Shinobi to Kunoichi
by Hatsune
Summary: todo comienza con una confusión, pero pronto pasará. todos parecen tener asuntos que atender... lenguaje explícito. TemaShik, NaruHina, SakLee, InoChô, ShinoTenten, KibaHanabi... REVIEWS!
1. Shinobi to kunoichi

**Shinobi to Kunoichi**

Era la primera vez que no tenía ganas de beberse el caldo. Había sorbido con desgana los fideos; incluso el sabor de la pasta de pescado, su favorita, no le había logrado animar. El dueño del Ichiraku lo miraba con curiosidad, pero no decía nada.

Ella le tomó de la mano. Durante la última hora había estado consolándolo, pero ahora lo estaba dejando reflexionar. La verdad es que era un tema delicado, pero el estado al que le estaba arrastrando era demasiado grave como para ignorarlo. Había perdido color en el rostro, no dormía adecuadamente, estaba mucho más disperso, e incluso sus técnicas le fallaban demasiado a menudo. Naruto antes parecía un loco al ponerle tantas ganas a los combates, pero últimamente tenía suerte si lograba producir una copia que no se desvaneciese al primer golpe. Estaba volviendo al nivel que tenía a los diez años.

Sakura se acercó un poco más a él. Apoyó su peso leve en el costado del muchacho, abarcándolo con el brazo.

― No te preocupes más. Seguro que se soluciona...

Naruto volvió la mirada cansada hacia su compañera. Sonrió levemente mientras Sakura elevaba el pulgar.

― Cualquiera diría que Lee te está pegando sus gestos.

― ¡Argh! ― ella se estremeció ante estas palabras ―... ni lo pienses...

― Muchas gracias, Sakura ― se levantó del taburete, y se abrochó la cazadora ―, ahora tengo que ir al campo de entrenamiento tres. Hoy me toca con Neji...

Sakura chasqueó la lengua y frunció el ceño.

― Con Neji... vaya... qué mal, ¿no? ― pero ella también se levantó, dejando el dinero en la barra ― Tengo una idea: te acompaño. Al fin y al cabo, mi campo de entrenamiento esta semana es el cinco.

Naruto sonrió, esta vez más ampliamente. Ambos caminaron codo con codo hasta la zona de entrenamiento.

_La sensación era arrolladora. Todo aquel movimiento, después de haberse adormecido con el calor de las caricias, le estaba activando y volviéndole loco. Era fantástico, demencial, sentir a Hinata tan cerca, abarcándolo con firmeza... la simple vista de su figura abandonándose bajo su cuerpo le bastaba para perder el control._

_Aquella carne blanca y firme, recibiéndolo con calor y oponiéndole resistencia a su entrada, le estimulaba de un modo animal. Sentía el olor de Hinata golpearle como un látigo, instigándole a usar más fuerza y velocidad. El ceño fruncido de la kunoichi y sus ojos cerrados con fuerza, el sudor que le perlaba la frente y los suaves quejidos que se escapaban de sus labios apretados... todo le nublaba y vencía, haciéndole cerrar los ojos sin remedio y dejando que sus caderas se moviesen por instinto conquistando y cediendo, derribando y acariciando, hundiéndose cada vez más fuerte..._

_Por encima de su propia respiración, pesada y jadeante, creyó oír un murmullo. Supo que era Hinata. Lo enardeció aún más, haciéndole apretar más los párpados, cerrando la presa de sus manos en los hombros de la kunoichi y empujándola hacia él al ritmo de sus embates. El murmullo se aclaró un tanto, y Naruto pudo distinguir su nombre entre lo que musitaba ella. Descendió aún más su peso, acercando su rostro al de Hinata. Quería escuchar su voz mientras la arrastraba consigo, quería saber que ella sentía lo mismo._

― _Naruto... por favor..._

_Notó el cuerpo de Hinata contrayéndose. Naruto se sorprendió mientras intentaba profundizar aún más su contacto. No creía que fuera a lograr hacerla estallar tan pronto. Sintió las manos pequeñas juntándose en su torso._

― _Naruto... me haces daño... para, por favor... ¡me haces daño!..._

_Tardó un par de segundos en comprender lo que ella estaba murmurando, pero esas palabras lo golpearon de repente como una tonelada de plomo. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con los de Hinata, terriblemente tristes e inundados en lágrimas, que lo miraban suplicantes. Tenía las mejillas encendidas, los labios fruncidos en un puchero, y sorbía levemente por la nariz. Miró sus manos, cerradas en dos pequeños puños, que tapaban sus pechos y los separaban firmemente del torso moreno. Profundamente impresionado, se levantó de encima de ella._

_La había herido... estaba haciéndola daño, todo este tiempo... y ella sólo había murmurado, dolorida, indefensa ante su instinto salvaje, mientras él seguía y seguía sin hacerla caso, como una maldita bestia. No pudo soportarlo, y de un salto bajó de la cama y salió velozmente de la habitación. Se agitó deambulando entre las cuatro paredes de la sala como un animal enjaulado, sin poder dejar de atormentarse._

_¿Es que acaso no recordaba lo delicada, lo dulce que era Hinata? ¿Acaso no sabía que debía tratarla con suavidad y cariño? ¿Es que no la amaba con ternura y deleite? Todo había ido muy bien, todo había sido perfecto y suave, hasta que él se había abandonado a aquella pulsión animal. Cómo se odiaba en este momento... La tomó a puñetazos contra una de las paredes, apretando los dientes, tragándose la rabia con amargura mientras sentía la sangre escurrirse por sus nudillos. Era un necio, un ignorante, un bruto._

_Respiró hondo, reposando la frente en la pared, y las palmas en las manchas de sangre que ya había dejado en el muro. Pensó en Hinata, allí en la habitación, y supo que debía pedirle perdón. Se arrastraría sobre el suelo, le rogaría hasta el límite... pero no podía dejarla así, después del dolor que le había causado._

_Se dio la vuelta con lentitud. Caminó en silencio y con cuidado hacia la puerta, acarreando consigo todo el arrepentimiento y la pena que le embargaba, y escudriñó desde el dintel._

_Hinata estaba llorando._

_Desconsolada, se había acurrucado en la cama de espaldas a la puerta como una niña pequeña, cubriéndose con la sábana. Sollozaba con fuerza mientras se tapaba la boca con las manos, hundiendo el rostro en un cojín. Naruto sintió cómo se le destrozaba el corazón. No había perdón posible. Algo tan cruel no merecía el perdón. Entró en silencio en la estancia, decidido a humillarse cuanto hiciera falta ante Hinata, aunque fuese sólo para que dejara de llorar. Cuando sólo había avanzado unos pasos, la voz de Hinata susurró ahogadamente entre los sollozos, aún de espaldas a él:_

― _I... Idiota..._

_No hizo falta más para que Naruto perdiera la esperanza. Recogió en completo silencio su ropa, tratando de que ella no lo sintiera, y envuelto en ese mismo silencio salió de la casa. Sólo cuando había doblado la esquina rompió a llorar._

* * *

La puerta de papel cedió con un susurro sordo. La luz pálida del día primaveral se deslizó por el suelo, y Hanabi asomó la cabeza por el hueco.

― ¿Hinata nee-sama?

La estancia estaba vacía. Había un ligero desorden en las cosas, platos usados sobre la mesita y los cojines sin mullir, revelando en sus curvas que alguien había reposado sobre ellos.

Hanabi pensó que su hermana no estaba en casa al no oírla contestar, pero le extrañó el descuido de la sala. Hinata normalmente era demasiado escrupulosa con la limpieza de la casa, incluso con la habitación de Hanabi, lo que sacaba de quicio a la pequeña de los Hyuuga. Recogió con calma los platos y palillos, apilándolos para llevarlos a la cocina. Pero no llegó a su destino. Las manchas de sangre en la pared le alarmaron de repente.

― _Byakugan_ ― susurró muy bajito Hanabi. Su _Byakugan_ era el más potente de todos los Hyuuga, incluso que el de Neji, aunque el _Suiken_ de su primo era mucho mejor. A través de las paredes rastreó la cocina, el baño, el pequeño patio... y encontró a Hinata tendida en su futón, vigilada por una figura que se arrodillaba a su lado.

Hanabi se asustó. Todo aquello ya le había puesto los pelos de punta, pero la vista de aquel intruso fue definitiva. Con todo el sigilo del que le era posible extrajo un _kunai_ y se lo cruzó ante el rostro, avanzando en silencio hacia la habitación. No sabía con qué tipo de enemigo tendría que enfrentarse, así que era mejor tener a mano el arma para ataques a distancia. Pero antes de que hubiera alcanzado la mitad del pasillo, una voz poderosa la detuvo.

― Hanabi-chan, no te preocupes. Y no hagas ruido, acaba de quedarse dormida.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió suavemente, y Kiba salió de ella con tranquilidad. Hanabi guardó el arma, bastante avergonzada. Contra un "enemigo" como Kiba no tenía nada que hacer usando ese tipo de acercamiento: seguro que desde que entró a la calle le había olido.

Ambos salieron a la sala, y cerraron la persiana que daba al pasillo. Mientras ponían orden y abrían las ventanas Kiba le contó a la _kunoichi_ el estado lamentable en el que se hallaba Hinata. Prácticamente no comía, en los entrenamientos no conseguía mantener la concentración, y se pasaba las horas muy quieta y en silencio, cuando no llorando sin parar.

― Me parte el corazón verla así ― gruñó Kiba, mientras se sentaba enfrente de Hanabi a la mesa ― y además la actitud de Hiashi-sama no contribuye a que pueda levantar cabeza. Ayer estaba tan débil que no quiso comer, pero no faltó al té que tiene fijado los martes con tu padre. Y se encontró con que a partir de ahora la recibirá en el pabellón oeste.

El pabellón oeste estaba reservado para las visitas de forasteros. Hinata jamás se había sentido tan humillada, pero no podía más que tragar el té y escuchar a su padre.

― Se pasó todo el tiempo alabando a su sobrino Neji, que ha conseguido prometerse con la hija de un gran señor feudal, "trayendo renombre y nobleza a la familia". Siento decir esto porque también es tu padre, pero es un bastardo.

Hanabi se enervó. No le gustaba que hablasen mal de su padre, pero la actitud de Hiashi a veces era demasiado dura. "Invitar" a Hinata a que abandonara el hogar familiar a favor de Hanabi fue de una gran descortesía y frialdad, pero aún así lo hacía por el bien de todo un clan que siempre había protegido sus costumbres marciales. Cuando Hinata manifestó su deseo de comenzar a verse con Naruto el gatillo se disparó en el corazón de su padre, y todo vino rodado. El proceso de gradual cambio de foco de Hinata a Hanabi seguía su curso, el "destierro" de Hinata, además de la intención de que fuese tratada como foránea en la casa de su propio clan... el hecho de que ella se asiera de una forma demencial a Naruto, porque creía que era la única persona que la quería por lo que era en realidad, no por la familia a la que pertenecía... y ahora se sentía profundamente desgraciada, porque no había sido capaz de _aguantar_ un poco más para que Naruto no se sintiera "decepcionado con ella"...

― Piensa que no es más que un estorbo ― Hanabi pudo oír los colmillos de Kiba rechinar mientras se le fruncía el ceño de un modo salvaje―, que es demasiado infantil, y que Naruto la odia. Cuando coja a ese desgraciado le voy a arrancar las entrañas... saltar de ese modo de su lado, y dejarla sola, el muy... no le creía capaz de hacerle tanto daño...

Hanabi resopló.

― No vale de nada lamentarse ― resolvió, colocándose el larguísimo cabello tras las orejas ―, hay mucho trabajo que hacer para sacudir a mi hermana de esa oscura cama... ¿Me ayudas?

― ¿Qué hay que hacer? ― preguntó Kiba, entusiasmado ante la resolución de Hanabi.

― Vamos a empezar dándole un poco más de vida a esta casa... y haciendo una cena que ni Hinata-sama podrá rechazar...

* * *

Al recoger el equipo se paró en el paño bordado con dos hermosas carpas, que usaba para envolver las cintas con las que se ataba el pelo. Su prometida se lo había obsequiado en la última visita a su casa, cuando por fin pudo verle la cara sin ningún obstáculo. Era la ceremonia de los siete años de su hermano menor, el heredero del título. Fue llevado ante su padre para que le mostrara su primera lectura, y lo hizo de un modo tan maravillosamente elegante que el señor feudal pasó la noche de un humor excelente. Él mismo alzó las cortinas del ala de los cerezos, y contempló complacido cómo Neji observaba hechizado el rostro pálido de su hija.

Acarició con mimo las sedas, y se sujetó la manga para que no se ensuciara al agacharse para guardar de nuevo el paño. Naruto lo observó. Esos gestos tan elegantes, esos ademanes tan regios, parecían salirle de un modo natural. Eso era lo que le faltaba a él para ser alguien digno de Hinata.

― Neji...

― Dime.

― ¿Tú... estás ahora de permiso, verdad?

― Sí.

― ¿De un mes?

― Un mes y medio.

― ¿Podría... podría pedirte un favor?

― Adelante.

― Tú... seguro que tú serías capaz de enseñarme a ser algo menos brusco... algo más... refinado. Últimamente mi actitud me da problemas...

― Siempre ha habido problemas con tu actitud, Naruto-kun ― Neji sonrió.

― Pero... esta vez no me gusta cómo me comporto. Hago daño a los demás...

Neji se paró un instante, reflexionando.

― ¿Problemas sociales?... Me parece que ya sé por dónde vas, Naruto ― el día anterior Neji se había sonreído al ver a Naruto acompañado de Sakura. Ambos parecían estar muy unidos. _Realmente_ unidos ―. ¿A que se trata de una chica?

Naruto se asombró y se asustó un poco, pero la actitud de Neji era calmada y cordial.

― En realidad sí...

― De acuerdo, te ayudaré encantado.

― Bueno, pensaba que a lo mejor te molestaba... ― dudó Naruto, rascándose la nuca ― Por todo eso de que se trate de ella...

Neji pensó en qué querría decir Naruto. Siguiendo su lógica, se encontró con que tratándose de Sakura a lo mejor sería una pequeña traición para con su compañero Lee el ayudar a Naruto a conquistarla.

― No te preocupes por eso, Naruto. Al fin y al cabo, ella tiene la última palabra.

― Gracias, Neji...

* * *

Chôji no sabía qué hacer. Le habían atado realmente fuerte. Tenía miedo de soltarse utilizando alguna técnica porque quizá provocara daños en la estancia, además de que sería trampa. Así que se quedó quieto, calculando el siguiente movimiento. Pero el olor de la comida que venía de la cocina le desconcentró por completo.

― ¡Inooooo!

― ¡Dime!

― ¡Por favor, desátame!

Ino salió a la sala, llevando en los brazos una enorme bandeja repleta de comida humeante. El olor del cerdo cocido en salmuera golpeó a Chôji, haciéndolo babear al instante.

― Ya es hora de comer... anda, desátame...

― ¿Te has dejado atrapar?

― La verdad es que cada vez son más hábiles, me han pillado desprevenido. Venga, deshaz el nudo...

― Si te han atrapado limpiamente yo no soy quién para quitarles el mérito. Me parece que vas a tener que arreglártelas solito si quieres comer antes de que se enfríe.

― Pero... Ino...

Ella salió, aún sonriendo, al jardín. Le encantaba picarle de esa manera. Los mellizos jugaban en la arena despreocupados, pero se levantaron al ver llegar a su madre.

― Hay que lavarse las manos, la comida está en la mesa.

Cuando los dos entraron en la salita Chôji aún forcejeaba con las cuerdas, con ojos de demente. La comida olía tan deliciosa que le estaba volviendo loco. La niña se acercó a él y le plantó un beso sonoro en la mejilla grande.

― _Oto-san_, te hemos ganado, ¿eh?

― Sí, mariposita, me habéis ganado... con todas las de la ley... pero ahora tienes que soltar a papá, ¿de acuerdo?

― De eso nada ― intervino el pequeño―, tienes que sufrir el confinamiento. Yo me comeré tu ración en señal de duelo, viejo...

Chôji no sabía si desanimarse o enfadarse.

― No te preocupes, yo te desato ― declaró firmemente la pequeña, sacándole la lengua a su hermano―, eso es tortura, y es trampa...

Con sus dedos regordetes deshizo los nudos. Chôji la enterró en sus brazos fuertes, adoraba a aquella cría. Pero el niño les miró con un gesto de escepticismo.

― Bah... eres más blando de lo que pensaba, viejo...

TONK

― ¡Auuuu!

― Un poco más de respeto por tu padre, señorito Inosuke... ― Ino hacía crujir los nudillos amenazadoramente mientras el ceño le temblaba―, cómete las legumbres o te juro que sabrás lo que es la tortura de verdad.

La pequeña se rió por lo bajo mientras comía con avidez. El resto de la sobremesa transcurrió tranquilamente, bajo el sol del verano y con el rítmico golpeteo de la caña de la fuente en el jardín. El único conflicto surgió cuando Chôji y su hija pelearon encarnizadamente por el último pedazo de cerdo. Ella ganó, y se reía en los mismos morros de su padre mientras mascaba con deleite.

― Buhh... mariposita...

* * *

"Agotada" era la palabra perfecta. Los entrenamientos con Lee siempre la dejaban así. Lo abandonó cuando aún él se enfundaba los guantes para una tanda interminable de puñetazos bajos y altos en el tronco que llevaba destrozando desde los cuatro años. Se echó la bolsa al hombro y revisó de nuevo las cuerdas donde ensartaba los _kunai_. No quería dejarse alguno olvidado y que cualquier niño que pasease por allí se hiciera daño.

Lee la despidió con una sonrisa. La verdad es que cada vez era más rápido, y atrapaba todas las armas. El entrenamiento con los ojos vendados le había dejado un corte en la mejilla, pues no pudo prever uno de los _shuriken_ y sólo lo desvió cuando ya le había rasgado la piel.

― ¡Hasta mañana, Tenten! Mañana tengo con Chôji, ¿y tú?

― ¡Si las maniobras de esta noche salen bien, con nadie!

― ¿Entonces no podrás pasarte por la fiesta esta noche?

― No, no podré... qué suerte tienes tú que puedes...

― Nos vemos, entonces.

Decidió tomar el camino de la espesura. Hacía demasiado calor para caminar a cielo abierto, aunque ya estuviera atardeciendo. El límite del campo de entrenamiento tres era un pequeño arrollo, que había sido desviado para rodear el campo dos, y que surtía la pequeña laguna en su centro. Pensó que si esa zona ya estaba despejada podría refrescarse antes de ir a casa, era una gozada tener en verano al alcance un agua tan clara. Siempre le tocaban maniobras en el dos en invierno, y era un fastidio.

Las flores se estaban cerrando, pero el rocío de la sombra acentuaba su fragancia. El agua arrullaba la luz, y todo parecía estar en silencio. Así que Tenten, resoplando de calor, sorteó las ramas bajas hasta poder ver el claro. Pero en cuanto el reflejo del agua le azotó los ojos se agachó con rapidez. Había alguien allí.

"Mejor me voy a casa... con lo que me apetecía"... pero se detuvo a comprobar si tenía suerte y se trataba de una chica, así podría aún bañarse.

El cuerpo que emergió ruidosamente a la superficie le era desconocido. Se quedó helada. ¿Quién sería? El agua recorría dulcemente su espalda compacta y blanca, escurriéndose del cabello denso y oscuro, demorándose en las curvas de su espina dorsal. Tenten se quedó sin aliento. Nadie de quien ella conociese tenía esa piel tan blanca excepto Neji, pero decididamente no era su compañero. Trató de no quedarse ensimismada con las hermosas manos del extraño, que retiraban con suavidad las gotas de sus brazos, y rastreó la orilla en busca de pistas.

Las ropas escrupulosamente dobladas en la orilla no le dieron más información: la luz era tan escasa ya que sólo pudo ver que eran oscuras. Pero hubo un detalle determinante.

Aquel extraño salió del agua sin una palabra más, dejando que el aire caliente del último sol le secase la piel mientras se tendía en la hierba. Mientras lo observaba, Tenten ni siquiera sentía las ramas que se le clavaban en las rodillas, ni la savia que le goteaba en el pelo. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que la descubriría si no se iba antes de que se levantara de nuevo, así que, lo más sigilosamente que pudo abandonó la zona de entrenamiento.

Un destello cruzó las gafas oscuras cuando Shino se las puso.

* * *

Shikamaru dejó las sandalias embarradas en la entrada. Ese Shino era infernal cuando se trataba de entrenar. Encendió las luces y el ventilador, hacía un calor horrible. Cuando se refrescó la nuca en el fregadero se fijó en la nota pegada en la nevera "Sobró _Maki_". Estupendo, tenía la cena hecha.

El correo estaba ordenado en el escritorio. Arrojó las cartas que no le interesaban por el momento a la cesta de "asuntos pendientes", y una se le coló en la de Lee (que estaba vacía) al rebotar con la montaña que tenía la de él. Con los palillos en la boca, abrió el estuche de un pergamino especialmente grueso que además venía envuelto en papel de seda marrón.

El sello cedió a sus manos, y reconoció la escritura tormentosa de Kankurô. Llegaría a la aldea en tres días, y necesitaba de su asesoramiento. Llevaban más de un año de correspondencia, el uno interesado en los venenos y el otro fabricando antídotos. Eran un gran equipo, además de que a Shikamaru no le interesaba estar a malas con un hombre tan problemático. Cuando le pillabas el punto (que era muy parecido al de Chôji) resultaba bastante agradable.

Algunos de los granos de arroz se habían adherido a la carta. Shikamaru la sacudió con fastidio.

― _Mendokusai_...

* * *

Hanabi y Kiba aguardaban pacientemente sentados a la mesa. La verdad era que el estómago de Kiba gruñía más que sus propios perros, todo lo que Hanabi cocinó tenía un olor TAN delicioso... ella se reía por lo bajo, repentinamente nerviosa. Los colmillos de Kiba relucían cada vez que rezongaba.

― Hinataaaaa... ¡te estamos esperando! Como tardes un poco más se lo daré todo a Akamaru.

Hanabi lo miró, ofendida.

― Es mentira ― susurró él, con un suave ronroneo, inclinándose hacía ella con complicidad ― Cómo no voy a devorar algo que huele tan bien...

Hanabi pudo ver la nariz de Kiba vibrando levemente, y _demasiado_ cerca de su rostro... ¿de veras se refería a la comida? Le había sonado tan terriblemente salvaje... Se sonrojó con violencia. Menos mal que Kiba ya se había puesto en pie de un solo salto, y apartaba la cortina del pasillo, si no se hubiera muerto de vergüenza.

― ¡Hinataaaaaaaa!

La mayor de los Hyuuga apareció en el dintel de su puerta. Aún estaba pálida, pero se notaba que las horas de descanso le habían sentado bastante bien. Kiba la tomó de los hombros y la obligó a sentarse, mientras su hermana servía con esmero la comida, y le comentaba lo deliciosa que estaba. Hinata cogió los palillos por mera educación, se sentía incapaz de tomar un solo bocado. Se llevó un pedacito de carne a la boca para no parecer descortés, pero el increíble sabor del guiso le revivió el estómago.

Por detrás de la espalda de Hinata, Hanabi le guiñó un ojo a Kiba. Por fin habían logrado que comiera. Se sintió estúpido cuando sólo se le ocurrió contestarle con una sonrisa torpe, así que se tapó la boca rápidamente con el cuenco y siguió engullendo la deliciosa cena.

* * *

Las primeras estrellas ya se habían asomado al cielo de verano. Lee se sacó los guantes con cuidado y los guardó en su bolsa. Cuando ya emprendía con calma la marcha hacia la aldea, vio la figura familiar de Sakura cruzando las vallas.

― ¡Sakura-san! ¡Buenas tardes!

Ella se encogió con un escalofrío. Lo último que necesitaba después de un entrenamiento desastroso con Ino era _sufrir_ a Lee camino a casa.

― Buenas noches...

Volvía a sonreírla arqueando los ojos bajo aquellas cejas espesas, y un desagradable estremecimiento le recorrió la espina dorsal. Pudo percibir la fina línea en la mejilla, aquella herida que Tenten le hizo esa misma tarde.

― ¿Quieres una _reparación rápida_? Tengo aún un rato antes de la cena con Tsunade-sama. Hemos quedado a las nueve y media...

― ¡Nueve y media!

Lee se llevó la mano al bolsillo y sacó el reloj de pulsera que aún no se había puesto. Una mueca de pánico se le asomó al rostro.

― ¡Llego tarde! ¡Muy tarde! Muchas gracias, pero... ¡Ay, no tengo tiempo! ¿Qué tal estoy? ― dijo, mesándose el cabello para aplastarlo. Sakura frunció el ceño...

― Creo que... bien...

― Tendré que pasar por casa ¡Las nueve y media! No voy a presentarme con estas pintas...

Se despidió de Sakura con una leve inclinación y echó a correr. Ella se quedó en el sitio, sin saber qué hacer. En unos segundos, él ya no estaba allí. Se sorprendió obligándose a pensar que se trataba de algún entrenamiento estúpido. La idea de que Lee tuviese una cita, además de absurda, le incomodó de un modo extraño.


	2. Understanding

**2. Understanding**

Tenten dejó el petate encima de la cama. Nunca había sido demasiado ordenada. Dio una patada al par de calcetines y abrió el agua caliente. Se asomó a la ventana, respirando el aire fresco que le traía la noche. Pensó en aprovechar que había luna llena para intentar tomar un poco de color antes de irse a las maniobras.

No vio la figura que se amparaba en las sombras, observándola. Las suaves pisadas del insecto no le provocaron a Tenten cosquillas delatoras en la piel, cuando se descolgó de su cabello y descendió por la fachada hasta el muchacho que la vigilaba embozado desde la calle.

"Así que eras tú..."

Dos horas más tarde, algunos de los ninja en reserva formaron en el patio del palacio del Hokage. Escucharon las instrucciones y decidieron los equipos. Tenten tomó el ala este como radio de acción, soplaba un viento leve y la resistencia para los lanzamientos sería menor. Escurriéndose más allá de la ventana, siguió en solitario el plano que sus compañeros, ocupados en vigilar, le habían dado. Encontraría pronto el objeto marcado, lo llevaría al lugar de reunión y podría irse a casa a descansar. No había comido nada en todo el día, y tenía un hambre atroz.

Tras algunos pasillos vacíos y varias trampas demasiado evidentes, comenzó a bajar la guardia. Había visto cómo nombraban a Naruto como encargado de las emboscadas del equipo contrario, y seguramente era tan torpe como para no colocar ni una bien. El último pasillo estaba repleto de puertas a ambos lados, y parecía desierto.

Tenten adelantó el _kunai_ y activó el sello de fuego. Los cambios de temperatura podían hacer saltar hasta la trampa más sensible. Caminó con sigilo hasta la mitad del pasillo, y allí se detuvo. La tercera puerta de la derecha parecía ser la correcta, según el plano. Asió el pomo deseando volver cuanto antes a casa, y dejar aquellas estúpidas maniobras por fin de lado. Sólo cuando escuchó el chasquido de la cerradura se dio cuenta de que había caído en la trampa.

En una décima de segundo, cientos de agujas salieron disparadas de las otras puertas, sin dejarle tiempo para reaccionar. Todo se volvió oscuro.

― No te muevas.

La verdad era que ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba. No había ni solo rayo de luz a su alrededor. Comenzó a hacer calor.

― Quieta.

Escuchó la segunda ráfaga de agujas como velada por una gruesa pared, y las oyó chocar a su alrededor con un ruido sordo. Entonces se dio cuenta de que dos brazos la abrazaban con firmeza. Se sintió levemente mareada. Aunque aquel cuerpo estaba cubierto con un grueso abrigo, ese contacto tan estrecho la dejaba sentir el pecho fuerte y amplio contra el suyo nítidamente. Sin darse cuenta, apretó la nariz contra el cuello embozado. Parte de la cúpula de insectos que los cubría se deshizo con un rumor, pero Tenten mantuvo los ojos cerrados.

― Giraste a la derecha hace un rato, ¿verdad?

La vibración de la voz de Shino llegó a ella a través de su piel. Era verdad. El estúpido de Naruto había encharcado el pasillo tercero.

― Entraste en el pasillo final por el lado equivocado.

La tercera oleada de agujas se disparó, pero tampoco llegó a acertarles. Los insectos fueron más rápidos.

― Era la tercera puerta a la izquierda, entonces ― dedujo Tenten, con la voz amortiguada por el grueso abrigo que le cubría el cuello a Shino. Él no contestó. Tampoco aflojó su presa. Esperaron un instante, comprobando si Naruto había pasado del capítulo tres del libro de trampas y era capaz de una cuarta ráfaga. Pero no.

Cuando la cúpula se disolvió, el aire fresco de la noche alivió a la _kunoichi_. Allí dentro hacía calor. Shino la soltó al fin, y se ciñó las gafas con un gesto rápido. Ella decidió ponerle fin a todo aquello, era terriblemente embarazoso que la hubiese alterado de esa manera...

Abrió la puerta y tomó el testigo marcado. Shino la precedió en el retorno, mientras ella ataba sus notas de retirada a las armas y las lanzaba a puntos concretos del camino de vuelta, para que sus compañeros que vigilaban se dirigiesen al punto de encuentro.

Afuera hacía frío. Tenten vaciló sobre sus pies un instante, y sintió la sangre agolparse en sus sienes.

― Necesito parar un momento, Shino.

Él se detuvo de inmediato. Sus dedos se cerraron levemente dentro de los bolsillos. Que ella dijera su nombre le había puesto nervioso de repente.

― ¿Te encuentras bien?

Se acercó a ella lentamente, amparándola en su sombra. Así cubierto parecía más alto, imponía bastante. Tenten se apoyó en la pared.

― Sí... sólo es que... hace calor, y tengo el estómago vacío. Estoy un poco mareada...

Las manos de Shino eran fuertes y muy finas. Asió a la _kunoichi_ y la forzó a sentarse al pie del muro. De rodillas frente a ella, extrajo de las insondables profundidades de su abrigo una bolsita.

― Tómate esto...

Tenten recogió de su palma una bolita pequeña y roja. Seguramente una píldora de soldado de Kiba. Tragó con dificultad, cerrando los ojos. No estaba preparada para sentir esa mano fría en la frente. El contacto de piel contra piel la hizo enrojecer.

― Tienes la temperatura muy alta... ¿estás segura de que estás bien?

Tenten trató de hablar, pero sólo balbuceó mientras apartaba la mano de Shino. Intentó ponerse en pie apoyándose en la pared, pero él no la dejó.

― Te creía más prudente. Quédate aquí, llamaré al equipo médico.

― Si no... si no está el equipo al completo perderemos los puntos meritorios de las maniobras... no me apetece volver mañana como castigo...

El gran abrigo crujió al recibir a Tenten en sus brazos.

* * *

Naruto llevaba un rato intentando mantenerse en silencio, pero la ausencia de ruido siempre le había puesto nervioso. Neji sorbía muy despacio su té. Llevaba un par de horas tratando de que Naruto pareciese reflexivo, serio e incluso inteligente, pero los resultados eran bastante pobres. "Supongo que con los días se irán viendo los progresos" se dijo para sí Neji.

Naruto intentaba reunir todos los consejos dentro de sí, pero el valor necesario para llevarlos a cabo era demasiado grande. "Qué clase de maldito ninja soy" se reprochó con amargura "si no soy capaz de enfrentarme a Hinata... A no ser que ella llevase una bolsa llena de _kunai_ y pretendiera matarme... lo que, dado el caso, no sería demasiado extraño..."

― Naruto ― lo llamó Neji suavemente, sacándolo de su ensueño ―, si esperas un poco más se hará demasiado tarde para visitar a esa muchacha. Si es una _kunoichi_ disciplinada ― los tiros de Neji acertaban en el blanco, pero en el equivocado ― seguramente esté a punto de acostarse.

― Es verdad... pero... pero... ― Naruto cerró los puños en las rodillas, asiendo con fuerza los pantalones. Nunca había temblado con tal violencia.

― Nada de peros ― Neji dejó la taza con un golpe en la mesa ―, si todo lo que me has contado esta tarde es verdad, debes disculparte cuanto antes. Tienes que defender la verdad y el respeto por encima de todo, ¿o es que acaso no la respetas?

― ¡Sí! ― gritó el ninja, poniéndose en pie de repente ― ¡Tienes razón!

― Recuerda que debes darle tiempo ― siguió susurrando Neji mientras acompañaba a Naruto a la puerta ―, es probable que no quiera disculparte a la primera. Ten en cuenta que la has herido, la has herido mucho... pero ― paró su sermón al ver cómo el ninja agachaba la cabeza ― tienes que decirle que lo sientes. Seguramente se estará atormentando sola y necesita que la escuches, aunque todo sean gritos o reproches.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Neji resopló aliviado. La cabeza le habría estallado si hubiera seguido escuchándolo.

Fue cerrando las puertas según pasaba. El pabellón sur estaba vacío, todos habían ido a la fiesta de verano. Aprovecharía para leer un poco y tomar otro té a la luz de la luna.

Su tío le había obsequiado en su último cumpleaños con una pequeña estancia en ese mismo ala sur, que Neji había convertido en un discreto despacho. El correo estaba sin abrir. Una de las cartas aún estaba atada al halcón que la había traído, una hermosa hembra castaña, pequeña para su especie. Neji le ofreció una galleta de jengibre cuando desató el lazo blanco y abrió la puerta corredera para que encontrase por sí misma la halconera.

La carta era breve, y venía sellada con una gran lágrima roja de lacre. Neji se sentó en el suelo. Las palabras fluyeron fuera de la hoja para acariciarle con suavidad el rostro, y acelerarle el corazón. Nada era capaz de perturbarle y alterarle de ese modo, excepto las palabras dulces e ingeniosas de su amada.

* * *

― ¡Comienzan de nuevo los bailes!

Las damas giraban con gracilidad, trazando delicados arcos con sus brazos. Lee dejó el plato y los palillos en una de las mesitas. Se estaba hinchando a curry con arroz, pero paró a tiempo antes de que tanta comida le diera sueño.

― ¿Quieres bailar?

― Pero... los hombres no bailan, Lee-san...

― No seas tonta, ¡todos bailamos en la fiesta del verano! ¿Acaso no ves a aquellos dos?

― Sí, pero... Kaori y San-kun están prometidos, por eso bailan juntos...

Los dientes de Lee relucieron al tomarla de la mano. Ella se ruborizó, pero lo siguió entre risas. Cuando se apretó contra ella a su espalda, y vio los fuertes brazos de él surgiendo bajo los suyos en movimientos acompasados, un estremecimiento le pinchó en la nuca. Lee sonrió a su maestro, que llevaba dos horas golpeando los tambores con energía inagotable. Ella se rió de nuevo, y giró para enfrentar al muchacho. Le apartó los mechones del flequillo de la frente y le besó en la mejilla. Él, sin dejar de bailar, bajó la mirada muerto de vergüenza.

― Me alegro de haber venido, Lee ― le susurró al oído.

― Y yo me alegro de que hayas venido ― le susurró él a ella.

Sakura se escondió tras su vaso de té helado. No sabía si estaba furiosa, molesta, celosa o triste. Lee se lo estaba pasando de miedo con aquella preciosa muchacha, y ella... ella había tenido que huir de un pulpo de la escuela superior de medicina, que la había llevado a la fiesta sólo para presumir de salir con la alumna de Tsunade.

La vena de su frente se hinchó, y los ojos le relampaguearon. "Le está susurrando al oído... le está tocando el pelo... y él sólo sabe ruborizarse y bailar... ¡cerda asquerosa!..."

El camarero pasó ante ella y le retiró el vaso vacío de la mesa. Cuando ya se iba a ir, Sakura lo tomó del fajín.

― Tráigame dos botellas de _nihonshu_ joven, y una de _Onigoroshi_, por favor...

El camarero se puso verde, pero no se atrevió a replicarle a aquel rostro demoníaco.

* * *

Shikamaru se abanicaba con indolencia. Cinco minutos antes Ino les había retirado el ventilador para llevarlo a la habitación de los pequeños, que se habían quedado dormidos mirando la partida de _shôgi_ que su padre mantenía con Shikamaru. Ino apareció por la puerta.

― Ya están dormidos... mhhh... ― se estiró lánguidamente. Tenía las manos mojadas después de fregar los cacharros. Las pasó por el pecho de su marido, y le acarició la barriga con ternura, arrodillándose a su espalda.

― Ve a acostarte, mañana tienes que levantarte pronto.

― Mhhh... es verdad... pero prefiero quedarme un poco más despierta. Tengo que vigilar que este maníaco no te dé de beber más. Ya os habéis bebido dos botellas de _nihonshu_ en la cena...

Shikamaru chasqueó la lengua. Los ojos de Ino relampagueaban. Era una verdadera arpía.

― Como quieras, querida compañera ― contestó con calma el ninja, moviendo una de las fichas hacia delante y retirando dos de Chôji ―, mañana tendrás un par de hermosas y profundas ojeras a juego con el uniforme morado...

Ino se quedó congelada mientras acariciaba el cuello de Chôji con la mejilla. Shikamaru casi pudo ver el humo saliéndole de las orejas.

― Creo que me voy a la cama... Buenas noches, Chôji... Buenas noches, Shikamaru. Como le hagas beber una gota más, vas a sentir mi ira... ya verás que sí...

Ino acababa de cerrar la puerta cuando Shikamaru deslizó desde su bolsa una botella de cerveza para su compañero.

― No nos pillará, ¿verdad? ― preguntó antes de arrancar la chapa con los dientes y escupirla contra la pared.

― No te preocupes ― contestó Chôji, llevándose a la boca un puñado de palitos de pan con especias ―, ronca como un demonio. A veces creo que las paredes van a caerse.

― Pues no la dejes dormir ― sonrió Shikamaru, guiñándole un ojo. Chôji se puso rojo como un tomate y pareció sudar más de repente.

― No digas esas cosas... Por cierto, yo veo que _duermes estupendamente_ desde hace demasiado tiempo, Shikamaru.

Él se sintió tan azorado que perdió dos fichas en un solo movimiento.

― Lo único que pasa es que yo no dejo que me quiten el sueño, Chôji. Yo sé lo que busco, y ellas saben lo que hay cuando se vienen conmigo. Por la mañana las mujeres me dan dolor de cabeza. Y si me duele la cabeza luego no puedo echarme la siesta en el curro...

Chôji se rió ante la fanfarronada. Conocía demasiado bien a su compañero como para darle demasiada importancia a sus palabras... pero también para no tomarlo en serio.

― Eres un caso.

* * *

El segundo golpe contra la pared fue peor. Sintió cómo le crujían levemente las vértebras, y cómo la garra que lo aprisionaba la garganta se cerraba un tanto. Comenzaba a faltarle el aire de un modo alarmante.

― Está bien... para, por favor...

― ¿Qué pare? ¿QUÉ PARE? ¿Y eres tú quien se atreve a decírmelo? ¡TÚ deberías parar de una vez de hacer daño, Uzumaki!

Naruto notó cómo las uñas se clavaban en la piel de su cuello. Supo que le estaba sangrando, y también el labio que ya tenía partido. Las garras de la mano libre crujieron en anticipo, y Naruto no vio más que un relámpago dorado ante sus ojos antes de gemir cuando las uñas le abrieron cuatro profundos surcos en la mejilla, del cuello al ojo.

― Eres un bastardo, ¿lo sabías? ― Kiba le puso la garra ensangrentada delante del rostro. Naruto sentía cómo se ahogaba.

― Si quieres pégame... lo que quieras... no pienso... quitarte la razón...

Kiba golpeó con su rodilla el vientre del ninja. Su estómago se hundió un tanto, y las náuseas le subieron a la garganta exprimida. Se quedó definitivamente sin aliento. Sus manos se elevaron por instinto hacia la garra que lo asfixiaba, pero no parecían tener fuerzas contra la bestia en la que se había convertido Kiba. Él lo elevó por encima del suelo, apoyado en la pared, y Naruto pataleó al aire. Estaba al borde del colapso, y de...

― Te voy a arrancar las pelotas y te las haré comer...

― ¡Kiba!

Hanabi había aparecido tras la esquina. Kiba no la escuchó. El rugido salvaje que le había crecido en el cerebro anulaba su voluntad. Sólo quería morder, rasgar y golpear hasta destruir...

― ¡Kiba! ¡Basta!

El _suiken_ de Hanabi fue directo al hombro. Las garras que asfixiaban a Naruto se retrajeron, y la presa vaciló. Cayó al suelo desordenadamente, jadeando con violencia para recobrar el aliento.

Kiba se frotó el brazo, una mueca feral de odio creciendo en su rostro animal. Volvió sus ojos de Hanabi, que estaba presta y en posición, a Naruto, que se frotaba el cuello y se arrastraba en el suelo para poder sentarse contra el muro. La garra que aún resistía cargada en chakra no vaciló. La llevó hacia delante en un solo impulso, decidido a aplastarle la cabeza contra el muro.

Sólo fue una sombra blanca en la noche oscura. En un momento estaba volando, lanzado por el aire. Hanabi se había colocado con una velocidad increíble entre Kiba y Naruto, y había golpeado al agresor en la barbilla, alzándolo con una fuerza tremenda hacia atrás. Kiba supo que había anulado su corriente primaria de chakra, y la bestia que le rugía en el pecho pareció calmarse al caer sobre la espalda, vencido y tembloroso.

― Naruto... ― Hanabi se arrodilló ante él, que se encogió un tanto esperando un nuevo golpe ― estás sangrando... ¿estás bien?

― Sssí ― había recuperado el aliento, y se acariciaba la mejilla herida con cuidado, llenándose la palma de sangre al instante ―. Gracias, Hanabi.

― No tengo nada para curarte ― declaró ella, cómplice ―, pero mi hermana aún está despierta. Pídele algunas vendas, no creo que haga falta ponerte la antirrábica...

Ambos miraron al otro lado de la calle. Kiba se frotaba la cabeza enfadado, pero la locura visceral parecía habérsele pasado.

― Me lo voy a llevar a la jaula ― suspiró ella, con tono de culpabilidad en la voz, mientras se levantaba ―. Tú sigue tu camino. Pero te advierto, Uzumaki: si mi hermana no te acepta, ni se te ocurra insistir. Si la acosas, no será Kiba quien te arrincone y te machaque hasta dejarte hecho puré, ¿de acuerdo?

― Entendido. Muchas gracias otra vez, Hanabi.

Ella cruzó la calle anochecida, y Naruto pudo ver los ojos de Kiba brillar en lo oscuro mientras Hanabi lo arrastraba calle arriba. "Me lo merezco" pensó el ninja, "pero esto duele una barbaridad".

* * *

Se despertó. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado. Sólo sabía que estaba blandito, y que se mecía con suavidad. Alguien la llevaba a la espalda. Se venció de nuevo al suave mareo, y se durmió.

Un paño húmedo la obligó a despertar. El rostro que vio ante ella (primero desenfocado, más tarde con claridad) era el de un ninja médico de campaña. El que habían asignado a su equipo.

― Hey ― le mojaba la frente con agua helada, y eso la estaba despejando ―, ya estamos de vuelta del país de los sueños, ¿eh?

Estaba en su habitación, tendida sobre la cama. Le habían aflojado el cinturón de las armas, y la bolsa de los pergaminos yacía en una silla. Se llevó una mano a la frente, que estaba más fresca que el resto del cuerpo. El médico alzó la cabeza de Tenten y deslizó en su nuca un hielo envuelto en el paño. Eso le sacudió el aturdimiento del todo.

― Shino te trajo al lugar de reunión ¡Menudo susto nos has dado! Mañana nos darán las puntuaciones individuales, pero nosotros ganamos.

― Estuve a punto de echarlo todo a perder...

― No te lo voy a negar, y te lo digo como médico ― el ninja sonrió, y guardó el fonendoscopio en la bolsa ―, a ver si la próxima vez comes un poco. Si no te cuidas tú, el equipo tendrá que cargar contigo.

― Lo siento... ― Tenten ahora más que apurada se sentía ridícula. Pero él sonrió.

― No te preocupes, lo haremos encantados... siempre que consigas el objetivo, claro...

Le guiñó un ojo, cómplice. Tenten lo despidió mientras se sentaba en la cama y se desprendía del equipo externo. Ahora podría dormir al fin unas horas, seguro que al despertar estaba mejor. Volvió a frotarse la frente, y recordó de golpe la mano larga y fina de Shino posada allí. Así que la había llevado en brazos hasta el punto de reunión... el mundo se le vino abajo. ¡Qué vergüenza!... aquellas manos frías y blancas tomándola con fuerza, esa piel marmórea y hermosa sosteniendo sus rodillas, posada en su espalda... Espantó el rubor metiendo la cabeza en la camiseta larga. Se tumbó en el lecho y se tapó con las sábanas hasta la nariz, como escondiéndose de su propia turbación mientras apagaba la luz.

Bajo su ventana y en cuanto la luz se extinguió, Shino comenzó el camino a casa.

* * *

Lee caminaba algo más adelantado que la muchacha. Se detuvo.

― Perdona, ¿te he dejado atrás?

― Así está bien, Lee-san, no te preocupes.

― Nunca me ha gustado esta maldita costumbre de caminar delante...

Caminó dos pasos de vuelta hacia ella, que se había detenido también.

― Caminar juntos... es que me da vergüenza...

― Acabamos de bailar juntos, ¿o es que no te acuerdas? ― le sonrió. Claro que se acordaba. Aún sentía mareos de tanto que había bailado.

― Pero... me siento indefensa ante...

Ella hubiera deseado explicarle que le impresionaba su aspecto, tan alto, tan mayor, tan seguro y fuerte... se encontraba realmente más cómoda caminando detrás de él que teniéndolo a su lado, se sentía pequeña...

Él la tomó de la mano de repente.

― No tienes que tener miedo. Yo te protegeré.

Con el otro pulgar trazó su pose, y la luna le regaló un destello a sus dientes blancos. Ella se rió bajito y asintió muy brevemente. Caminaron juntos hasta perderse de vista.

El cristal rechinó bajo sus uñas. Sakura cerró la ventana de golpe, con tanta fuerza que se salió de su carril y arrancó el pomo de la madera. "Maldito... maldito... a quien iba a proteger era a MÍ, me lo dijo con esas mismas palabras y esa misma pose... _Shannarooo!_" apretó la taza de metal hasta que no quedó de ella más que un amasijo compacto de hierro maltrecho, y lo arrojó contra la pared con tanta fuerza que se incrustó.

"Pero... ¿por qué tengo que molestarme?... diablos, se trata de Lee..."

Se metió en la cama. La brisa de la noche entraba por la ventana rota. Seguramente Tenten le regañaría a la mañana siguiente por los desperfectos, pero no le importaba. El alcohol cedía a la resaca. Antes de que comenzase a dolerle la cabeza, se concentró para conciliar el sueño.

* * *

― ¿Te duele?

― No... Gracias...

Naruto estaba arrodillado enfrente de Hinata, con la vista gacha, permitiendo que ella le restañase una herida de las que tenía en el cuero cabelludo. La mejilla ya estaba vendada, y sujetaba con una de las manos un paño con hielo picado en la garganta. La garra de Kiba se había puesto ya morada en ella.

― Me parece que ya está... ― Hinata hizo una bolita con los restos del algodón manchado, y elevó el rostro de Naruto con un dedo, empujándole de la barbilla ― La verdad es que casi da miedo verte... se te han hinchado el ojo y el labio.

― No me importa ― balbuceó Naruto ―, seguro que en un par de horas se me han curado casi todas las heridas.

Tomó las manos de Hinata, que aún sostenían el algodón sucio.

― Lo siento, Hinata.

Ella abrió los grandes ojos enormemente y en silencio, pero no pudo mantener la compostura. Las lágrimas de Hinata, grandes y redondas, trazaban surcos cristalinos en la piel pálida.

― No... no llores ― gimió el ninja, apretándole las manos ―... pégame, grítame, insúltame... pero no llores, Hinata. No merezco tus lágrimas.

Ella sorbió por la nariz, tratando de contener los sollozos para poder hablar.

― Naruto-kun...

Él se quedó muy quieto, expectante. Mantuvo el silencio aunque cada segundo se le clavara en el corazón como un puñal incandescente.

― Naruto-kun, yo... lo siento, Naruto... me duele el corazón...

Una de sus manos se liberó de las de Naruto y se cerró en el pecho, agarrando allí donde estaba su pequeño corazón. Naruto soltó la otra, y miró con profundo desconcierto a la _kunoichi_.

― Debí... debí habértelo dicho antes. Ojalá pudiera volver atrás y borrar lo que pasó... ¿por qué fui tan estúpida como para pensar que podría seguir tu ritmo?

Naruto se inclinó hacia delante, alarmado, mientras ella negaba enérgicamente y sus lágrimas se sacudían volando hacia los lados.

― Hinata, me parece que te equivocas...

― Mi padre ha intentado decírmelo durante todos estos años... Soy demasiado débil... ¿por qué no hago más que decepcionar a los demás? Idiota, idiota...

Se tapó el rostro con ambas manos. Naruto se había quedado con la boca abierta, pero al ritmo de los sollozos el entendimiento se abrió paso en él.

― No... ¿no pensarás que estoy enfadado contigo, Hinata?

Ella asintió entre las lágrimas, sin dejar de gemir desconsolada. Naruto la tomó por las muñecas, mientras sentía a su vez sus ojos inundándose.

― Pero, Hinata... quien debería estar enfadada eres tú. Quien te trató mal fui yo. Fui un bestia, un bárbaro, un bruto, no deberías ni haberme escuchado... hey...

Hinata descubrió las lágrimas de Naruto, y con su habitual suavidad, apoyó la frente en la de él. Ambos se musitaron disculpas, aunque Naruto no quiso ni oír las de Hinata y replicaba al instante.

― Pero... todo iba bien, Naruto. Me habías puesto a mil...

De repente, Hinata se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir y se ruborizó tanto que parecía a punto de estallar. Naruto se rió entre las lágrimas, y ella no pudo más que seguirlo. Deseaba que él la besase, ahora que todo se había aclarado.

― Hey, Hinata... no me pongas esa carita, sabes que no puedo resistirme. El caso es que... ¡No puedo besarte ahora, Hinata! He decidido empezar de nuevo.

Hinata expresó su decepción con un leve reproche y un mohín de tristeza.

― Joooo... Hinataaaa... te aseguro que merecerá la pena. Tú déjalo todo en mis manos. Pero aunque desee devorarte cada vez que veo esa piel tan hermosa, esos ojos brillantes, tu cuello esbelto y apetitoso que... glubs...

Se puso en pie de un salto y cruzó la habitación, dejando a Hinata de piedra.

― Mañana... mañana pasaré a buscarte a las ocho, ¿de acuerdo?... me voy porque me volveré loco si te miro más en ese _hakama_ tan fino...

Ella lo vio enrojecer y estremecerse, pero cerró la puerta.

"Jo, con lo que me apetecía que Naruto me besase..."


	3. Crisálidas

**3. Crisálidas**

TONK

― _Iteeeee_... _¡Kuso!_...

― ¡Levántate ya, maldito vago!

Ino le pisoteó un rato más la cabeza hasta que Shikamaru se sentó, gruñendo y frotándose allí donde ella lo había golpeado.

― _Mendokusai_...

TONK

― ¡Vas a llegar tarde!

Shikamaru se cabreó tanto que se levantó de un salto, pateando el cuenco de madera que Ino le había tirado, acertándole otra vez en la cabeza.

― ¡Ino! ¡Deja de tirarme cosas, joder!

Algo tironeó de su chaleco. Al descender la mirada allí estaba la pequeña, mirándolo divertida.

― Has dicho una palabrota, Shikamaru-_jichan_. ¿Quieres que mamá te abra la cabeza?

Cuando cerró la puerta de la calle se palpó el bolsillo. Aquella pequeña arpía siempre encontraba alguna razón para desplumarlo. Sabía que Ino no soportaba que soltase tacos delante de los niños, así que lo había sobornado para no chivarse. El niño le gustaba más, pero era igual de temible cuando se trataba de chantajes. "Nunca tendré críos" rezongó para sí mismo Shikamaru "... y si los tengo, no serán así". Encendió un fósforo con la uña, y prendió con él la lamparita _kami_ de la entrada.

Al reflejarse en el cristal de la tienda de _dango_ se dio cuenta del aspecto horrible que tenía. La coleta estaba torcida, el pantalón arrugado, los ojos hinchados ... ¡y la cara a rayas! "Mierda... esto me pasa por quedarme dormido en el suelo". Pensó en pasar por el apartamento antes de ir a entrenar, al menos para quitarse el dolor de cabeza con alguna pastilla.

Arrastró los pies hasta la puerta del Fuego, donde montaban guardia dos compañeros _chuunin_. Le estaba dando ô entregaba sus documentos para que los agentes de la puerta los revisaran. Al ver a Shikamaru se sonrió.

― Una mala noche, ¿no?

Se dieron la mano. Shikamaru pensó que el día estaba mejorando. Pero estaba equivocado.

― Vaya pintas...

Temari se apoyaba en el abanico, dirigiéndole una mirada insolente. Se acercó lentamente al ninja, que ya rezongaba, y le empujó con dos dedos en la frente.

― Encima hueles a alcohol... qué asco. Si yo fuera la Hokage te mandaría azotar.

― Si tú fueras Hokage ningún hombre sería ninja. Vámonos, tenemos que descargar los materiales de laboratorio.

Kankurô la tomó de la muñeca para llevársela consigo. Pero aún tuvo tiempo para ofrecerle una sonrisa divertida a Shikamaru. Le había deslizado una nota en la mano. "Espero que la próxima vez te hayas lavado la boca"

― _Mendo_...

Un acceso de tos resacosa le dio la razón a Temari.

* * *

Arrugó el pergamino en la mano, que le temblaba. Era un comunicado de la Hokage. Tenía una misión. Una misión... con Shino...

La verdad es que se sentía demasiado avergonzada por lo que sentía como para pensar en Shino. se había pasado la noche soñando con él: la llevaba en brazos, la tomaba con sus manos... y en los momentos de desvelo, no podía parar de pensar en el ninja. Y ahora tenían una misión juntos... al menos comenzaban el viaje al día siguiente. Tenía veinticuatro horas enteras para hacerse a la idea.

Decidió desayunar fuera. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía la oportunidad de salir por ahí. Se vistió con un vestido sencillo que le habían regalado en su último cumpleaños. Tampoco tenía demasiadas oportunidades para vestir otra cosa que no fuera el uniforme. Aun así, llevaba un pequeño estuche de armas atado al muslo. También decidió, al pasar por el espejo del recibidor, soltarse el pelo.

La mañana luminosa le sorprendió. De repente se sentía tan alegre que tenía ganas de gritar. Compró unas cebolletas en el puesto de las hortalizas, y más tarde unas setas y algo de ternera, pensando hacer algo de ramen casero para comer. La cocina era otro de los placeres que no podía cultivar por la falta de tiempo. Cuando doblaba la esquina para enfilar la calle de las especias, se dio de frente con un extraño. Se le cayeron de las manos las bolsas.

― Lo siento, lo siento ― se agachó para recoger su compra, que se había desparramado por la tierra compacta, pero las manos del extraño ya estaban en la labor. Eran las manos de Shino. Se quedó petrificada en el sitio mientras él le ofrecía las bolsas y, en vez de ruborizarse, palideció. Estaba empezando a asustarse: tantos encuentros con Shino no eran normales.

― Se te han caído.

Tenten tembló un tanto al recoger las bolsas de aquellos dedos largos y blancos. Claro que se le habían caído: él las había tirado.

― Te estaba buscando.

― A... ¿A mí?

― Sí. Necesito que me acompañes. ¿Tienes un segundo?

― Claro...

Shino se volvió y comenzó a caminar pausadamente. Tenten se sentía avergonzada de repente al mirarlo cubierto de toda esa ropa. Era la primera vez que Shino la veía tan... _descubierta_... al menos la primera vez desde que ella lo viera a él tan... _descubierto_...

Esta vez sí se ruborizó.

La casa del clan Aburame parecía tan hermética como sus integrantes. Desde fuera sus paredes eran más altas que las de las demás casas, y el alero se alzaba, amenazante, como los dientes de algún insecto monstruoso. Las puertas principales estaban cerradas, y no había ninguna ventana que dejase ver siquiera una sombra del exterior. Shino manipuló la manilla de la puerta lateral y la abrió. Tenten entró tras él, inclinándose para poder traspasar el umbral.

El patio frontal estaba desierto, y el sol de verano lo azotaba con justicia. Era una gran superficie arenosa y seca. No había nadie por allí, y a Temari se le antojó un lugar triste.

Cuando le dio paso a la puerta principal, Shino le ofreció unas suaves zapatillas que ella aceptó. Él tomó las bolsas y abrió una puerta lateral de la entrada para colocarlas dentro, y Tenten pudo ver que se trataba de un gigantesco refrigerador. Dentro, apiladas ordenadamente en filas y filas de brillante escarcha, había orbes de cristal rellenas de agua donde nadaban diminutas crías de insecto.

― Qué preciosidad...

Tenten se acercó para mirar mejor, y se maravilló por un momento con aquellos cuerpos pequeños y tan transparentes que algunos sólo se veían cuando nadaban.

Shino le puso una mano en el hombro. A la luz de los fluorescentes era aún más pálido.

― No debemos dejar que se pierda el frío o se morirán.

Tenten se ruborizó, avergonzada.

― Lo siento...

― No pasa nada.

No supo leer en la expresión de Shino (en lo poco que se veía de su rostro) porque él tenía las gafas escarchadas, pero juraría que la voz le vacilaba.

* * *

Había decidido ducharse en la academia, aunque conservaba el cabello húmedo. Si no, a la doncella le costaría demasiado moldearlo después. Salía con tanto atropello de los vestuarios que no pudo evitar tropezar en la entrada y dar de morros con el suelo.

― _Iteee_...

Alguien se rió a su espalda. Kiba recogía algunos de los útiles que se le habían desparramado a la _kunoichi_.

― Encima no te rías, cara de perro... ― se sacudió la ropa con fastidio mientras se levantaba. Al ver su cabello, que se había llenado de arena, gimió con fastidio ― Joooo... mierdaaa...

― Un poco de respeto mientras aún estamos en la academia, jovencita ― se sonrió Kiba, alzando un dedo con actitud autoritaria ―, recuerda que soy tu superior.

Ella lo miró con escepticismo, alzando una ceja mientras se estiraba la chaqueta.

― Vamos, hombre... si te he visto pasar por casa desde pequeña...

Kiba le devolvió las cosas que había recogido del suelo, y se sorprendió al encontrar algo de maquillaje entre las armas, que ella guardaba en la mochila. Sin embargo cuando ella tomó los polvos de arroz de sus manos, pareció darse cuenta de algo.

― ¡Llego tarde!

Echó a correr calle arriba. Kiba no tenía nada mejor que hacer y le divertía verla tan apurada, así que con un silbido llamó a Akamaru. El perrazo apareció en la puerta en menos de dos segundos y de un salto Kiba se subió en él.

― ¡Sube! ¡Llegaremos antes!

Hanabi ni siquiera paró de correr. Era tan ágil que subió en un solo impulso a la grupa del perro. Recorrieron las calles de Konoha a gran velocidad, Akamaru era ya tan hábil que no chocó con nadie, ni interfirió en las riadas de gente que se dirigían a casa a comer.

En la puerta de la mansión Hyuuga esperaba una doncella, que llevaba el kimono de gala puesto. Al ver la facha de Hanabi (despeinada, polvorienta y acalorada) se disgustó.

― ¡Hanabi-sama! ¡Dijiste que vendrías ya maquillada!

― ¡Lo siento, Naname! ― Hanabi le forzó en las manos la mochila y entró en el patio dejando tras de sí trazas de su uniforme, que se iba quitando en la carrera. Al recoger uno de los guantes, colgado de la puerta, la doncella se quedó mirando a Kiba (y a Akamaru).

― ¿Es usted uno de los invitados al _miai_?

― No, yo sólo... ― Kiba se había quedado de piedra ― Yo sólo la traigo a tiempo...

― Muchas gracias, entonces ― la doncella se inclinó ante el sorprendido ninja y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

* * *

Lee seguía pateando el tronco después del entrenamiento matutino. Chôji se quitaba la armadura y se cambiaba el fino _yukata_ por otro de color celeste. El estómago le rugía con impaciencia. Algo cayó con un golpe suave a su lado en la hierba. Era una barra de cereales.

― Engáñalo para poder llegar a casa ― la voz de Lee se elevó por sobre los golpes. Chôji tomó la barrita y se puso a buscar en la envuelta la odiosa palabra "dietético". Siempre se había jurado no comer nada que llevase las palabras "light", "dietético", "bajo en calorías" o "cero por ciento de materia grasa". Pero no las encontró. Sólo unas letras grandes y naranjas: "Energético".

Arrancó la envuelta y le pegó un buen mordisco. El sabor de las frutas y el chocolate le provocó un rugido en la panza satisfecha.

― Gracias, Lee.

― De nada, compañero.

El ninja se sentó a su lado, resoplando. Sacó de su bolsa otra barrita y ambos brindaron por los dulces repletos de proteínas.

― Por cierto... Shikamaru vuelve esta noche a casa ― anunció Lee, rebuscando vendas nuevas en la mochila. Al no encontrarlas, Chôji le alargó la suya ―, esta mañana Yuko ya se ha establecido en la residencia de estudiantes.

― A Ino le va a encantar la noticia ― sonrió Chôji, divertido ―, Shikamaru le pone de los nervios.

― No es mal compañero ― Lee se sobresaltó con el pitido que se escapó de la mochila de Chôji. Aliviado, comprobó que se trataba de un muñeco de goma ―, pero la verdad es que Ino pierde demasiado pronto la paciencia. Hay que acostumbrarse a su ritmo pausado, si no te saca de quicio.

― No sé cómo os lleváis tan bien ― Chôji recogió el muñeco de la hierba y lo apretó entre los dedos vendados. A su niña le encantaba hurgarle en la mochila ―, tú tan activo y él tan perezoso.

― Yo tampoco me lo explico, pero es así. Quizá es que yo le doy cuerda, y él me frena a veces.

― ¿Qué es lo que estudia Yuko exactamente?

― Relaciones internacionales.

― Es un encanto de niña.

― Es de familia ― Lee sonrió.

* * *

― Otra vez mal...

Naruto dejó los cubiertos en la mesa. Se estaba desesperando con tantos errores. ¿Por qué aquellos malditos extranjeros no comían con palillos, como la gente normal?

― De adentro a fuera, Naruto. No te lo repetiré más veces.

― ¿Y los cubiertos que hay encima?

― No te preocupes por esos. Si no pides marisco o moca de postre no los usarás.

"Evitar el marisco y la mosca... la monja... lo que sea que no sepa lo que es" anotó mentalmente el ninja. Llevaban toda la sobremesa ensayando, y le estaba dando hambre de verdad. Pero Neji no lo dejaba comer si no era con los cubiertos apropiados, él ya se había comido todo correctamente y aguardaba paciente.

― Pero... ¿por qué te empeñas en llevarla a un restaurante extranjero en la primera cita?

― Hombre, no iba a llevarla al Ichiraku...

― Ya, pero hay multitud de lugares de aquí donde se come muy bien.

Naruto se sonrojó.

― He... estado leyendo... algunas revistas...

Hizo una pausa. Las orejas le ardían.

― ... de chicas...

Neji palideció de golpe. Los labios finos se le apretaron, como conteniéndose. Pero no pudo más. Rompió a reír con franqueza, agarrándose los costados. Al principio Naruto se molestó un poco, pero después se rascó la nuca, avergonzado.

* * *

La caricia del chakra terminó de ordenarle las ideas, e incluso las ojeras le desaparecieron del rostro.

― Voy a empezar a cobraros por esto...

Sakura retiró las manos de la nuca de Shikamaru, que se golpeó los hombros con pereza.

― Gracias, Sakura.

― Tenías todas las cervicales agarrotadas. Seguro que te has quedado dormido en el suelo del salón. Terminarás por coger una pulmonía.

― Es que... mira que le dije a Ino que no le pusiera suavizante al futón. Después me pica todo el cuerpo.

― ¿Te quedaste ayer en casa de Chôji? Pobre Ino, seguro que estuvisteis los dos gamberros de juerga.

― No la compadezcas, menuda bruja...

Shikamaru rebuscó entre los matorrales y sacó una enorme bolsa de viaje.

― Llevo toda la semana durmiendo en casa de Chôji, y ni un solo día he usado ese futón perfumado. Paso de oler como una maldita mujer toda la mañana. Suerte que hoy vuelvo a casa.

― ¿Qué le pasa a tu habitación? ¿Otra vez Naruto se ha dejado el grifo abierto?

Naruto vivía en el piso superior, y no había mes que no les armara alguna con sus despistes.

― No, teníamos una invitada. Pero Lee me avisó con bastante antelación.

Sakura se quedó petrificada a medio movimiento, con la mano metida en la mochila.

― Una invitada...

― La verdad es que es un cielo. Juega al _shôgi_ casi tan bien como Asuma-sensei. Me trajo un juego de piedra negra como regalo por las molestias.

― Y... Dices que hoy se va.

― Sí, pero se muda muy cerca, a menos de una manzana. Ahora que me acuerdo... prometió que hoy nos haría la comida, y según Lee cocina de miedo. ¿Quieres venir?

Sakura meditó un instante. ¿De verdad le apetecía comer con aquella chica, a la que Lee había invitado a la fiesta, a la que había prometido protección con la _nice guy pose_, a quien había alojado incluso en su casa? Se imaginó una comida en la que ambos no paraban de lanzarse miraditas, o de hacer manitas... no estaba preparada para ello. Lo que más le apetecía en ese momento era enterrarse en su cama y dormir, para que el día pasara lo más pronto posible.

Y lo peor era que aquella muchacha era, por lo visto, adorable. ¿Y si la conocía y le caía bien? Sakura decidió que lo mejor era no conocerla, y así poder odiarla un poco en la distancia.

― No, gracias. Seguramente llame a Ino esta tarde para quedar.

― Esta tarde tienes clase de Protección Externa, Sakura.

― Huy... ― miró su reloj, y vio el día que era ― ¡es verdad! ¿Cómo sabes tú eso?

― Porque Lee también la tiene, lleva toda la semana emocionado por trabajar contigo. ¿Sabes que últimamente no para de hablar de ti?...

La verdad era que Shikamaru empezaba a hartarse de aquellas conversaciones _monotema-Sakura_ que a veces absorbían a Lee, de tal modo que se pasaba _horas_ contándole lo genial que era Sakura. El camino más corto parecía ser el desviarlas hacia ella. "Si quieres hablar sobre lo genial que es" le decía a veces Shikamaru "¿por qué no se lo cuentas a ella directamente? Seguro que le gustará saber lo que opinas. A las mujeres les gusta que las adulen". Pero Lee bajaba la mirada y se quedaba callado. Parecía no tener el valor suficiente.

* * *

El silencio era total en el ala este de la mansión Aburame. Las paredes desnudas estaban pintadas de blanco. Un cartel le indicó a Tenten que se hallaban en la zona de cuarentena.

― ¿Zona de cuarentena?

― La zona de las crías. Silencio, oscuridad y limpieza.

Tenten siguió caminando detrás de Shino. Pasaron varias puertas de madera que estaban cerradas, y una acristalada. Dos mujeres manipulaban muestras en un pequeño laboratorio, cubiertas completamente por dos trajes blancos y aislantes. Al final se detuvieron ante un portal de hierro. Shino corrió la barra que lo cerraba lentamente, haciendo que las hojas de la puerta vibraran con un sonido ronco.

― Atrás.

Tenten dio un paso atrás, obediente. Shino tiró hacia dentro de las hojas gigantescas hasta que revelaron lo que había detrás. Una oleada de frescura le escalofrió la piel. En un primer momento los ojos se le velaron con la luz repentina, pero cuando al fin se le acostumbraron se quedó petrificada. La boca se le abrió se asombro, y Shino alargó un brazo para que ella pasara primero.

Se encontraban en un gigantesco jardín, tan repleto de vegetación que el sol se recortaba en los paseos formando hermosos arabescos. En cada lugar que mirase estiraban sus pétalos flores exóticas y de un colorido tal que casi dañaban los ojos. Algunas eran tan grandes que podría haberse sentado en su corola, otras tan diminutas como cabezas de alfiler pero brillantes y blancas como un copo de nieve; las había tan altas que sobresalían por las copas de algunos de los árboles hasta casi rozar la cúpula acristalada, y también algunas que entrelazaban sus tallos formando exquisitas redecillas entre los arbustos. Por doquier pudo aspirar sus fragancias dulces o frescas según caminaba lentamente, seguida por Shino. Cantaban las fuentes como voces de lo profundo, salpicándola y haciéndola reír en algunas ocasiones. Él la invitó a hundir las manos en uno de los estanques, donde nadaban pequeños escarabajos transparentes. Aquí y allá se afanaban numerosos miembros del clan, atareados en sus quehaceres, saludándola suavemente con sus voces neutras y veladas por las vestimentas.

Sintió un cosquilleo de electricidad cuando Shino la tomó de la mano para guiarla a través de un puente tallado hacia uno de los pequeños invernaderos que asomaban sus tejados por entre los árboles. Al entrar le sacudió el suave aliento del calor.

Encima de las mesas crecían en tiestos plantas de largas hojas. Entre ellas comían perezosamente unos escarabajos grandes y negros, con el caparazón brillante. Shino retiró un par de una de las plantas y les levantó las alas duras para mirar debajo las blandas. Después se los alargó a Tenten, quien los cogió con cuidado. Eran tan grandes que los dos le cubrían completamente la mano. Sus antenas le cosquilleaban en los dedos.

― Llévalos mañana. Ahora mira debajo de sus caparazones.

Debajo del primero las alas transparentes tenían los bordes amarillos. El segundo tenía las alas blandas completamente negras.

― Son escarabajos del desierto. El de las alas negras es el macho.

Shino alargó una de las manos hacia delante, estirando los dedos abiertos hacia abajo. Desde la manga caminaron hasta su mano otros dos escarabajos idénticos.

― Yo también llevo dos. Si te pierdes, guardaré mi hembra y mi macho encontrará la tuya. Si me capturan, hazlo tú y él te llevará hasta mi hembra.

Tenten sonrió. Era una buena estrategia.

― Pero no olvides darles de comer un poco de carne cruda al final de cada día. Necesitan proteínas cuando están de misión.

Tenten se dio la vuelta. Quien había hablado no fue Shino, sino una mujer que acababa de entrar al invernadero. A diferencia de los miembros del clan que había visto antes, ella vestía un _yukata_ normal y no se cubría el rostro ni la cabeza, ni tampoco llevaba gafas. Su rostro pequeño y almendrado era hermoso y pálido, y llevaba el oscuro cabello atado en una coleta muy larga. Tenten hizo una pequeña reverencia.

― Tú eres Tenten, ¿verdad? He visto tus combates de promoción, ascendiste el mismo año que mi hijo.

― ¿Usted es la madre de Shino?

― Sí, me llamo Yuki. Por cierto, no os he visto entrar... ― se volvió hacia su hijo, más alto que ella, frunciendo el ceño ― no me digas que habéis entrado por el lado este. ¿Querías impresionarla abriendo el portal de bronce, Shino-kun?

El traje de Shino no dejó que su rubor se revelase, pero Tenten, agradablemente incómoda, carraspeó para sacarlo del apuro.

― Creo que es hora de que vuelva a casa. Sakura estará preocupada.

― Oh, no ― Yuki abrió de nuevo la puerta del invernadero, indicándoles que la siguiesen ―, necesitas una urna para esos escarabajos... y la comida está lista. ¿Nos harás el honor de acompañarnos?


	4. Calma

**4. Calma**

Naruto caminaba calle abajo. Neji lo observó hasta que dobló la esquina. "Espero que le vaya bien a ese cabeza dura" pensó, bajando la persiana de bambú en silencio. Se sentó en la mesita de nuevo, abriendo el cajón superior del escritorio. Allí guardaba todas las cartas de su amada.

Las acarició con el dorso de la mano lentamente, con mimo. La última estaba atada con una cinta ligeramente lavanda*. Al verla recordó los nervios que sintió al recibirla. Extendió un pergamino de papel de doblar en la mesita y frotó con paciencia la piedra de tinta en su juego de escritura. Cuando la mezcla tenía la consistencia adecuada, mojó el pincel y lo detuvo verticalmente sobre el papel, aún sin tocarlo, calculando las palabras.

Alguien llamó suavemente a la puerta. Neji devolvió el pincel a la bandeja.

― Adelante.

Hiashi corrió la puerta, y Neji se apresuró a efectuar el _kowtow*_ protocolario. El patriarca de la familia lo saludó con una leve inclinación, y se sentó al otro lado de la mesita con gesto serio.

― Hiashi-sama, es un honor que haya encontrado tiempo para visitarme.

― Me gusta charlar contigo, Neji.

― ¿Qué tal se ha desarrollado el _miai_?

Hiashi sonrió ligeramente.

― La verdad es que ha ido bastante bien. Estoy orgulloso de Hanabi. Pero no es eso lo que venía a comentarte, Neji.

Desde los pliegues de su kimono extrajo un pergamino ornamentado, con el cilindro central tallado en madera de fresno. Lo desenrolló con parsimonia y comenzó a tenderlo en la mesita. Neji retiró sus útiles de escritura. Esto parecía serio, la carta podía esperar.

La caligrafía, en letras negras sombreadas en oro, parecía de una persona muy culta. Y no todo el mundo podía permitirse el cedro tallado.

― El señor de las tierras del este me envió ayer esta misiva. Es más un mensaje para ti que para mí, Neji, pero como es lógico viene dirigida al cabeza de familia. El primogénito de su señoría ya ha recibido su primer afeitado de cabeza.

Neji se quedó sin aliento.

― Ha... llegado el momento...

― Sí, Neji. El señor quiere que sea en una semana. Espero que la noticia te haga tan feliz como a mí.

― Por supuesto, Hiashi-sama ― Neji tocaba el pergamino con manos temblorosas y la mirada perdida, y una pequeña sonrisa le crecía en el rostro sonrojado.

― Iniciaré de inmediato los preparativos, pues. Si deseas llevar contigo a alguien en especial, comunícamelo y se harán los ajustes pertinentes.

Hiashi observó a su sobrino desde su mirada severa, y la emoción y los nervios del ninja le provocaron una repentina ternura. Enrolló de nuevo la carta y se la guardó, poniéndose en pie. Neji lo siguió, abrió la puerta y esperó a que abandonase la sala para poder cerrarla. Su tío se volvió, observándolo con severidad. Pero en su mirada blanca había algo nuevo esta vez, algo cálido y cercano.

― Hizashi estaría muy orgulloso de ti, Neji ― el ninja descendió la mirada, emocionado ―, estoy seguro de que ahora mismo el corazón le sonríe.

― Gracias, Hiashi-sama... gracias...

― Creo que a partir de mañana no deberías trabajar hasta tu regreso. Hay muchas cosas que preparar.

― De acuerdo, Hiashi-sama. Me pondré en contacto con mis superiores.

― Y... ― el mismo Hiashi tomó la puerta y la entornó ― no creo que haya problemas en que uses el traje ceremonial de los Hyuuga.

Cuando su tío cerró del todo la madera, Neji respiró hondo. Entonces en una semana podría al fin casarse... por primera vez en mucho tiempo se dejó llevar por la pasión del momento. Repuso los útiles de escritura y comenzó una carta arrebatadora, emocionada y ardiente. Esta vez usaría el pequeño halcón azul, aquel que sabía encontrar las habitaciones de su amada en la noche, cuando la casa estaba dormida y su padre no vigilaba la correspondencia.

* * *

― _¡Tadaimaaaa!_

― Estamos en el salón, Shikamaru.

El shinobi se quitó las sandalias y se lavó los pies en el aseo antes de ir al salón. Tener una chica en casa, aunque se tratase de la adorable Yuko, le ponía nervioso.

― He traído el postre ― tomó de nuevo del recibidor la bolsa de melocotones. Olía de maravillas. Caminó hacia el salón con una media sonrisa, sabía que a Lee le encantaban ―, espero que no le importe a nuestra invitada.

― ¿Por qué debería molestarme que por una vez hagas algo bien?

Shikamaru se quedó petrificado en la puerta del comedor. Yuko sonreía desde la barra de la cocina, y Lee le servía un té a... Temari...

― Temari...

― Sí, soy yo... Al menos Lee ha sido tan educado como para invitarme a comer después de tragarme un viaje tan largo sólo para que Kankurô y tú juguéis a las cocinitas. ¿Qué demonios te pasa? Parece que hubieras visto un fantasma.

― No, nada, es que... me ha sorprendido ― miró a Lee, que se aguantaba las ganas de reír tapándose la boca. Joder, iba a odiarlo desde _ya_.

― Muchas gracias, Shika-kun ― Yuko tomó la bolsa de manos del ninja ―. Siéntate, ya está todo listo.

La comida estaba deliciosa. Lee engullía con entusiasmo mientras Shikamaru casi ni probó bocado. Temari no hacía más que mortificarlo, haciéndole cosquillas con sus pies hábiles por debajo de la mesa y sonriéndole con una mueca perversa.

― Lee ― Shikamaru aprovechó que Temari conversaba con Yuko para susurrar al oído a su compañero ―, te voy a matar, maldito...

― No te quejes ― Lee le sonrió, divertido ante cómo se le hinchaba la vena de la frente a Shikamaru ―. Tienes pocas oportunidades para verla. Sé que te gusta de verdad.

― Pero ¿quién?... ¿cómo?... ― Shikamaru tomó un gran trago de su té, abrasándose la garganta en el proceso.

― Crees que no eres como los demás, compañero ― sentenció sabiamente Lee, pasándole el brazo por el hombro ―, pero SÍ que lo eres. Se te nota a la legua, genio.

Shikamaru sintió su sangre hirviendo.

― ¿Ah, sí? Pues te diré algo ― la fría cólera se le había convertido en deseo crudo de venganza ―: esta tarde tienes clases con Sakura...

Lee palideció.

― Y eso no es todo... ― Shikamaru se sacudió el brazo de su compañero del hombro, y susurró con voz fría y escéptica ― ella cree que tienes novia, y está furiosa...

― ¿Qué?... ¿Que cree que...

― Yuko.

Lee tragó con dificultad.

― Si se lo explico seguro que... seguro que lo entenderá...

― La mujeres no funcionan así, amigo...

― ¿Y cómo se supone que funcionan las mujeres, genio?

No se habían dado cuenta, pero Yuko se había marchado a la cocina y Temari les llevaba escuchando unos segundos. Su mueca insolente por un momento dejó cortado a Shikamaru, pero al instante él recuperó su pose de inquebrantable seguridad.

― No le creerá sólo con las palabras. A las mujeres nunca les basta con que les digas algo, te tienes que dejar el pellejo demostrándolo.

― ¿Y eso lo sabes por experiencia propia, niñato? ― Temari le colocó en ese preciso momento el pie breve y hábil entre las piernas. Pero Shikamaru no se inmutó.

― Demasiado trabajo para mí. Hacer cosas como esa me cansan ― se volvió de nuevo hacia el pálido Lee. Frustrada, Temari sintió cómo Shikamaru apartaba con brusquedad el pie de su anatomía por debajo de la mesa ―. Tendrás que declararte, amigo...

― Declararme...

― Y pronto. La cólera le crecerá a Sakura como una planta de cizaña, cuanto más tardes, más difícil va a ser...

― Pronto...

* * *

No había sido tan terrible, al fin y al cabo. Tenten había comido con Shino y su madre tan sólo, y ella había sido tremendamente amable. Aunque algunas veces parecía ensañarse en su hijo al ponerlo en situaciones comprometidas. Tenten se rió. Aun en ese momento, mientras caminaba hacia su casa con la pequeña urna en una mano y la compra en la otra, le retumbaban las palabras que Yuki le susurró al despedirse de ella: "Incluso debajo de tanta ropa se esconde un hombre normal".

Shino se había disculpado cuando la acompañó hasta la puerta por la actitud _demasiado amistosa_ de su madre. Pero a Tenten le había gustado mucho, le había resultado muy simpática, más allá del hermetismo del clan Aburame. Esto último no se lo dijo a Shino, por supuesto.

Fue Shino quien se inclinó para retirarle una pequeña oruga del borde de la falda.

― Les gustan las flores. Debe haberte confundido.

Tenten se ruborizó de repente ¿Era eso algún tipo de cumplido? Shino elevaba la cimbreante criatura ante sus gafas oscuras, y la oruga reptaba por su mano.

― El estampado de ese vestido es de madreselvas. Esta especie vive entre ellas.

Ella se sintió de repente un poco ridícula.

― Muchas gracias por la comida, Shino. Y muchísimas gracias por el regalo. Me encantan estos insectos. Y tu casa es... wow... alucinante.

― Muchas gracias. Hay poca gente que sepa apreciarlo.

― Pero... ― no pudo evitar sonrojarse de nuevo ― pero me siento un poco mal. No tengo nada que ofrecerte a cambio de los escarabajos...

― No hace falta.

― Pero es que quiero hacerlo, de verdad ― se balanceó vacilante sobre los pies, escarbando con la punta del izquierdo como una niña pequeña ― ¿Querrías venir a cenar a mi casa esta noche, como compensación?

― ¿Quieres que se lo diga a mi madre?

― ¡No! ― Tenten casi había gritado. Se tapó la mano con una boca y rió, violentada ― No... quiero decir, mi casa no es nada del otro mundo, me sentiría mal llevando a tu madre a un apartamento tan pequeño ― a Tenten le sonó ridícula la excusa, pero Shino pareció creerla. Y si no la creyó, no dijo nada que lo demostrara.

― A cenar...

― Te prometo que cocino muy bien ― alzó la bolsa de la compra como para demostrarlo, y se sintió estúpida al instante ―... si hay algo que no te guste, dímelo.

Shino pareció meditar. La oruga le trepaba por el hombro, perezosa.

― Si huele bien, me gustará.

A Tenten le pareció una respuesta extraña. Pero al menos había dicho que sí. Por el camino a casa saludó a la familia de Ino y Chôji, que iban de camino a la floristería Yamanaka. La pequeña Chôjo se asomó a la urna y gritó emocionada "¡Qué grandes son!". Al pequeño todo parecía aburrirle.

Al abrir la puerta de casa oyó el trastear de cacharros de Sakura en la pila. Parecía enfadada.

― Sakura-chan... ya he llegado.

― Bienvenida a casa.

― Pero... si no has tocado la comida...

Al girarse, Sakura ofrecía un espectáculo lamentable. Estaba toda despeinada, tenía los ojos crispados y la cara sucia. Tenten la tomó de los hombros y comprobó que estaba temblando.

― Ahora mismo vas a contarme qué te ocurre.

Sakura no sabía por dónde empezar. Mientras Tenten le limpiaba la cara con un pañuelo húmedo ella le contó todo. Sakura, a la vez, intentaba comprender sus propios sentimientos sumida en el desconcierto, la ira, el miedo y la incredulidad.

― ... y no sé si es que me gusta de verdad (oh... dioses del cielo... ¿por qué?) o lo que me da rabia es que haya encontrado a otra... sabes, eso de "quiero lo que no tengo"... lo de no darse cuenta de lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes... ¡Me pone de los nervios!

― Ay, Sakura, en que líos te metes...

― No es eso... ¡no te creas que me lo he ido buscando! ¿Crees que a mí me apetece andar así de rabiosa por Lee? Por favor... estamos hablando de _cejas encrespadas_...

Tenten se levantó y tomó la bolsa de trabajo de Sakura.

― Pues entonces tienes que ir allí y contárselo.

― ¿QUÉ? ― Sakura tomó su bolsa de manos de Tenten y la miró directamente a los ojos ― ¿Acaso estás loca? ¿Es que no lo entiendes? Se trata de LEE... seguro que convierte esto en una estúpida prueba, o proclama a voz en grito que al fin me ha hecho caer...

― Lee no es así.

El rostro endurecido de Tenten golpeó a Sakura como si su compañera la hubiese pegado de verdad.

― Sí, Lee se ha pasado la vida detrás de ti, pero no haces más que demostrar que no te has parado ni un solo segundo a intentar observarle de veras.

Sakura intentó interrumpirla para contestar, pero Tenten le tapó la boca con una mano.

― No, Sakura. Ahora vas a escucharme a mí. Llevo toda mi vida de ninja con Lee y creo que lo conozco, seguramente mucho más que tú, ya que te has dedicado a mirar la fachada en vez de intentar comprenderlo. Tú sólo hablas de sus cejas, su malla verde, su corte de pelo... ― Tenten le destapó la boca a Sakura. Estaba realmente dolida ― pero eso es sólo el caparazón de Lee. ¿Es que no vas a tener en cuenta su valor, su empeño, su lucha diaria? ¿No te halaga que te quiera de esa forma tan incondicional? Tú hablas de acoso... pues yo jamás lo he visto pasarse cerca de este piso, y eso que vive a una manzana. Siempre te ha tratado con respeto y educación. Siempre te ha querido a su modo, pero de una forma tan sincera y arrebatada que cuando le has dado de patadas ha intentado superarse, ser mejor para ti.

― Pero no hacía falta... ― Sakura estaba ahora tremendamente avergonzada.

― ¿Acaso no recuerdas cómo se escapaba de su cama cuando Gaara le destrozó la pierna y el brazo? Sólo para entrenar, para hacerse más fuerte...

Claro que lo recordaba. Era en sus manos donde se había desmayado. También se acordaba de cuando la protegió, a ella y a sus compañeros, en el bosque de la Muerte. Podría haber seguido con su prueba, pero arriesgó la vida ante tres ninja del sonido para protegerla. "Te dije que te protegería hasta la muerte"... y cuando salió recién operado en busca de Sasuke... o cuando les apoyaron en la misión de rescate al Kazekage... "cuando vuelvas a verme, seré más fuerte"...

― No, no te entiendo, Sakura. Por mucho que me lo expliques. Quiero que te aclares de una vez por todas, quiero que lo medites hasta que no te queden fuerzas. Por ti, sí... pero también por Lee. ¿No crees que esto ya ha durado demasiado? Como le hagas más daño voy a ser yo quien te pida cuentas.

Pero Tenten sonreía.

― Y péinate ya. Vas a llegar tarde a las clases.

* * *

Lee apretó el puño.

― ¡Está decidido! Si no consigo aclarar la situación, pasaré tres días sin dormir leyendo manuales de comportamiento. Y si en ellos no encuentro la respuesta, no dormiré examinando tratados de relaciones sociales. Y si no...

― Sí, sí... ― Shikamaru le forzó en las manos la bolsa de deporte y lo empujó hacia la puerta― Venga, pesado, deja de darle vueltas y vete ya, que aún llegarás tarde.

El fuego de la determinación aún le relucía en los ojos cuando Shikamaru cerró la puerta.

― _Mendokus..._

La boca de Temari atrapó la suya, dejándolo sin aliento. La _kunoichi_ se apretó contra su presa, tomándolo de la cabeza mientras lo besaba sin dejarlo respirar. Shikamaru no se quedó atrás. Mordió suavemente la lengua que lo atacaba, haciendo a Temari suspirar sorprendida, y tanteó aquel cuerpo femenino presionándolo en ráfagas, sin dejarla escapar de sus brazos. Llevó su lengua a explorar el cuello dorado, gruñendo como un animal hambriento. Temari se dejó hacer, tironeando del cabello oscuro y arañando la espalda fuerte por encima de la camiseta. Pero de un empujón repentino lo apartó de su piel, aplastándolo contra la pared.

― Tengo que irme, Kankurô me espera para ordenar los tubos de ensayo y codificar las etiquetas.

― Joder, Temari...

Ella elevó una ceja, divertida ante el estado en que dejaba al ninja. Se sintió un poco culpable y le concedió otro beso, profundo y húmedo. Shikamaru deslizó sus manos a lo largo de la columna de la _kunoichi_ y pellizcó gentilmente en el nacimiento de la espalda, allí donde el hueso de la cadera figuraba un delicioso hoyuelo. Temari gimió en sus labios sin poder evitarlo. Aquel maldito vago sabía cómo excitarla, y se encontró rendida por un segundo en su boca estimulante.

― Shikamaru ― con el antebrazo lo apartó de sí, y le presionó en la garganta para inmovilizarlo de otro golpe contra la pared ―... de verdad que ahora no puedo.

Se volvió y lo soltó. El ninja resoplaba frustrado. Pero Temari ya estaba al otro lado de la puerta. Se dio la vuelta antes de cerrarla del todo, observando de nuevo el estado lamentable en que dejaba tirado a Shikamaru. La satisfacción consigo misma había reemplazado a la culpa.

― Me gusta que me hagas caso, al menos esta vez tienes la boca limpia.

― Vete al infierno ― el ninja cerró de un golpe la puerta y la pudo oír reírse al otro lado antes de marcharse. Se dirigió al baño y abrió la ducha. El agua fría le puso de un humor de perros.

― Maldita mujer...

* * *

Ino separó algunas de las rosas más rojas. Sin demasiados miramientos, cortó los tallos y los tiró a la basura. Las corolas fueron cuidadosamente colocadas en fila en un recipiente transparente, y cubiertas con celofán. Con el bolígrafo de los encargos agujereó el celofán, y pulverizó un poco de agua como punto final.

― ¡Chôjiiiii!

El ninja apareció por la puerta. Llevaba la espalda cubierta por un gran pedazo de sarga, se había estado dedicando a acarrear sacos de abono de veinte kilos desde el camión hasta el almacén.

― ¡Dime!

― Hay que llevarle estas corolas a Tenten... y media docena de pensamientos pequeños. Pero antes, por favor, sacúdete la tierra...

― A sus órdenes, mi teniente.

Ino no podía evitar sonreír. Aquel establecimiento le traía recuerdos de cuando era más pequeña y estudiaba para ser ninja. Cómo habían cambiado las cosas desde entonces... Sus padres estaban de vacaciones por primera vez en años, y les habían pedido que se hicieran cargo de las comandas en aquellas fechas, ya que se acercaba la fiesta del sol de verano.

― ¡Ayyy!

Chôjo apareció corriendo desde la trastienda, con el ceño fruncido y frotándose el brazo. Ino supo de inmediato lo que había ocurrido.

― ¡Inosuke!

Ante la llamada de su madre, el pequeño se asomó con timidez al borde de la puerta. Sabía que le iba a caer una buena por pellizcar a su hermana.

― ¡Te he dicho mil veces que no pellizques a tu hermana, que luego le quedan marcas! ¿Se puede saber qué te ha hecho ahora?

― Me ha llamado estúpido...

Ino descendió la vista, hasta el lugar donde la niña se agarraba de su delantal. La pequeña sacó la lengua con insolencia en dirección a su hermano.

― Es que lo eres... hay que ser tonto para confundir una campanilla con una dedalina escarlata.

― ¡Son campanillas! ¡Díselo tú, mamá!

― Son dedalinas, Inosuke... ― resopló Ino ― y mira que te he dicho que no las toques, que son venenosas.

― No las he tocado ― el pequeño se escondió las manos tras la espalda, esbozando un puchero desobediente. Resoplando, Ino se acercó a él y se acuclilló para mirarlo cara a cara.

― Te he visto. Enséñame las manos.

En un principio se mostró reticente, pero al final le dio las manos a su madre. Las dos falanges superiores de sus dedos estaban completamente moradas, y las yemas empezaban a hincharse.

― Ve a que te cure papá, anda.

En ocasiones como aquella al niño le daba llorona. Corría lamentándose como si se estuviese muriendo al encuentro de su padre. La niña lo siguió, dispuesta a contarle al padre su versión de los hechos, siempre dejando claro que ella llevaba la razón.

Ino se sentó tras el mostrador, y enterró el rostro entre los brazos. Estaba tan cansada... el ambiente húmedo y ahogante tampoco ayudaba a que se despejase. No había sido capaz de comer al mediodía, sentía el estómago inseguro. Respiró hondo y se sonrió al oír la voz grave de su marido consolar al niño, y la voz chillona de la pequeña repitiendo "no llooores, no llooores, Ino-kun". También escuchó las pisadas de Chôji saliendo de la trastienda y deteniéndose un instante.

― Venga, vosotros dos... a ver cuántos círculos de piedra habéis hecho para cuando vuelva. Si hacéis más de veinte os traeré una chocolatina.

Oyó los gritos excitados de sus hijos y el corretear de sus piececitos al salir al patio. Entonces sintió la mano de Chôji retirándole la coleta de la nuca, y depositando un beso breve en el nacimiento de su cabello.

― ¿Otra vez mareada?

Alzó la vista. Su marido ya cargaba en sus manos los pedidos.

― No. Sólo tengo un poco de calor. Nada más.

Él se inclinó hacia ella, y antes de salir a la calle le susurró:

― Todo saldrá bien. Ya lo verás.

* * *

Llevaba toda la tarde haciendo mal los cálculos. Iruka resoplaba a su lado.

― Creía que lo habías entendido antes, eso me has dicho cuando te lo he explicado por novena vez...

― Lo siento.

― Hagamos una pausa, ¿quieres? ― Iruka dejó el bolígrafo en la mesa con gesto agotado ―. Me parece que en el recibidor hay una máquina de refrescos. Me apetece un trago de limón.

Sakura se dio en la frente con la palma, que resonó en la biblioteca como un latigazo. Algunos de los ninja que estudiaban se volvieron con miradas de reproche.

― Lo siento... ― se levantó, avergonzada, y decidió que saldría un rato a los jardines. Podía haberle tocado trabajo de campo, demonios. Seguir las indicaciones de alguien era siempre más fácil que hacer los cálculos y dar las instrucciones. En el jardín estaban aquellos que leían mapas y situaban balizas. Distinguió a Gai sentado en un parterre, discutiendo con Lee.

― Parece mentira ― Sakura se acercó al oír la voz airada del maestro, y comprobó sorprendida que Gai estaba regañando a su alumno, sentado ante él en el suelo ―, los otros tres equipos han recogido los siete testigos hace casi una hora... ¡y tú no llevas más que dos!

Lee se sonrojó, llevándose una mano a la nuca, y sonriendo como un bobo.

― Lo siento, Gai-sensei... debe ser el calor... quizá me ha dado demasiado el sol...

― ¡Nunca oí que el sol afectase a la capacidad de leer mapas!

Sakura, en la balaustrada y oculta por las ramas de un sauce, contempló los mapas que Lee ya había dejado a un lado. Nadie usaba rotulador rosa para marcar las sendas... nadie excepto... ¡ella! Eran sus mapas, sus coordenadas...

― Creo que no puedes tomarte mañana como día de descanso, Lee. Vendrás conmigo a la biblioteca central a las nueve de la mañana, y después de comer probaremos el circuito de pistas en el Bosque de la Muerte ― Lee miró hacia abajo, fastidiado ―. Lo siento, Lee, pero tú mejor que nadie deberías saber que lo has hecho mal. Ahora estamos en prácticas, pero si esto fuese una misión o una batalla, no serían testigos lo que habrías perdido. Cinco de tus compañeros habrían muerto.

Lee no elevó la vista. Los reproches de su maestro parecían afectarle más que cualquier otra cosa. Gai se levantó en silencio y posó muy brevemente la mano en el hombro del joven ninja, pero no le dirigió ninguna palabra de aliento mientras se alejaba, fastidiado.

Sakura se sintió terriblemente culpable, y el enfado y los nervios se le fueron de repente. Descendió las escaleras con rapidez hasta llegar al ninja.

― Lee...

Al ver que era ella, Lee inmediatamente mudó la expresión de tristeza a su gigantesca sonrisa de siempre.

― _Konnichi-wa_, Sakura.

― Lee, yo...

No sabía cómo empezar. Estaba dispuesta a enmendar su error como fuera.

― Lee... lo siento mucho.

― ¿El qué? ― Lee se puso en pie. De repente a Sakura se le subieron los colores, y una furia avergonzada le creció en el pecho. ¿Por qué le azoraba de esa manera?

― Los mapas son míos. Es que hoy no estoy muy concentrada, de veras...

― No pasa nada. Yo tampoco es que me sienta demasiado centrado...

― No me justifiques, caramba ― Sakura le dio con dos dedos en la frente, haciéndolo tambalearse ―. Siempre me estás defendiendo. Para ya.

Lee se sonrió levemente, y Sakura pensó que aquella sonrisa suave le sentaba mejor que la gigantesca.

― Te invito a un refresco cuando salgamos ― Sakura lo soltó sin pensar. Y se sintió aliviada con que todo pareciera tan natural y sencillo.

― A... ¿A mí? ― Lee había palidecido, y se agarraba las manos porque le temblaban ―... No hace falta, Sakura...

― No se hable más ― Sakura sabía que debía tomar la iniciativa, si no Lee se perdería en balbuceos y no llegarían a ninguna conclusión ―, te espero a la salida en la puerta principal, ¿de acuerdo?

Pero al salir de allí, Sakura se encontró algo más que no esperaba. La chica del baile, aquella que le había tomado de la mano y con la que había estado bailando, lo esperaba también. Una furia caliente e irracional le subió por la espalda inundándole el cerebro. ¿Acaso quería quedar con las dos? Se alejó a grandes zancadas iracundas calle abajo, pensando que si el cráneo subiese de temperatura con el enfado, ahora mismo estaría echando vapor por las orejas.

Lee aún pudo verla doblando la esquina cuando salió del edificio.

― ¡Sakura! ¡Eh, Sakura!

Pero ella desapareció. ¿Se habría arrepentido de quedar con él? Pero no dudó qué había hecho a Sakura enfadar cuando Yuko le tapó los ojos por detrás.

― ¡Sorpresa!

Lee, pesaroso, le contó mientras caminaban lo que ocurría.

― Cree que soy tu novia... ― Yuko se golpeaba con el índice suavemente en la barbilla ― pues esto hay que solucionarlo. Déjalo en mis manos, Lee-san. Confía en mí.

La sonrisa pícara de Yuko le intrigó.

* * *

1 El color lavanda es símbolo en Japón de las relaciones sexuales. Los diferentes grados del color sugerían el grado de contacto físico expresado.

2 Nombre que se da a las reverencias protocolarias.


	5. Metamorfosis

**5. Metamorfosis**

Hasta ahora todo estaba yendo bien, pensó Naruto. Le había abierto a Hinata la puerta al entrar, había movido con cortesía la silla para que ella pudiese sentarse, se había colocado la servilleta y no llevaba mal el tema de los cubiertos con los entrantes. Hinata lo miraba, dejándose hacer, con una mueca extrañada en el rostro. Naruto no era así.

Ninguno había cruzado ni tres palabras desde que se sentaron en la mesa. El ambiente estaba tan tenso que podía cortarse con un cuchillo. Naruto estaba concentrado en no meter la pata en tema de etiqueta, y trataba a Hinata con toda la distancia y el respeto posibles. Estaba tan guapa con aquel kimono de seda y el cabello brillante entrelazado en un complicado moño... Pero se olvidaba de considerar si a Hinata le gustaba aquello.

Y la verdad era que ella se sentía terriblemente incómoda. La comida extranjera le gustaba, pero el nuevo Naruto no le agradaba tanto. Al principio había sentido curiosidad por cómo se desenvolvería en su "primera cita", pero la curiosidad se le había ido de un plumazo cuando él comenzó a llamarla "Hinata-san". Adoraba el sonido de "Hinata-chan" en labios de Naruto, y su nuevo comportamiento le dejaba más que fría.

Cuando les retiraron los entrantes y ya tomaban la crema fría de calabacín, Naruto se dio cuenta del semblante triste de Hinata.

― Hinata-san¿te ocurre algo? ― dejó con suavidad la cuchara en el lateral. Estaba muy orgulloso de su manejo de la cuchara ― ¿No te gusta la comida?

― Está deliciosa ― contestó ella. Un torbellino se le había enrollado en el pecho. Si Naruto no terminaba con aquel comportamiento artificial, tendría que hacerlo ella ― ... pero yo pensaba que íbamos al restaurante de la colina...

― Pero... Hinata-san... ― el restaurante de la colina era un local normal, donde a veces cenaban grupos de ninja, alegres y ruidosos ― yo quería que fuese especial...

― Ya es especial, Naruto-kun. Contigo todo es especial. No te hace falta todo esto... ― escondió las manos bajo el mantel, porque no quería que él notase sus nervios. Naruto relajó el rostro. Hinata era más genial de lo que pensaba. Sonrió ampliamente, con un brillo infantil en los ojos azules.

― Vámonos. Te llevo donde quieras. Estoy un poco harto de todos estos cubiertos... ― Se levantó y acudió a mover la silla de Hinata para que se pudiese levantar. Mientras salía, ella le vio dejar el dinero en la mesa. Era mucho dinero. Se mordió el labio, sintiéndose culpable. Al llegar al hall se le ocurrió una idea.

― Naruto-kun... espera un segundo, por favor.

Con sus pasitos cortos, se deslizó hasta la recepción en silencio. Naruto se quedó en el hall intrigado, bailoteando de emoción sobre los pies. Al rato ella salió, llevando un paquete grande sobre las manos.

― ¿Qué es, Hinata-san?

― No preguntes y ven conmigo.

Naruto sintió un deseo enorme de tomarla de la mano. Pero se suponía que en una primera cita no podías coger a la chica de la mano, al menos eso decían las revistas. La siguió, con la curiosidad aguijoneándole en la nuca, hasta que al fin descubrió que ella se dirigía a los pisos de los ninja.

― Hinata-chan¿qué...?

― ¡Vaya! Parece que al fin has dejado de llamarme "Hinata-san" ― respondió ella, sin detenerse y sin girarse para mirarlo. Sentía el rostro sonrojado, pero la determinación que la impulsaba le daba un calor reconfortante ―. Me estabas haciendo sentir vieja. Como las señoras esposas que se ríen como gallinas en las cenas elegantes de los feudos del este. ¿Sabes que mi primo se casa en una semana? Hanabi me dijo que su prometida es muy bella y muy inteligente. Seguramente lo es, si no Neji no la habría escogido...

Naruto la seguía escaleras arriba con la boca abierta. Hinata nunca hablaba tanto.

---------------------------------

Había abierto la mesa del estudio. La verdad era que aun consumida, la poca comida que quedaba sobre los platos formaba un conjunto hermoso. Había hecho varias ensaladas pequeñas de flores silvestres y bayas de arbusto del pan, un revuelto de huevos de golondrina que había servido encima de los pensamientos, un plato de carne en tiras asada con setas y aromáticos, y de postre gelatina de rosas. El aroma de las flores inundaba el piso, y Shino había comido sin reparos todo lo que le cayó en el plato. Todo le había parecido delicioso, y Tenten no pudo evitar sonreír durante toda la cena, ofreciéndole repetir y llenándole platos que él vaciaba con deleite.

Ahora algunos pétalos reposaban en ellos, formando mosaicos de color y olor. Tenten los dejó allí, le gustaban. Ya los fregaría más tarde, ahora ambos iban a revisar coordenadas y a fijar estrategias de viaje y combate.

Tenten encendió las luces del techo.

― Demasiada luz.

Ella lo vio echarse las gafas hacia atrás y apagar en interruptor. Intentó encender el flexo, pero no tenía bombilla.

― Hace dos días que se fundió ― se disculpó Tenten. Se asomó al pasillo ― ¡Sakuraaa¿Compraste bombillas?

Sakura había entrado en casa muy enfadada. No quiso decir lo que le ocurría, y tampoco quiso cenar con ellos. Se había encerrado en su habitación, desde la que no salía ningún sonido. Tenten resopló y se volvió. Shino estudiaba con interés un farolillo de latón.

― ¿Es tuyo?

― Sí...

Recordó la época en que salía con Neji. A él le encantaba encender aquel farolillo mientras se recostaban en la cama por la noche. Parecía que hacía siglos de aquello.

― Pero tampoco tengo velas. Hace mucho que no lo uso.

Shino no respondió. Abrió la ventana a la noche de verano, y le mostró un saquito de piel verde que llevaba en el bolsillo frontal del abrigo.

― Usa esto por la noche en caso de que yo muera para marcar el camino de vuelta.

Sacó un pellizco de polvos del saquito y lo depositó en el fondo del farolillo. Tenten se había estremecido ante aquella frase, pronunciada con el mismo tono monótono de siempre.

― ¿Por qué tienes que decir esas cosas, Shino?

Tampoco contestó a aquello. Observaba con atención el farolillo abierto. Primero una, luego otra... el farolillo en poco tiempo se llenó de luciérnagas que zumbaban levemente alrededor de aquellos polvos. Shino cerró la puertecita de cristal y extendió los mapas en la mesa. A la luz verde lo poco de su piel que se veía parecía transparente.

---------------------------------

El piso de Hinata siempre estaba impoluto. Naruto se daba patadas mentales cada vez que lo veía, jamás había conseguido mantener su leonera bajo control.

― ¿Hanabi?

Su hermana no estaba. Algunas veces dormía con ella, pero recordó de repente que aquella tarde tenía fijado un _miai_.

― Ponte cómodo, por favor.

Naruto se sentó con cuidado en el sofá. Le encantaba repantingarse en él, pero su cita perfecta ya se le estaba yendo demasiado de las manos. Cuando Hinata desapareció en la cocina se concedió aflojarse un poco los zapatos. Eran nuevos y le estaban matando.

Escuchó el rumor de cacharros más allá de la puerta, y a Hinata canturreando mientras preparaba lo que fuera que estuviese haciendo. Una agradable calidez le invadió entonces. Qué cómodo era estar allí, en la tranquilidad de una noche de verano, teniendo tan cerca a Hinata. ¡Y qué Hinata! Parecía estar más alegre que nunca, más habladora. Pero aún así un miedo cosquilleante lo invadía: seguro que hacía algo que lo estropease.

Cuando ella empezó a vagar de la cocina a la sala acareando boles, bandejitas y platillos, Naruto se levantó para ayudarla. Pero ella lo detuvo suavemente.

― Tú quédate ahí. Quítate los zapatos, ya sabes dónde están las zapatillas¿no?

Se sonrió. Lo sabía perfectamente. Encontró las zapatillas azules que había usado siempre alineadas y limpias, y casi gruñó de satisfacción al desprenderse de aquella tortura de zapatos. Cuando volvió a la sala se encontró a Hinata ya sentada, y la mesa baja repleta de comida. Se sentó enfrente de la _kunoichi_, frunciendo el ceño.

― ¿Sabes lo que hacen con toda esta comida, Naruto? ― Hinata tomó el cuenco del ninja con naturalidad y le sirvió arroz hervido ― ¡La tiran! Y eso que está deliciosa...

Naruto tomó los palillos también, y se dio cuenta de que Hinata había arreglado los platos para poder comerlos como si fuesen de la tierra: la carne cortada en tiras, las verduras picadas en aros, las patatas machacadas con huevo crudo... incluso había salsas para acompañarlo todo. No pudo evitar sonreír con cierta tristeza.

― Muchas gracias, Hinata-chan. Has salvado mi cita desastrosa.

― No ha habido nada de desastre, Naruto-kun. Sólo hemos cambiado el escenario. Y creo que este es tan bueno como cualquier otro.

"Es mucho mejor" pensó el ninja, sonrojándose. Aquel kimono le sentaba a Hinata tan bien que no podía dejar de mirarla mientras disfrutaba de la cena. Ella le enseñó qué eran los espárragos, la carne curada y aquel postre tan extraño que parecía una flor.

― La próxima déjala del todo en mis manos, Hinata-chan ― elevó un pulgar, seguro de sus propias palabras ―, la segunda cita toda para mí¿ok?

Hinata se rió desde detrás del cuenco. La verdad era que no le importaba "ayudar" de aquel modo en el futuro.

---------------------------------

Estaba dormida, pero se despertó.

― Mmmhhh... ― gruñó, entre fastidiada y divertida ―... ¿es que aún te queda energía?

La respuesta vino envuelta en un leve gruñido:

― Siempre...

― Será porque te pasas el día durmiendo, idiota...

Se dejó hacer. Las manos hábiles la desarmaban. En la oscuridad él se apretó más contra ella, dominándola. Tumbada de lado, no pudo sino abandonarse a sus caricias y a aquellos besos que le picoteaban la nuca. Le encantaba cuando él olfateaba su cabello de ese modo, como un animal salvaje. Pero aún le gustaba más sentirse indefensa ante el toque de sus dedos o la potencia de sus caderas.

La mañana llegó sin que se diera cuenta... y con menos horas de sueño de las recomendadas. Mientras se duchaba pensó que llegaría tarde, y que como siempre tendría que soportar preguntas inoportunas (y mentir como una condenada). Maldijo en silencio su debilidad. Él roncaba tirado en la cama, y se le oía a través de la pared. Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

― _Ohayō_, Temari-san.

― _Ohayō_, Lee.

― ¿Quieres desayunar?

― No estaría mal.

Lee cocinaba a una velocidad supersónica. Ella lo observó divertida mientras tomaba los cereales. Rellenaba dos pequeños _bento_ con eficiencia, y eliminaba la menor brizna que sobresaliese de los apartados. Arroz, huevos, judías, pequeñas tortillas, trocitos de pescado, tacos de pollo...

― ¿Aceptarías un contrato en la Arena, Lee? Quiero que me hagas la comida todos los días, eres increíble.

Él se giró sonriendo hacia ella, halagado. Se volvió hacia los _bento_ y tapó uno de ellos, atándolo con un cordel y entrelazando en él unos palillos blancos de plástico. Lo tomó en las manos y se lo puso delante a la _kunoichi_.

― Llévatelo. Como agradecimiento por apreciarlo.

― ¿De verdad? Muchas gracias.

― Sí. Siempre hago de sobra, puedo llenar otro ahora mismo. Lo único es que este no lleva berenjena, aunque si quieres te la puedo añadir. Es el de Shikamaru.

― ¿Le haces la comida a Shikamaru? ― Temari congeló el gesto a media cucharada.

― No me importa.

― Te repito lo de la Arena, y esta vez en serio.

Lee se rió con sinceridad, sacando de un mueble bajo otra tartera de _bento_.

― Pero a lo mejor Shikamaru se enfada ― lo oyó decir desde la comida ―, hoy tendrá que hacerse la cena. Siempre preparo de más como te dije, pero es porque Shikamaru nunca se acuerda de cenar si no hay sobras.

― Que se fastidie. Que mueva ese culo de vago y cocine él.

― ¡Ja ja ja ja ja...!

Lee ató el tercer _bento_ y se sentó con la _kunoichi_ a desayunar. Con la misma energía con la que rellenaba los bento se aplicó al pomelo, los cereales y el gran tazón de leche.

― Si quieres cabrearlo alguna vez dale leche para desayunar. No la soporta.

Temari guiñó un ojo y tomó nota mentalmente. Al mirar el reloj de la cocina dio un respingo.

― Demonios... Llego más tarde que nunca...

Recogió rápidamente su armamento y se lo fijó al cuerpo con celeridad. Aún se ataba una de las sandalias cuando cerró la puerta de la calle, despidiéndose con un rezongo (estiraba con la boca una de las cuerdas que sujetaban su abanico a la espalda).

Lee recogió con paciencia los cacharros del desayuno y se desprendió de la parte superior del pijama. Ágilmente enganchó las rodillas en las espalderas del salón y comenzó una tanda de abdominales.

En la ciento treinta y seis vio bocabajo cómo Shikamaru salía de su habitación. Lo saludó con un murmullo que Lee interpretó como un "Buenos días", y se encaminó a la cocina. El ninja aún lo oyó maldecir cuando se quemó con el asa de la olla de arroz.

― Shikamaru... hay un paño en la puerta del horno, hombre...

---------------------------------

Shino se echó las gafas hacia atrás mientras salía. Tenten aún sostenía uno de los folios de inventario.

― No habrá problema en añadir unos cuantos rollos de hilo verde para las trampas. Lo que será más difícil es que nos amplíen el stock de explosivos, pero hablaré con Kurenai-sensei esta tarde, antes de salir...

― Ya veo que tus invitados han encontrado un sitio cómodo.

Tenten se detuvo y alzó la mirada hacia Shino. Él señaló con gesto hierático su cabeza.

― Ah... sí¿Qué te parece? ― la _kunoichi_ se llevó las manos a los moños, y acarició brevemente los dos caparazones. Se había acomodado los grandes escarabajos en el cabello, como si fuesen dos adornos de azabache, y ellos parecían estar a gusto allí.

― Parece que les gusta estar ahí enganchados... no se mueven en todo el día.

― Es difícil no estar en la gloria durmiendo ahí, Tenten.

Ella se ruborizó, y los ojos se le abrieron como platos mientras descendía la mirada avergonzada al suelo. ¿Cómo podía decir... esas cosas... y quedarse tan tranquilo? Aterrada, vio cómo él alargaba una de sus manos largas y pálidas hacia ella. Con la punta de sus dedos le elevó la barbilla, y ella se esforzó en disimular su azoro al ver el rostro de Shino TAN cerca.

― Se te van a caer...

De repente Tenten se dio cuenta: era perfecto. Era un momento PERFECTO. Ahora sólo le quedaba inclinarse un poco más hacia delante y dejar que él se acercase con suavidad... casi intuía los labios del ninja entreabriéndose bajo el cuello alto. Cerró los ojos en anticipo, sintiendo su corazón acelerarse, y se elevó un poquito sobre las puntas de los pies...

― Buenos días, Ino.

Tenten abrió los ojos y la vio emergiendo en la escalera, algo sofocada y evidentemente avergonzada. Shino ya había guardado las manos en los bolsillos, y Tenten se tragó el rubor precipitadamente.

― Ino... ― avanzó un pasito hacia ella, inclinándose como saludo ― ¡cuánto tiempo sin verte!

― Yo... ― Ino pareció dudar un momento y dar marcha atrás, pero frunció los labios y forzó una sonrisa nerviosa ― yo venía a ver a Sakura. ¿Está en casa?

― Sí, estaba desayunando justo ahora.

― Pues... ― Ino dio unos pasitos tímidos y se escurrió dentro de la vivienda ― nos vemos¿eh?

― Nos vemos, Ino-chan ― el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse con suavidad disimuló un tanto el tono fastidiado de Tenten. Se dio la vuelta, con una vaga esperanza de que la situación aún se pudiese "salvar" de algún modo. Pero Shino ya estaba en la escalera.

― Nos vemos en la tarde. Descansa si quieres, yo dormiré en el tren.

― De acuerdo. Deja la primera guardia en mis manos, Shino...

Él no añadió nada más antes de bajar las escaleras. Pero Tenten se apoyó contra la pared y se deslizó hasta quedar sentada. Si no hubiera resoplado de fastidio quizá habría oído el crujido lejano del abrigo de Shino cuando apretó los puños en los bolsillos con fuerza.

---------------------------------

― ¡Lateral!

Hanabi rodó hacia la derecha sobre la arena. Kiba había llegado a arañarle el hombro, pero ella se dio cuenta a tiempo. Llevó los antebrazos al frente, esquivando una patada furiosa.

― Hoy te has propuesto hacerme sangre, idiota... ― se agachó hasta conformar una postura de presa y barrió las piernas del ninja... demasiado tarde. Él ya había saltado hacia atrás y corría de nuevo hacia ella.

― Creía que esto eran clases de _kenpo_ ― sus garras crujieron al prepararse ―. Lo siento si la he molestado, señorita ― ella vio el brillo acerado de su zarpazo a tiempo y se separó con eficiencia ―... ¿o debería llamarte "señora"?

Hanabi no pudo evitar sonrojarse al instante. Trastabilló un tanto, pero logró mantener el equilibrio. Kiba supo que había dado en el clavo y una ola de amargura le subió por la garganta.

― Vaya... vaya... otro punto débil que añadir a la lista, pequeña Hyuuga...

― "Pulga"

Él se detuvo extrañado mientras ella caminaba con gesto tranquilo hacia los útiles y se secaba el sudor con una toalla.

― ¿Ahora qué leches te pasa¿Por qué paras el combate?

"Pulga" era la palabra convenida que usaban para detener los entrenamientos de _kenpo_. Hanabi ni siquiera lo miró y siguió secándose el sudor con dignidad. Kiba cerró el puño mientras le crujían de nuevo los dedos.

― Esto es una estupidez...

― No quiero entrenar más por hoy, muchas gracias.

― ¿Qué...?

Sus dientes rechinaron. Era el colmo.

― Otra vez que quieras hacerme perder el tiempo de este modo me lo dices ― Kiba tomó la banda de Hanabi de la mesa y se la arrojó mal aposta. El metal resonó al caer en la arena ―, no sé si te acuerdas que soy profesor y no me gusta tratar con inútiles.

Hanabi se volvió hacia él, que metía de cualquier manera su equipo en la bolsa de deportes, casi a puñetazos. La nariz de la _kunoichi_ temblaba con furia.

― Si dejaras de decir estupideces...

― Trátame con más respeto, cría ― la voz de Kiba rezumaba cólera. Ni siquiera se había dado la vuelta, pero ella supo que apretaba las mandíbulas con furia por el modo en que se le contraía la nuca ―, recuerda dónde estás y...

― ... y que eres mi profesor, estoy harta de que me lo repitas hoy ― recogió con frialdad la banda del suelo y la sacudió con golpes suaves ―. No sé qué leches te pasa conmigo.

Kiba cerró la cremallera de un solo impulso furioso.

― La próxima vez que tus asuntos personales interfieran en tu entrenamiento, deberías gritar "Garrapata". Te pega más si vas a construir tu vida a base de mentiras, Hanabi-chan.

Kiba ya salía del dojo cuando Hanabi lo alcanzó, toda acalorada y enfurecida. "Garrapata" era la fórmula para rendirse.

― ¡Eres gilipollas, Kiba! ― Hanabi estaba tan enfadada que parecía a punto de hervir. Pero Kiba no pareció alterarse. Miró a un lado y a otro y después se acercó tranquilamente a ella.

― Hanabi-chan, suerte que ninguno de tus superiores estaba cerca. Si te hubiesen oído tal falta de respeto te hubiesen sancionado, idiota ― la _kunoichi_ dio un respingo, repentinamente sorprendida. Había gritado muy fuerte ―. Pero bueno... eso seguro que no te importa ahora que te has vendido a un maridito que te retirará de mugrienta vida de ninja para vestirte en sedas...

― No entiendes nada.

Kiba ya se alejaba cuando Hanabi habló, y se quedó congelado a medio paso.

― La que no entiende nada eres tú, niña ― Kiba ni siquiera se giró. No quería que ella viese sus colmillos apretados ―. Con esa actitud nos estás despreciando a todos los que trabajamos por proteger la aldea. Si para ti ser ninja era una diversión, mereces mil veces menos heredar el apellido Hyuuga que tu hermana. Ella al menos es sincera con su trabajo y sus sentimientos.

Oyó los pasos de Hanabi acercándose a él y apretó la garra que sujetaba al hombro su bolsa de deporte. Cuando pudo verla la cara ella sostenía un gesto de orgullo en sus ojos blancos. "Son iguales que los de Hinata-chan" pensó él, " pero en cierto modo son distintos".

― Es para la familia por lo que me caso, por si aún no lo sabías ― la voz de Hanabi era firme y fría, como la de su primo. No había ni la más mínima vacilación en su tono, y eso le dolió un poco a Kiba ―. Lo más importante es perpetuar el honor y preservar los secretos de la familia. Mi hermana no fue capaz de comprender algo tan sencillo. Creo que a ti no tendré que explicártelo... o quizá si, porque tú no sabes lo que es vivir un apellido. Los Inuzuka no tenéis que hacer nada, al fin y al cabo eso son los clanes.

Kiba gruñó y soltó de golpe la bolsa, que resonó en el silencio del patio al estrellarse contra el suelo. La nota de desprecio en aquella voz dulce le había golpeado como una maza monstruosa. ¿Cómo hablaba así de su hermana¿Cómo podía insultar a los clanes de Konoha con tanta indiferencia?

― Konoha somos todos, _hime_ ― el tono de éste título contenía aún más desprecio que el de Hanabi ―, y prefiero pertenecer a un clan que me deja vivir con libertad a atarme las cadenas de una familia rancia y soberbia que castra de ese modo.

― Va a ser que no lo comprendes ― Hanabi se cruzó de brazos con insolencia ―. Compadezco que no puedas separar el deber del placer, _sensei_.

― Cualquiera que te hubiera visto tropezar antes sabría que tú tampoco estás tan segura ― Hanabi descendió la mirada, demasiado rápido como para poder disimular ―. No era precisamente el rubor de una doncella enamorada lo que había en tu cara, chiquilla.

― El amor no es imprescindible.

La ira de Kiba se transformó en compasión. Las palabras de Hanabi no eran suyas.

― Se nota que tu padre ha enseñado muy bien a su pequeña a cantar lo que desea, pajarillo...

― Nunca lo he necesitado. Engendraré un heredero y me dedicaré a la familia con toda mi devoción. Para mí eso comporta más entrega que la de ir a guerras como ninja, Kiba.

― Hanabi...

Kiba la había tomado de los hombros. Los plácidos ojos castaños de su maestro se clavaron en sus lagunas heladas, y la decisión le vaciló. "¿Cuántos años hace que lo conozco?" se preguntó Hanabi "¿Cuántas veces nos hemos reído juntos?...". La voz de Kiba era ahora suave, en ese momento era de veras su maestro.

― Te convertirás en una esclava, Hanabi. No en una esposa devota. En una _esclava_. No te traiciones de esa manera.

― Pero mi primo...

― Tu primo está enamorado, Hanabi. ¿Cuántas veces habías visto a tu prometido antes del _miai_?

Ella se detuvo a pensar, pero necesitó menos de un segundo para encontrar la respuesta. Esto la volvió a enfurecer.

― Ninguna. Pero eso no es...

― Hanabi-chan ― Kiba la cortó. Parecía a punto de perder la paciencia de nuevo ―, piensa por un momento. Hazme ese favor¿quieres? No quiero volver a entrenar contigo hasta que me des una respuesta lógica y real del por qué te haces esto. Te juro que no te dejaré entrar en el _dojo_, Hanabi...

Ella se sacudió las manos de los hombros.

― Pues no me dejes. No eres mi padre para que andes dando sermones. Eres mi profesor de _kenpo_¿se te ha olvidado? ― lo señaló desafiante ―.Y como se te ocurra calentarme la cabeza de nuevo, por mi honor de Hyuuga que te daré una paliza, Inuzuka.

Echó a correr. Siempre echaba a correr cuando se sentía acorralada. Kiba recogió la bolsa polvorienta del suelo. Se había clavado las uñas en la palma de furia.

― _Kuso_...


	6. Dolor

**6. Dolor**

― Lo que no entiendo es por qué no has venido a verme antes, Ino.

Ella se bajó la blusa lentamente, cubriéndose el vientre. Sakura sonreía radiante mientras le servía una taza de té helado. Cuando Ino había entrado en el salón estaba de un humor de perros, hundida en el enfado que casi no la había dejado dormir. Pero ahora irradiaba felicidad.

― Me parece que a tu padre le va a dar un ataque cuando se lo cuentes. Ya se puso de los nervios cuando le dijiste que ibas a tener gemelos, así que ahora que viene el tercero...

― ¿Entonces está sano? ― Ino se acarició el vientre por encima de la ropa con un ademán distraído. Sakura le alargó la bebida, pero ella no elevó la mirada del suelo, así que la dejó en la mesita baja.

― Perfectamente. Ahora tenemos que hacerte varias pruebas. Si vienes por la tarde a la consulta te podré hacer un hueco. Ya verás cuando se entere Shikamaru... ¡seguro que se desespera! Pero podías haber venido con Chôji. Se perdió el otro embarazo casi por completo e incluso el parto, ahora que está de baja seguro que le encantará...

― No lo sabe.

Sakura frunció el ceño.

― Eres más perversa de lo que pensaba, Ino. Ya casi estás de tres meses, no me digas que aún no estabas segura. Eres bastante estúpida ― Sakura sonrió con malicia ― pero no creo que lo seas hasta ese punto.

― Lo sabía.

― Bueno, entonces eres una verdadera harpía... ― Sakura se rió de la ocurrencia, tanto que se le salió el té por la nariz. Le hacía muy feliz que Ino fuese mamá de nuevo, y pensó con algo de envidia que a ella también le gustaría serlo pronto ― Vamos a ver... ― tomó la agenda de la mesita, donde había anotado las constantes del bebé ― me parece que a las seis y media te puedo recibir con holgura...

― No he venido para eso, Sakura.

La _kunoichi_ dejó la agenda. El tono de voz de Ino la había alarmado. Ella la miraba con los ojos duros, fríos, y los puños apretados sobre las rodillas.

― He buscado en todas las boticas de la aldea, incluso una vez me colé en la sección de medicinas del hospital... pero no lo he encontrado. Sé que eres mi última oportunidad...

Sakura trató de tomar la mano de su compañera, pero ella la apartó.

― ¿Tú podrías proporcionarme unas gotas de ajenjo?

La _kunoichi_ tragó con dificultad. No podía creerse lo que le estaba pidiendo su amiga. Con razón no había encontrado aquello, sólo los ninja médicos tenían acceso a él: el ajenjo se usaba para matar, para envenenar...

― Intenté hacerlo una vez sin ajenjo, pero sólo conseguí ponerme enferma. Y eso no me ayuda, no me ayuda en absoluto, aún así sigue adelante...

La taza de Sakura cayó al suelo. Así que se trataba de eso...

― Ino... ¿Dónde... dónde encontraste la receta?

― En el libro que le regalaste a Shikamaru. Se lo robé mientras dormía en casa.

Se llevó una mano a la boca. Ino se inclinó un poco, pero su voz no vaciló.

― Por nuestra amistad, Sakura-san, consígueme el ajenjo.

― Es... imposible. Ino...

― Por favor.

Ahora podía ver aquella nuca blanca, y las manos cubiertas por el cabello rubio. Ino apoyaba la frente en el suelo. No pudo soportarlo más: tomó las mejillas de la _kunoichi_ y la obligó a mirarle a los ojos.

― Ino, ese bebedizo sólo se usa en caso de violación. Es injusto que me pidas que te ayude a matar a tu bebé.

― Pero... pero...

Ino había roto a llorar. Aquellos tres años sin poder trabajar se le habían hecho eternos. Las madres de Konoha entraban en reserva ese tiempo, y no era que no quisiera criar a sus hijos hasta que pudieran ir al colegio... tenían serios problemas con el dinero. La lesión digestiva de Chôji no mejoraba, y sus ahorros se habían agotado hacía tiempo. Chôji llevaba trabajando de noche tres meses, a escondidas, descargando sacos de alimentos. Si por casualidad alguno de sus superiores lo denunciaba le llevarían a consejo de guerra. Las horas extras que Ino conseguía aquí y allá no eran suficiente.

No se lo había contado a nadie. Le daba demasiada vergüenza decírselo a sus compañeros, y le preocupaba demasiado la reacción de su familia. No podía tener un hijo ahora que estaba a un mes de poder trabajar.

― Pero Ino... de veras que cuando pensaba que no podías ser más estúpida vas y me demuestras lo contrario...

Ino ni siquiera despegó el rostro del hombro de su amiga. Ahora que lloraba sin parar no podía ni siquiera pensar en responderla.

― Tiene solución, Ino. Seguro que tiene solución... ― la mente de Sakura trabajaba a toda velocidad ―. Cuando Tsunade-sama conozca la situación seguro que...

― ¡NO! ― Ino se separó con brusquedad de Sakura ― No quiero que nadie más lo sepa, Sakura ¡Nadie! No quiero humillar a mi marido de ese modo...

― Dame un día ― Sakura entrelazó su meñique con el de su temblorosa amiga ―. Te prometo que no se lo contaré a nadie y que encontraré una solución antes de esta noche si tú me prometes que no harás nada peligroso. Por favor... hazlo por mí...

Ino asintió con timidez. La seguridad de la _kunoichi_ le daba nuevas fuerzas.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata abrió lentamente la puerta oeste de la mansión Hyuuga. Pensaba que aquel mediodía no iba a tomar el té con su padre, teniendo en cuenta que debía estar muy ocupado con los preparativos de la boda de Neji y ultimando los acuerdos del _miai_ de Hanabi. "Si tengo tiempo y suerte de ver a mi primo, le felicitaré. De verdad que me alegro por él, se merece ser feliz". Había pensado decirle lo mismo a su hermana cuando se la encontrara, pero la conversación que acababa de tener con ella no había sido precisamente tranquila. Y pensaba decirle un par de cositas también a Kiba, después del disgusto que le había dado a Hanabi...

Saludó a una de las doncellas de los Hyuuga, que siempre le había tenido cariño. Le extrañaba que su padre no hubiese mandado algún mensaje anulando la cita semanal con ella, pero no le comentó nada al servicio. Se despojó de su abrigo y lo aguardó pacientemente, sentada con corrección aunque por dentro le asaltasen las mismas nubes negras de todas las sesiones con su padre.

La puerta se abrió con inusual brusquedad y Hinata se inclinó automáticamente. Pero su padre no venía solo. De hecho, aquel que había empujado la puerta con fuerza era su primo Neji.

― Bu... buenas tardes, _Oto-sama_. Buenas tardes, Neji-chan.

La mirada clara de su primo parecía algo turbia, pero la de su padre rezumaba verdadera ira. Ambos se sentaron muy rígidos ante ella, Neji ligeramente retrasado respecto a su tío, y Hinata se apresuró a hacer lo mismo. La voz de Hiashi retumbó en las paredes desnudas.

― Neji tiene algo que comunicarte, Hinata, aunque no he de decir que me guste demasiado.

Neji resopló ligeramente, lo suficientemente suave como para que su tío no se diese cuenta, pero con la teatralidad necesaria para que Hinata lo notase.

― Hinata-sama, le he manifestado a Hiashi-sama mi deseo de que asistas a la ceremonia de mi matrimonio.

― Neji...

Hinata palideció y un leve mareo le invadió de repente. Al captar la mirada de su padre carraspeó y clavó los ojos en el suelo, corrigiendo su falta de formalidad. Delante de su padre siempre debía subordinar a su primo, aun estando expulsada de la familia.

― Neji-chan...

― Considero que mi matrimonio precisa de tu bendición. Ya sabes que te respeto y te tengo en alta estima, Hinata-sama.

Hiashi apretó los labios. Como solía decir Naruto, parecía que un olor especialmente desagradable le azotaba cada vez que ponía esa mueca.

― Como es lógico ― Hiashi cruzó los brazos ― le he explicado a tu primo lo incorrecto e incómodo que es su capricho, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias...

Hinata no había despegado los ojos del suelo. Las lágrimas de emoción le luchaban con el nudo en el estómago que le producía la "justicia" de su padre.

― Hiashi-sama tiene razón, primo ― la voz le temblaba. ¿Por qué siempre le tenía que temblar la voz? ―. Es inconveniente que yo, que ya no pertenezco a la familia, acuda a tu boda como miembro. Discúlpame, pero no es nada razonable...

Hinata se secó una lágrima amparándose en la sombra de su flequillo.

― Los deseos no obedecen a la razón, Hinata-sama ― la voz de Neji era inusualmente dulce, y Hinata alzó sus ojos inundados hacia él ― y esto es un deseo. Por favor, concédeme tu presencia.

Hinata se quedó allí, asombrada ante la visión de su primo inclinado ante ella, con su melena negra y brillante extendida sobre el suelo. Para Hiashi fue demasiado. Se levantó con una dignidad pétrea y murmuró algo sobre no tener tiempo debido a los preparativos antes de salir.

― No... no tienes remedio, Neji...

Se inclinó hacia él y lo cubrió en un abrazo, mientras él sonreía y le enjugaba las lágrimas.

― Y tú tienes que hacer las maletas ya, Hinata...

----------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto se asomó a la tienda y la encontró medio vacía. El dependiente le sonrió.

― Buenos días, Naruto-san. Hace tiempo que no vienes a desayunar.

― Bueno... ― Naruto se sentó y observó el menú con interés ― cuando estoy con mi novia no me deja desayunar ramen, ya sabes, ese rollo de leche-cereales-fruta. Pero hoy no me controla. Me voy a poner las botas...

― _Ohayō_, Naruto-kun.

El ninja dio un respingo y se atragantó.

― Hi... Hinata... ¿cómo me has encontrado?

Ella se rió suavemente y le revolvió el pelo mientras se sentaba a su lado.

― Sabía que pecarías si no te controlaba... pero hoy nada me puede hacer enfadar.

Le contó brevemente lo que Neji había hecho, y Naruto se puso de tan buen humor que accedió a cambiar la cita del día siguiente, su "segunda cita", aunque ya la tuviese planeada por completo. "Así tendré más tiempo para que salga perfectamente".

― Dos _suki ramen_, _onegaishimasu_. Uno pequeño y uno gigante.

― Te adoro, Hinata...

Mientras esperaban a que la ternera se rehogase Hinata le tomó de la mano sobre el mostrador. Naruto se la apretó cálidamente.

Cuando ya consumían hasta la última gota de caldo alguien les puso las manos en los hombros.

― Vaya... hoy Hinata-chan debe estar de buen humor para no hacerte tragar una pera en el desayuno... ¡odio esas dichosas frutas!

Kiba se sentó junto a ellos acuclillándose en el asiento del taburete y pidió una ración de verduras a la plancha. Naruto y él conversaron animadamente. Pero Kiba interrumpió la conversación un segundo.

― ¿Se puede saber qué te ocurre hoy? Ni siquiera me has dado los buenos días.

Hinata no le había dirigido ni una sola palabra a Kiba desde que llegó, y no lo había mirado tampoco a los ojos. Sostenía una mueca de disgusto y miraba al frente. Pidió la cuenta y pagó, depositando un beso apresurado en la mejilla caliente de Naruto.

― Nos vemos, Naruto-kun. Te avisaré cuando regrese.

― ¡Hey, Hinata!

Ni siquiera con este último grito de Kiba se volvió. Tiesa de dignidad, dobló la esquina sin volver la mirada ni hacerle caso a su compañero.

― ¿Qué le pasa hoy a Hinata? ― gruñó molesto Kiba, mascando la última pieza de verdura ― ¿Le has hecho algo?

― Estaba muy agradable _hasta que has llegado tú_ ― Naruto le clavó una mirada entre furiosa y bromista ― _gracias_, Kiba.

Fue la gota que colmó el vaso para el ninja. Llamó a Akamaru con un silbido y se encaramó a su lomo, mientras los colmillos le asomaban cada vez más entre los labios y ambos desaparecían a gran velocidad calle arriba llamando a Hinata.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

― Siempre la misma canción, parece que no me quieren cerca para nada más...

Sakura volvió a ponerse por encima el _yukata_, porque cuando estaba cómoda en casa sólo llevaba unos diminutos pantalones y el pecho vendado. Lo primero que hacía todas las mañanas nada más levantarse, antes que nada, era vendarse el pecho y colocarse las armas secretas. Una _kunoichi_ siempre tenía que estar dispuesta.

Tenten acababa de entrar en su cuarto para avisarle que alguien requería de sus cuidados médicos en el salón.

― ¿No puedes decirle que venga esta tarde a la consulta, o que se acerque al hospital? Esto no es un maldito dispensario.

― Pues no, no puedo ― le respondió Tenten, molesta ―, o sal tú y se lo dices. Yo tengo que intentar dormir, recuerda que tengo una _misión_. Bastante he hecho yo yendo a abrir la puerta, porque tú no te levantas ni a tiros.

Así que, refunfuñando, Sakura siguió a Tenten al salón.

― ¿Por qué no te vas a dormir _ya_ y me dejas en paz de una vez? ¿O es que eres tan cotilla que...

Tenten se acercó al ninja sentado en uno de los sillones del salón y lo abrazó con calidez. Él la cubrió precariamente con los brazos vendados y las manos sangrantes.

― Nos vemos cuando vuelva, ¿ok? ¿Me prometes que te cuidarás?

― Si tú me prometes lo mismo.

― Eres de lo que no hay...

Tenten entonces se apresuró hacia su habitación. Antes de cerrarla, dirigió una mirada enfadada y llena de reproches a su compañera. Eso sólo consiguió ponerla más furiosa.

― _Ohayō_, Sakura-san.

― Buenos días, Lee.

El ninja tenía un aspecto desastroso. Estaba despeinado y parecía no haber dormido en bastante tiempo. Se sentó otra vez en la butaca, y Sakura se arrodilló delante de él, frotándose las manos para que le entraran en calor. Las de Lee estaban llenas de cortes y parecía que no las podía mover.

― ¿Qué te ha pasado, Lee?

― Lo siento, Sakura-san ― Lee intentó sonreír, pero Sakura decidió que no lo había conseguido, su rostro estaba demasiado cansado para iluminarse de ese modo en que lo hacía siempre al sonreír. Al pensar esto Sakura se sintió avergonzada ―, te he manchado la alfombra de sangre.

― No pasa nada, Lee.

Primero le lavó las heridas. Bajo las manos de Sakura se cerraron lentamente. Siempre le costaba más curarlo a él, Sakura lo achacaba a que Lee tenía barreras poderosas para el chakra. Al curar ella se apoyaba en la libre circulación y concentración de chakra y, claro está, Lee no era un espécimen al uso.

― Casi todas son bastante profundas ― Sakura examinó las muñecas y las articulaciones de los dedos ―, pero no han llegado a cortar los tendones. Estuviste cerca, Lee.

Cuando lo miró tenía sus ojos clavados en ella. Sakura juraría que en su pecho vendado, que se veía claramente a través del cuello del _yukata_ desde la altura de Lee. Pero no se lo cubrió aunque él volviera la mirada avergonzado.

― ¿Qué te ha pasado, Lee? ― incluso se inclinó un poco más y descendió la mirada para que él pudiese verla más claramente. Era juego sucio, pero por una buena causa.

― Estaba arreglando el triturador de basura y se puso en marcha.

Sakura se estremeció. Lee no había vuelto la mirada hacia ella al contestar, y su voz sonaba tan poco convincente como su excusa. Ella lo había visto detener hachas con la punta de los dedos. Entrenar con Tenten le había hecho todo un experto en todo tipo de armas, en cómo detenerlas o cazarlas al vuelo. Sakura frunció el ceño y aprovechó la ocasión para extender su chakra con cuidado a los antebrazos.

Lee lo notó y tiró con rapidez de los brazos. Se levantó de golpe y caminó hasta la puerta forzando una sonrisa.

― Muchas gracias, Sakura-san ― se inclinó, algo culpable ―. Te rogaría que no le comentaras nada a nadie.

― Pero, ¿por qu...?

― Gracias, Sakura. Confío en ti.

El golpe de la puerta al cerrarse no le aclaró las ideas, sino que se las embarulló aún más. ¿Qué le había pasado a Lee para tener las manos acuchilladas y los brazos marcados de cadenas bajo las vendas?

Para rematar la faena, esa misma mañana lo que se encontró en las termas fue a la tal Yuko charlando animadamente con Temari. La _kunoichi_ de la arena parecía muy contenta, y antes de que Sakura entrase en la piscina ambas se guiñaron el ojo.

― _Ohayō_, Sakura.

― Buenos días, Temari.

― Creo que no conoces a mi acompañante... ―Yuko se acercó con timidez a Sakura y le tomó con cortesía la mano ―. Ella es Yuko.

― Encantada, Sakura-san. He oído hablar mucho de ti.

― Espero que cosas buenas ― añadió Sakura.

― Bueno, Lee-kun no sabe decir nada más. Es tan amable...

Temari pensó que el suspiro de Yuko había sido demasiado exagerado, pero Sakura se lo tragó. El rostro comenzó a bullirle. Pero Yuko no cedió: siguió durante lo que parecieron _horas _hablando de lo amable, guapo y fuerte que era Lee, de la suavidad de sus manos, de la agilidad de sus ademanes, de lo bien que bailaba, lo bien que cocinaba (aquí Temari asintió enérgicamente) o lo cálidos que eran sus abrazos. Temari, que siempre jugaba bien sus cartas, lo tenía todo calculado. En el preciso instante en que Sakura salía de la terma con la cabeza a punto de estallar, colocó la pregunta clave.

― ¿Y con las chicas cómo se porta _tu primo_?

― Oh, no lo sé ― Yuko se sonrió, satisfecha al ver a Sakura congelada a medio paso ―. No sé si ha tenido _novia_ porque creo que está _enamorado_ de alguien que no le corresponde. No lo entiendo: si Lee no fuese _mi primo_ yo misma iría a por él.

Sakura se sumergió con timidez de nuevo en la bañera, sin mirar a las chicas a la cara. Se mantuvieron en silencio unos segundos, mientras Yuko y Temari se regocijaban de su triunfo. Al final Sakura, aún ruborizada, volvió su mirada hacia ellas.

― Sois unas zorras.

Las fuertes carcajadas de las dos mujeres resonaron en las paredes vacías de la terma, mientras Sakura apretaba los puños furiosa.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Algo más tarde Temari se arrepintió de haber gastado su turno de termas en la mañana. En aquel maldito invernadero hacía un calor de mil demonios. Estaba sudando tan sólo a los diez minutos de entrar. Además Kankurô y Shikamaru no le hacían ni caso, porque estaban tan ocupados con sus mezclas que casi ni hablaban, ni siquiera entre ellos. Mientras tanto, le pasaban los frascos rellenos de mezclas y tenía que etiquetarlos con su número y la hora exacta de su envasado y producción. A las tres al fin pararon para comer.

― ¿Os apetece _yakiniku_? Chôji me comentó que pararía por allí con su familia este mediodía, porque Shino y Tenten se van después de comer. A lo mejor les pillamos aún comiendo.

Temari le pasó un paño, con el que Kankurô se secó el cuello y el pecho, completamente tatuado. A Gaara casi le dio un ataque cuando lo vio completamente cubierto de tatuajes púrpura, pero ya se habían acostumbrado todos a aquellas líneas. Shikamaru se estiraba lánguidamente. Se habían pasado horas inclinados sobre las mezclas, y le dolían los riñones.

― A mí me da igual ― contestó Shikamaru ―, pero tengo algunas cosas que hacer. Si eso id vosotros y a las cuatro nos vemos allí.

No esperó la respuesta. Tomó su chaleco y salió de los cristales, suspirando de alivio al sentir la frescura del exterior.

― Pues entonces yo me voy a casa a darme una ducha ― Temari se sentía asquerosa, con toda la ropa pegada a la piel ― , aprovecha y te vas a las termas. Creo que es el turno que usan Kiba y Naruto. A ver si puedes sacarles a esos cabezas huecas algún secreto de estado...

Se rió con aquella risa breve y pícara, y Kankurô sonrió con ella. La idea le parecía buena.

Al dejar los útiles en el suelo del piso Temari se sintió más que sudorosa, mugrienta. Todo el polvo de los tejados se le había pegado al cuerpo, y se desprendió de él aliviada bajo el agua caliente. No le apetecía demasiado ir hasta la barbacoa a comer, se prepararía algo en la cocina y después se pasaría a despedirse de Tenten y Shino. Mientras se secaba al aire y frotaba la toalla contra el cabello mojado, salió a la luz del salón canturreando y con los ojos entrecerrados de pereza.

― Bonita vista.

Se sobresaltó de inmediato, y su cuerpo reaccionó más rápido que su mente. En una décima de segundo había rodado hacia un lado y tomado uno de los _kunai_ de su bolsa del suelo. Ahora lo apretaba con firmeza contra la garganta del intruso, atrapado entre la pared y el arma.

― ¿Cuántas... ― el metal rasgó levemente la piel ― veces... ― una gota de sangre brotó de la herida y se deslizó por el filo ― TE HE DICHO QUE LLAMES ANTES DE ENTRAR?!!

― Tranquila, tranquila... Es que estás tan guapa cuando te enfadas...

Shikamaru no estaba ni mucho menos asustado, sino que miraba con todo descaro la piel desnuda de la _kunoichi_. Esto la enfureció aún más.

― ¿QUIERES DEJAR DE MIRARME, IDIOTAAAAA?

Tonk

― _Iteee_...

Temari recogió la toalla del suelo y tiró lejos el _kunai_, mientras Shikamaru se frotaba el lugar donde le había clavado los nudillos en la cabeza.

― ¡No tenías que pegarme! _Mendokusai_...

― Claro que no, imbécil ― dejó la toalla en la mesa y se acercó a él, que cerraba los ojos por el dolor punzante. Le elevó la barbilla con un solo dedo y lamió con lascivia la sangre de la herida ―. Lo que debería hacer es castigarte.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. Remansos

**7. Remansos**

Kankurô se sumergió en la terma suspirando. Acababa de dejar los grifos y se sentía realmente agotado, no tenía ganas de volver al invernadero. Naruto parecía inagotable: ahora trataba de golpear en la cabeza a Kiba, pero él era más rápido con sus manotazos.

― ...y entonces fue cuando pude atraparlo. Pero el muy bastardo se zafó con dos copias simultáneas y ¡ay!

Kiba había logrado morderlo en la mano, y Naruto intentaba librarse de sus dientes.

― ¡Suelta¡Suelta, demonios!

― Al final te pegará la rabia...

Kiba elevó un dedo en dirección a Kankurô. Naruto le clavó un pie en la garganta a su compañero y comenzó a tirar de su mano atrapada. Kiba lo soltó medio asfixiado.

― Joder, Naruto, qué burro eres ― se frotó la garganta molesto ―, casi me ahogas.

― Sí, Naruto, deberías haberle arrancado los colmillos. Al menos así darías un poco de ambiente a los baños, esto está más muerto que un cementerio. ¿Que hay que hacer aquí para divertirse, jugar al puñetero _shogi_?

― Bueno...

Los dos ninja de la Hoja se miraron con complicidad, y después desviaron las miradas, haciéndose los interesantes. Kankurô les siguió el juego.

― ¿Qué?

Naruto dirigió la mirada hacia el gran reloj de la pared.

― Cinco... cuatro... tres... dos... uno... ¡Acción!

Una puerta se abrió con un ruido sordo al otro lado de la mampara, y un aluvión de risas y comentarios femeninos inundó el silencio de las termas. Kankurô pilló el mensaje, y Kiba se acercó lentamente a la separación de los baños.

― Son las trabajadoras de la fábrica de papel ― susurró Naruto, indicando a Kankurô que se acercara con el mayor sigilo posible ―, a esta hora les dan tiempo libre. No veas que espectáculo... seguro que en la Arena no tenéis chicas tan...

― Ya está ― susurró triunfal Kiba. Había practicado un agujero diminuto con una de sus garras, y la luz del otro apartado se colaba con timidez. Sin siquiera susurrar el nombre de la técnica, Naruto conformó un _Rasengan_ elevando agua, y allí estaba... una lente perfecta de agua que les proporcionaba una pantalla panorámica de lo que sucedía al otro lado, a salvo de la ira de las espiadas.

― Interesante... ― murmuró Kankurô, entrecerrando los ojos para captar los detalles.

― Te recomiendo a la rubia del moño ― sonrió Kiba, haciéndose el importante ―, es la que amasa la mezcla. Tiene el cuerpo tan duro como una maldita roca.

Kankurô no hizo caso de la bravuconada de Kiba y fijó su atención en una de las mujeres. Naruto siguió la dirección de su mirada y una mueca de disgusto le cruzó el rostro.

― No, amigo. Me parece que has dado con la presa incorrecta.

― ¿Por qué?

― Ah... ― Kiba suspiró y se echó hacia atrás lánguidamente ― es una cervatilla de caza mayor. No la vas a atrapar, eso te lo digo. La estuve tentando dos meses seguidos y no conseguí nada. Ni siquiera Neji le arrancó una mísera cena, y te estoy hablando del rey del encanto para las pavas. Desiste ahora que puedes.

El resto del baño lo pasaron en silencio, hasta que las mujeres abandonaron la terma. Sólo entonces Kankurô salió del agua caliente.

― Hey... nos quedan quince minutos, colega ― le gritó Naruto, poniéndose la toalla en la cabeza ― ¿Dónde vas?

― Voy de caza.

― Estos de la Arena están chalados ― atajó Kiba rascándose la nuca mientras Kankurô desaparecía en los vestuarios ―, ya verás cómo nos viene suspirando antes de que acabe el día.

― Además esta noche nos montan una fiesta¿no?

― Sí, un rollo de los veteranos shinobi que quieren asarnos a batallitas. No sé si voy a pasar...

― Pues yo no tengo más planes.

― Entonces iré, aunque sea para patearte el culo en las competiciones.

― Más vale que seas tú el que se rellene los vaqueros de algodón, chucho.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los farolillos encendían la noche en la franja oeste de la ciudad. Kiba y Naruto luchaban con las manos embadurnadas en aceite sobre el estrado, mientras los veteranos los animaban a carcajadas. La familia Hyuuga estaba representada por Hanabi, que se había visto obligada a ir puesto que el resto de su familia estaba preparando el enlace de Neji. "Hasta mi hermana irá, y yo no puedo... tengo que quedarme encerrada sola con los sirvientes y la rama secundaria de la familia durante una semana entera, todo por estar prometida. Joder...". Pero al menos había desobedecido a su padre en la ropa: llevaba un sencillo conjunto en blanco en vez del protocolario kimono tieso y almidonado que no la dejaba ni moverse. "En cuanto abran la puerta, yo me largo"

Kankurô llevaba puestos unos pantalones negros y una camisa del mismo color... al menos así se había presentado en la fiesta. Ahora dejaba que un verdadero enjambre de chicas le apartasen la camisa para reírse como pajarillos cada vez que descubrían una nueva línea tatuada. Se comportaba como un ídolo rodeado de sus seguidoras, turbándolas con sus miradas misteriosas. Naruto se había reído de él, pero Kiba se mordió el labio con envidia.

Temari conversaba con algunas de las _kunoichi_ más ancianas. Llevaba casi dos horas al lado de una de las envenenadoras más famosas del Fuego, una verdadera leyenda. Shikamaru, por su parte, se había retado con varios ancianos a partidas de _shôgi_. Ahora se enfrentaba a uno de los más famosos Anbu, del que contaba la leyenda que tenía tanta paciencia que había aguantado una semana seguida espiando detenido en la misma rama antes de encontrar el momento oportuno para atacar.

Sakura paseaba feliz por la ribera del río. Había conseguido que Tsunade considerase a Chôji como maestro en la escuela primaria para el curso que estaba a punto de comenzar, tras convencerla de lo injusta que era la situación de Ino y Chôji. Le había expuesto que era una barbaridad mantener a ambos ninja apartados de toda actividad sólo por el hecho de ser ninja. Ino estaba radiante, había bailado con Chôji varias veces en esa misma noche, pero le había dicho a Sakura que aún no había hablado del nuevo bebé. "Voy a esperar a que tenga el estómago un poco más lleno" le había confesado con picardía.

Llevaba su kimono favorito, el de los pétalos de cerezo con el obi de seda rosa, y se sentía feliz. Se le había borrado todo el enfado de golpe cuando Temari y Yuko la dejaron escupir el veneno. Sus enaguas blancas crujían alegres mientras se alejaba un poco del bullicio para contemplar la corriente desde el puente de madera. Más allá de la fiesta todo parecía tranquilo y en silencio, los shinobi montaban guardia en lo alto de la muralla como todas las noches, y alguno de ellos la saludó amablemente desde las alturas. Se sentó con alivio y dejó colgar las piernas entre los travesaños, balanceándolas como una niña pequeña.

Una trampilla se abrió en el suelo en la esquina de la calle, derramando su luz dorada hacia el aire. Sakura supo que se trataba del dojo subterráneo de los cuerpos de élite, pero era muy extraño que estuviera abierto a esas horas. Se agazapó tras la viga del puente, curiosa. Dos figuras embozadas en negro salieron de aquel agujero arrastrando a una tercera que parecía inconsciente. Pesaba tanto que no se molestaron en colocar las cadenas de la puerta, tan sólo la cerraron dejándola caer. Sakura entrecerró los ojos. ahora que le había picado la curiosidad tenía que llegar al fondo de la cuestión.

------------------

Llevaba dos horas de guardia y el viaje se le estaba haciendo muy largo. Miró con pereza los escarabajos, que recorrían lentamente la ventanilla del tren, y que reflejaban como un espejo de obsidiana el brillo de las estrellas. Enfrente de ella dormía Shino, y al mirarlo se sonrió con timidez. "Si estuviera despierto, no me atrevería a mirarlo así" pensó, mientras se figuraba la anatomía del ninja bajo las capas de abrigo. Al principio, cuando Shino le había dicho que iba a dormir, no lo había creído. ¿Cómo iba a saber que dormía de verdad o simplemente fingía bajo las gafas oscuras? Pero la respiración acompasada y profunda de su compañero la acunaba, y se sentía adormecer en la calma de su compañía, cálida y cercana.

Había estado a punto de quitarle las gafas un momento antes. Volvió a sonrojarse, y esto le despejó lo suficiente para mantenerse despierta mientras los escarabajos le trepaban por la espalda para encaramarse de nuevo en sus moñitos apretados.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fue Temari la que despegó al final de la noche a Shikamaru del tablero donde llevaba atascado tres cuartos de hora sin mover ficha. Estaban en lo más interesante de la revancha, y la _kunoichi_ literalmente le gritó al oído para que se moviera.

― Te espero otro día para terminar la partida ― le susurró el anciano cuando se despidieron ―, en deferencia a la pedazo de mujer que llevas al lado lo dejaremos en tablas.

― No se pase, viejo...

― Hihihihihi...

― ¡Shikamaru!

― Ya voy, ya voy... _Mendokusai_...

Ella lo tomó del chaleco, aunque lo soltó cuando pasaban delante de Kankurô, que compartía unas copas con una hermosa mujer. Temari se sonrió, con expresión de "este es un conquistador" para disimular ante su compañero. Pero en cuanto doblaron la esquina volvió a tirar de Shikamaru con impaciencia.

Hanabi estaba sentada en un rincón, fastidiada. Su condición de familia importante le impedía abandonar la fiesta hasta que todos sus compañeros hubieran salido, al menos todos aquellos pertenecientes a familias. Alguien le puso un vaso de agua delante. Al alzar la vista descubrió que era Kiba.

― Gracias.

Tomó con gesto aburrido la bebida y dio un sorbo remilgado. Kiba se sentó sin esperar a ser invitado. No llevaba puesto más que los vaqueros negros, remangados hasta la rodilla, y todo el cuerpo le brillaba de sudor y aceite.

― Estas fiestas parece que van a ser un rollo y al final te lo pasas de miedo ― se pasó una mano por el cabello crespo, liberándolo de la banda y resoplando agotado.

― Bueno... ― Hanabi lo miró, desafiante ―, así es si te gusta revolcarte semidesnudo y embadurnado en aceite como un cerdo.

― Me gustaría ver cómo lo haces tú... ― Kiba se pasó la lengua por los colmillos brillantes.

― No te pases, Inuzuka.

― Oh, es verdad... disculpe, su alteza.

Le hizo una reverencia cómica. Fue el colmo para Hanabi. Se lanzó acaloradamente a pelear con él como al mediodía. Kiba le reprochó haberle puesto en contra a Hinata, pero Hanabi tuvo que reconocer que su hermana le daba la razón a él.

― Pero no sé hacer otra cosa...

Kiba resopló con fuerza. Al final parecía que lo había reflexionado y lo entendía.

― No te habría dado la brasa si no creyera en ti. Hubiera dejado que te casaras y tuvieras una camada de cachorros sin ponerte pegas. Pero tú vales mucho más que todo eso, Hanabi.

― Ya no puedo echarme atrás. A menos que encuentre alguna salida... ― a Kiba le sorprendió que Hanabi no se lamentase. Parecía estar buscando con el ceño fruncido una solución. Kiba la dejó pensar con calma mientras se bebía su cerveza, refrescándose levemente en la noche caliente.

La mirada que la _kunoichi_ le dedicó instantes después le alarmó. Parecía aliviada, seguramente había hallado la solución. Kiba no le preguntó, y siguió el razonamiento de ella con dificultad. Nunca se le había dado bien pensar como una chica, pero el hecho de tener una hermana debía ayudarle de algún modo. Pegó otro trago de su cerveza y a la mitad de hacerlo encontró la respuesta. Escupió la cerveza de golpe, y sin darse cuenta roció a su compañera.

― ¡Kiba!

― Per... perdona ― tosió para aliviarse el ahogo ―... pero si has pensado... cof.. lo que creo que has pensado... argh... tú estás muy mal, Hanabi.

La sonrisa de Hanabi se lo confirmó. Quería cortar por lo sano. Quería dejar de ser vírgen para impedir el matrimonio. "Estas mujeres Hyuuga me van a llevar a la tumba, demonios" pensó Kiba mientras recobraba el aliento.

― Hay que ver lo retorcidas que sois las mujeres, Hanabi ― se inclinó sobre la mesa mientras ella se secaba el rostro con la servilleta ―. Si a tu padre no le da un infarto cuando le digas que no te casas, le dará cuando le digas que te han...

Hanabi se rió.

― ¿Qué me han hecho qué, Kiba-kun?

― No pienso usar ninguna de esas metáforas horteras, Hanabi. Además, que yo sepa no tienes ningún novio, y no te veo pagando para que te hagan el trabajo.

― Yo estaba pensando en ti, _sensei_.

― ¿EN MÍ? ― gritó tanto que algunos de los ancianos se volvieron. Así que disimuló sonriendo antes de inclinarse hacia Hanabi ― Ni lo sueñes, Hanabi-chan.

Negó frenéticamente con la cabeza. Hanabi se llevó un dedo a la barbilla, pensativa.

― Bueno, en realidad pensaba en ti o en Shino...

― ¡¿Shino¡Ni lo pienses!

― ¿Por quéee? ― Hanabi estaba empezando a cansarse de Kiba. Parecía más controlador que su propio padre. La convencía para deshacer su compromiso y ahora no quería ayudarla.

― Shino es un depravado, te haría todo tipo de cosas... perversas...

― ¿Ah sí¿Cómo cuáles?

― Bueno, pues una vez me contó que... ¡Eh! Eres muy pequeña para escuchar eso, Hanabi-chan.

― Eres un incordio, Kiba... ― se cruzó de brazos, fastidiada ― Entonces tendré que encontrar a alguien antes de la pedida de mano de dentro de tres semanas... me parece que en clase de tácticas avanzadas hay un par de chicos que...

― Tus compañeros son unos patanes ― ladró Kiba ―, no creo que fuesen capaces ni de desatar el cierre de tu _obi_, Hanabi.

― Pues Haku es muy guapo, y el primero de mi promoción. Le he pillado más de una vez mirándome en las clases de técnicas cuerpo a cuerpo.

― Maldito cerdo...

Hanabi se rió. De veras siempre había considerado a Kiba como su hermano mayor, pero ahora se lo parecía más que nunca. Se quedó en silencio, buscando medio en serio más candidatos, hasta que Kiba se echó hacia atrás en la silla, mesándose el cabello.

― De acuerdo... me parece que no vas a estar a salvo con nadie salvo conmigo.

― Muchas gracias, Kiba-kun.

Estaba muy contenta por haberlo conseguido. Seguro que Kiba resultaba ser la mejor opción, además Shino estaba ya a millas de distancia. El ninja se levantó de la mesa tomándola de una muñeca para levantarla, y prácticamente la arrastró consigo.

― Pero... ¿Dónde...?

― Vamos¿no? ― le contestó él, sin volverse a mirarla.

― ... ¿Ahora? ― la voz de Hanabi sonó débil e infantil. De repente le había asaltado el miedo ― Pensaba que hablábamos de dentro de unos días o... no estoy preparada ahora para...

― Este es un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro, Hanabi ― le respondió Kiba, sacándola de la fiesta y encaminándose a su propio piso ―. Si esperamos un poco más te arrepentirás.

― Pero... la fiesta...

― Te estabas aburriendo¿no?

― Sí... pero, Kiba...

Bruscamente él se dio la vuelta y la atrajo hacia sí, besándola con violencia mientras la abrazaba con garras de hierro. Ella no pudo hacer nada más que dejarse, atrapada por el ritmo salvaje de la lengua del ninja.

― Ki... Kiba...

― ¿QUÉ, demonios, qué?

― No tires así de mí, que llevo zapatos y puedo tropezarme ― contestó Hanabi con voz dulce ―. Y tómame de la mano, que no soy un saco de boniatos.

Ella misma puso su mano pequeña en la del ninja y lo siguió calle arriba.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le había costado casi una hora entrar en el _dojo_ bajo tierra asegurándose de pasar desapercibida. El _henge_ no le había costado casi nada, pero quería estar completamente segura de que no la pillarían. Al fin y al cabo, estaba entrando en la base de una organización secreta.

Ya le habían preguntado dos veces que si quería apostar mientras caminaba por los largos pasillos. Ella había declinado la oferta con un gruñido. Ni siquiera sabía de qué estaban hablando. Pero al llegar al centro del _dojo_ se dio cuenta.

El ruido era ensordecedor. Toda la multitud gritaba y arengaba, muchos de ellos agitando papeles en alto mientras se apretaban los unos contra los otros en una atmósfera infernal de calor. Sakura tuvo que abrirse paso a duras penas para poder ver algo.

En el círculo de arena que habían montado en el centro de la sala había en marcha una pelea. Una mole espantosa parecía en graves problemas a causa de un luchador delgado y alto, más rápido que el ojo, que le colocaba golpes con una precisión milimétrica. Cada vez que resonaba un nuevo impacto sobre la armadura de acero, las cuerdas que recubrían los puños y brazos del muchacho crujían con fuerza. Sólo cuando sonó la campana pudo Sakura ver que se trataba de Lee.

A empujones violentos y algunas veces colándose bajo brazos y piernas logró llegar cerca de la barrera, pero acababa de reanudarse la pelea y no pudo alcanzarlo a tiempo. Su voz no se oía por encima del estruendo de aquellos gritos roncos y salvajes de los jugadores. Lee se colocó en posición irguiendo la espalda y adelantando la mano compacta, envuelta en las cuerdas de cáñamo hasta el codo. La sangre goteaba de uno de los puños, ennegreciendo los nudos colocados en los nudillos. En la espalda desnuda se oscurecía un enorme hematoma con lentitud.

Sakura gritó su nombre de nuevo, pero su voz fue engullida por el rugido de la multitud. Lee cargó con limpieza y su puñetazo se estrelló contra el brazal del gigante, que cogió su rostro en un solo puño y estrelló la cabeza del ninja contra la arena. Pero Lee se levantó, ágil como un felino, y retrocedió un par de pasos. Sakura lo vio un poco más cerca, y gritó otra vez. Lee se agachó levemente para corregir la postura de sus piernas antes de volver a cargar. Sólo entonces Sakura se dio cuenta.

Su pierna izquierda estaba rota, y la fractura era abierta. Lee cargaba todo su peso en la derecha, pero ni siquiera podía doblar la izquierda para evitar que chocara con el suelo en cada aterrizaje. Lo vio utilizar las manos como apoyo contra el suelo, pero toda la superficie estaba obscenamente regada de su sangre. El hueso ennegrecido por la sangre seca no tenía para nada buen aspecto, y cada vez que el pie tocaba alguna superficie parecía salirse más. Lee apretaba los dientes pero no parecía dispuesto a parar.

Sakura juntó las manos y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, rezó. Rezó para que todo terminase pronto y pudiese alcanzarlo para curarlo. Trató de saltar una de las veces a la arena, pero las manos de hierro de los guardianes no se lo permitieron. Con los ojos cerrados, entonó una plegaria más allá del estruendo de las voces airadas.

De repente oyó su grito, y al abrir los ojos lo vio, tendido en la arena, recibiendo patadas inclementes en la cabeza. Aquel gigante lo retenía en el suelo pisándole la pierna. La pierna izquierda. Cargaba todo su monstruoso peso sobre la fractura, mientras con la otra pierna lo pateaba sin tregua. Lee tomó un puñado de tierra e intentó cegarlo con él, pero las fuerzas lo habían abandonado hasta para eso. La mole golpeó entonces a Lee más fuerte en la cara, y el ninja quedó inerte sobre la arena.

Algunos asistentes saltaron al círculo, pero tan sólo para proclamar al gigante vencedor, darle de beber y restañarle las heridas. Mientras los airados espectadores abandonaban el foro, Sakura trepó la valla para auxiliar a su compañero.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El azoro no le dejaba casi ni ver. Kiba se había desembarazado _demasiado deprisa_ de la ropa, y ahora luchaba como un salvaje con la suya. Además el equipo de música no dejaba de escupir esos tambores endiablados. Los rituales con aquellos tambores gigantes le encantaban, pero en este caso parecían darle más ánimos violentos a Kiba. Ella se quedaba quieta allí tumbada bajo él, dejándose hacer completamente aterrada.

Cuando la camisa al fin dejó al descubierto un pecho, Kiba lo atacó inmediatamente. Hanabi sintió que aunque aquellos colmillos la apretaran con fiereza la lengua de Kiba era cuidadosa y la rozaba suavemente, mientras el ninja forcejeaba con los pantalones de la _kunoichi_.

― Hanabi, joder...

Ella elevó la cadera apoyándose en los pies, y Kiba tiró de la parte trasera de los pantalones con brusquedad, llevándose todas las prendas de golpe. Hanabi se sintió entonces completamente descubierta ante Kiba, y también pequeña, así que trató de cubrirse el pecho al menos. Los músculos bronceados de Kiba le provocaban una presión desconocida en el estómago.

Kiba mordisqueó aquellos muslos blancos como el hielo, arañando levemente con sus garras las nalgas pálidas, y escuchó con satisfacción los leves quejidos de su compañera. Alzó sus ojos para observarla. Aún se tapaba los pechos con los antebrazos, pero el ceño fruncido y los ojos cerrados le hicieron gruñir de satisfacción. Arañaba hasta trazar surcos rojos, después lamía y soplaba levemente para aliviar la piel estremecida.

Hanabi se debatía entre el miedo y el relámpago. Le estaba gustando tanto sentir a Kiba arrollándola como un torbellino que no quería estropearlo. Pero los nervios y el miedo al dolor no la dejaban respirar con tranquilidad, y se estaba volviendo loca.

― ¡Kiba!

― Joder...

Kiba desenterró el rostro de entre las piernas de Hanabi y se enfrentó a sus ojos temblorosos.

― ¿Qué quieres? ― ladró, cosquilleando con la nariz en el ombligo de la _kunoichi_. Le encantaba cómo olía Hanabi en aquel momento.

― Qué... ¿qué haces?

― Espera y lo verás.

Hanabi dirigió la mirada al techo, aterrada. No tenía ni idea de lo que Kiba buscaba allí. Claro que había leído libros, y había aprendido la _técnica_ hacía tiempo, pero en ningún lugar había oído hablar de... aquello... Kiba jugueteaba en los límites, exploraba, tentaba, hasta que al fin encontró lo que buscaba.

Hanabi se sintió extraña, no sabía si mareada, atemorizada o agitada. Quizá las tres cosas a la vez. Lo único que sabía era que no quería que Kiba parase. No en ese momento. Se sorprendió a sí misma gimoteando como una niña pequeña. Y de repente gimió en voz alta. Se tapó la boca, pero Kiba aceleró el ritmo y la fuerza, así que no hubo tregua posible para que encontrara el silencio.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

― Despierta, por favor, despierta...

Apareció el techo en su visión cuando apartó la cortina de sus párpados. No pudo enfocar demasiado bien. Alguien lo manejaba a topetazos desde su pierna izquierda. No tenía fuerzas para elevar la cabeza. Balbuceó.

― ¿Quién...¿quién...?

Delante de sus ojos surgió el rostro de Sakura, luego su cuerpo. Notó cómo le acariciaba el rostro, y el calor del rubor le vivificó el rostro entumecido e hinchado.

― ¿Cómo te encuentras? Lee, pero... ¿por qué...?

El ninja no quería contestarle. Se suponía que ella no debía estar allí... cualquiera menos ella...

Cedió de nuevo a la inconsciencia.

----------------------------------------------

Kiba ascendía feroz por la piel de Hanabi. La _kunoichi_ se había mostrado algo más activa, y eso le encantaba. Pero ahora no lo necesitaba. Apartó las manos de Hanabi de su torso y asió uno de sus muslos blancos en alto.

Hanabi sintió a Kiba dentro de ella. Se quedó sin aliento en el breve impulso. Cerró las manos empuñando el futón, contrayendo las piernas y cerrando los ojos. No le había gustado. No le estaba gustando. Los ojos se le llenaron contra su voluntad de lágrimas al pensar que eso no era lo correcto, no era exactamente lo que ella deseaba. Se sintió impotente por primera vez en su vida, y eso la horrorizó.

― Kiba... Kiba, no...

Kiba no paró mientras enterraba los colmillos en el cuello blanco de la muchacha. Estaba dominado por su deseo animal. Hanabi pensó que no iba a parar, que no le importaba lo que ella dijese. El miedo le escalofrió la piel. Antes de todo, Kiba le había advertido que "no era su estilo" ser delicado. Sería suave, pero una vez comenzaran no habría vuelta atrás.

― Kiba...

El cuerpo de Hanabi cedía, pero no lo suficiente. Ella cerró los ojos de nuevo, intentando abstraerse de aquello. Pero el cuerpo de Kiba, fuerte y elástico, frotándose contra su piel, no le dejaba.

― Kiba... no...

El ninja, sin mirarla a los ojos, descendió una de sus manos para manipular a Hanabi mientras su pulso salvaje seguía, y ella comenzó a relajarse al fin. Kiba siguió y siguió, mientras notaba cómo Hanabi se abría como una flor blanca, y su olor le hizo temblar de excitación y acelerar aún más su ritmo con fiereza.

Acercó su rostro al de ella. Rezumaba calor.

― ¿Qué, Hanabi? ― gruñó sin detenerse, sacando los colmillos.

― No... no pares, Kiba...

Juntos escalaron la última cumbre y se adentraron en bosques inexplorados. Y la flor estalló exhalando con violencia su perfume, mientras el lobo rasgaba la noche con su aullido.

-------------

El silencio dominaba la casa. Tan sólo las cigarras siseaban con su aserrar metálico en el pequeño jardín. Ambos entrelazaban los dedos con abandono, entregados a aquella calma por un momento y dejando que el calor invadiera sus pieles desnudas.

Ella alzó el rostro de su pecho y lo besó. Él correspondió con pereza y dulzura, observando con sus ojos adormecidos aquella piel blanca y luminosa. Enredó los dedos en el cabello largo y sedoso que él mismo había liberado y que le acariciaba el cuerpo. Ella sonrió con los ojos brillantes antes de volver el rostro a su posición anterior.

El espejo de la pared le devolvía la imagen de siempre. Ella se tumbaba completamente encima de él, encajando las curvas de su cuerpo en las parábolas del de su marido. Él la miró, reflejada en el espejo, sonriendo ante aquel puzzle de cuerpos dispares, colocada sobre él como un rayo de sol que se demorara sobre la panza de un árbol fuerte y grueso.

― Chôji...

― Dime.

― ¿Estás enfadado conmigo?

El ninja inspiró profundamente. Ino cerró los ojos y se sintió subir y bajar sobre el poderoso cuerpo de su marido, mientras escuchaba con ternura el rugido de sus pulmones al llenarse y vaciarse.

― No estoy enfadado, Ino.

Ella lo creyó. No tenía motivos para desconfiar, Chôji siempre decía la verdad.

― Ino...

Las manos de su esposo abarcaron el rostro de la _kunoichi_ con suavidad hasta ponerlo frente al suyo.

― No llores, Ino...

Le besó el rostro secándole las lágrimas con su calor, mientras la sentía sollozar sobre él. Ino se sonrió, pero no podía dejar de llorar.

― Pero qué tonta eres, Ino-chan...


	8. Mariposas

NOTA: la escena de Neji con su esposa le debe su inspiración y redacción al maravilloso relato de Mishima Yukio "Patriotismo". Mi humilde homenaje desde aquí.

**8. Mariposas**

― No me hagas esto. No me lo hagas nunca más. No me hagas esto. No...

Lee abrió los ojos de nuevo. Se sentía mareado y enfermo, y un dolor pulsante le crecía en la cabeza. El techo era blanco, las paredes también. Algo le molestaba en el pecho, que sentía desnudo. Las puntas de los dedos se le habían dormido.

Junto a su cama estaba Sakura, con los ojos cerrados y recostada en la sábana. Estaba dormida en la silla, y vestía su uniforme de médico. Lee se quejó por lo bajo. Un día u otro tenía que acabar en el hospital... ahora seguro que le caía una buena. Se despegó perezosamente y en silencio las ventosas del pecho, pero al no sentir el pulso la máquina pitó, y Sakura se despertó.

― Ya... ya te has despertado¿eh¿Cómo te encuentras?

― He estado mejor. Pero... ― intentó levantarse, pero descubrió que tenía la pierna vendada con fuerza ― no tenías que haberme traído al hospital. Ahora seguro que dan informe de...

― Te han puesto dos tornillos en el hueso ― la _kunoichi_ no parecía escucharlo, y ahora se había puesto de pie y estiraba las sábanas de la cama ―, así que tienes que descansar. Estás en el programa avanzado de regeneración, Tsunade necesita todos los efectivos posibles.

― Sakura-san ― insistió el ninja, incorporándose molesto mientras ella le subía la cama y le mullía las almohadas ― yo no quería que lo vieras. Era cosa mía. Este entrenamiento especial...

― En tres días te vamos a quitar los puntos, porque la regeneración de piel va más deprisa que la de los huesos ― la _kunoichi_ apagó la máquina con manos expertas ―. Y en menos de una semana estarás en casa.

― ¡Sakura-san!

Ella se volvió hacia él, molesta.

― Dime.

― Lo siento. Te he manchado el _kimono_...

El precioso vestido de Sakura reposaba en una silla. La mayor parte se había echado a perder, estaba completamente empapada en sangre. La enagua estaba rasgada y embarrada, salpicada de sangre como si pájaros escarlata atravesaran su superficie brumosa. Ella lo miró, y después volvió la sonrisa a Lee.

― No pasa nada, Lee. No pasa nada...

----------------------------------------------------

La noche encerraba el edificio. Él entró en la habitación con el cabello suelto y recién cepillado, y aún atándose el _yukata_ blanco con indulgencia. Ella lo esperaba sentada muy recta en el suelo, envuelta en sus sedas crudas y sus lazos lavanda, con las manos elegantemente cruzadas sobre el regazo. Él recordó aquella mano suave y blanca sujetando el abanico con firmeza unas horas antes, en la ceremonia.

Se arrodilló ante su esposa recogiendo la bata bajo las rodillas, y adelantó una palma apoyándola con brusquedad contra el suelo. El discurso marcial que afirmaron sus labios estremeció un tanto a su esposa, pero ella lo escuchó con los ojos firmes. Cuando él concluyó, ella se levantó para recoger el regalo de su padre, un hermoso puñal grabado, que puso frente a su esposo. La esposa de un ninja debía conocer y compartir el destino de aquel que podría morir en cualquier momento.

Este gesto enterneció el corazón de Neji. Tomó de una de las manos a su esposa y la condujo con delicadeza al lecho. Ella estaba turbada por la presencia tan cercana del cuerpo de él, pero se mantuvo correcta y seria incluso al tenderse y esperar.

― Por favor, déjame ver.

Ella se dejó hacer mientras Neji desataba los lazos violetas para descubrirla. Las fórmulas corteses habían tomado otro tono diferente a las que le habían enseñado, ahora que las oía en voz de su esposo. Él se embriagó del cuerpo frágil, blanco y firme, emborrachándose en su formas y sus oquedades, en el sabor y calor de aquella piel.

― Por favor, déjame ver.

La voz le vacilaba a ella cuando le llegó el turno. El cuerpo de Neji la estremecía, todos sus contornos y vanos la hacían temblar. Observó el pecho amplio y pálido, nadó en su superficie brillante y fuerte. Se perdió en la firmeza del estómago, en el leve calor de sus costados, en las líneas oscuras que yacían en sus miembros. La juventud de sus cuerpos les dio vigor y les estimuló hasta los límites, y cada vez que caían al abismo se alzaban de nuevo para alcanzar las más altas cumbres.

Neji, ahíto, se dejó caer en el lecho. Su esposa se acurrucaba a su lado, repentinamente escalofriada. Cuando él se volvió para alzar las sábanas del suelo y cubrirla, la descubrió de vuelta hundiendo el rostro en la almohada.

― ¿Qué te ocurre?

Apartó con dulzura las breves manos que aún temblaban levemente, y descubrió el rostro avergonzado.

― No... no me mires, por favor. Mi rostro no es correcto ahora...

Las mejillas estaban encendidas y los ojos brillantes se entrecerraban al ritmo de la agitada respiración. Ahora que él la miraba de frente, con una media sonrisa, sintió que se ruborizaba aún más. Intentó cubrirse de nuevo las mejillas, pero él se lo impidió suavemente.

― Me encanta ver que te provoco de este modo, esposa mía.

Abarcó el pequeño rostro con las manos y la besó con dulzura mientras la cubría con la sábana. Ella entreabrió los labios, complacida, y atrajo hacia sí el cuerpo de su marido recibiéndolo bajo las ropas.

---------------------------------------------

― No lo encuentro. Mierda, mierda...

Tenten murmuraba aterrorizada mientras pasaba las páginas de un pequeño manual con las manos crispadas. De vez en cuando una gota de lluvia distraída se le estrellaba en el rostro, y ella la espantaba enloquecida.

Llegó a la última página y volvió a comenzar. Ninguno de aquellos síntomas le decía nada. Enfurecida, arrojó el pequeño manual al otro lado de la cueva.

Se abrazó las rodillas, y observó a su compañero. Estaba tendido y en silencio en el suelo de la oquedad, y el agua que se escurría de sus ropas empapadas le daba el aspecto de un hombre que se desangrara. Tenten se estremeció, hacía frío. Pero era rememorar el momento en que Shino se hirió lo que más la escalofriaba.

Al principio se había sentido culpable. Al fin y al cabo había sido ella la que atravesó el brazo de su compañero con una aguja desde su posición oculta, para herir al enemigo que lo sujetaba e iba a matarlo. Pero ella no sabía nada del insecto envenenado que Shino colocó en el punto preciso para que la aguja lo incrustara en la piel del enemigo y que le produjo la muerte al instante. Desgraciadamente algo de ese veneno también había entrado en la sangre de Shino, y desde entonces estaba inconsciente.

Tenten lo había acarreado un buen trecho hasta encontrar aquella oquedad en la pared rocosa. Aliviada, pensó que sólo tendría que llevarlo de vuelta al punto de control, porque la misión había acabado. Pero Shino no había dado señales de mejoría, y parecía más rígido a cada momento que pasaba. Lo que más alarmó a la _kunoichi_ fue lo que vio después.

Cuando terminó de poner los sellos en la entrada de la cueva, una visión terrible le aguardaba junto a su compañero. Todos los insectos que habitaban bajo la piel de Shino lo estaban abandonando lentamente, deslizándose por las líneas de su abrigo como un torrente imparable de sangre negra. Aunque los insectos parecían más cómodos en la mochila de Shino, Tenten lo interpretó como una mala señal: su compañero debía estar muy enfermo para que sus insectos no se pudieran alimentar de él.

Desde entonces Tenten aguardaba en la cueva a los refuerzos. Alimentaba precariamente a los insectos con su propio chakra, y mantenía a Shino seco y seguro, aunque él no hubiera despertado. Lo forzaba a beber y le colocaba pociones alimenticias en las encías.

Y encima aquel día llovía. Precisamente había descubierto, a la vuelta de una de sus incursiones para colocar señales a los refuerzos, que el agua entraba a raudales por el techo de la cueva. Ahora, tras tender un rudimentario techo con grandes hojas, meditaba si haría fuego para que Shino se secase. Algunos de los venenos se reactivaban con el calor, no se atrevía a exponerse a hacer humo, y tan sólo llevaban encima una manta. Unas cuantas hojas secas conformaban el lecho precario del ninja.

Tenten se acercó agotada a Shino. Llevaba dos días sin dormir, y alimentar a los insectos la estaba debilitando cada vez más. La capucha de su compañero se le había pegado al rostro, y acuclillándose a su lado le acarició con un dedo el borde de la banda.

― Y ahora¿Qué tengo que hacer contigo, eh?

Shino gimió dolorosamente.

Tenten dio un respingo.

― ¿Shino?

Colocó su palma en la frente del ninja, deslizándola bajo el protector. Estaba helado. Horriblemente helado. Su piel blanca parecía casi transparente.

― Shino...

No se lo pensó más. Desabrochó con prisa el cuello del abrigo, dejando al descubierto el largo cuello. Hundió suavemente sus yemas en la yugular, que estaba tan fría como el hielo. El pulso era tan débil que casi ni lo sintió. Shino frunció el ceño y apretó los labios, molesto, pero no dijo nada. Las yemas de los dedos le temblaban, y los labios se le estaban amoratando.

Tenten pensó con rapidez, aunque la alarma no la dejaba parar quieta. Se arriesgaría con uno de los cilindros de estopa, que no desprendían casi humo, pero aquella lumbre no bastaría para dar calor a Shino. Buscó en el equipo, encendió el cilindro y casi por instinto clavó varios _kunai_ en el techo de la cueva, rodeando el lugar donde yacía el ninja.

Algunas cuerdas fijaron la red tupida a los aros de las armas. Shino parecía estar bajo una tienda de campaña, en la que Tenten introdujo el cilindro, acercándolo al rostro violáceo. Aunque el rubor le empezaba a teñir las mejillas, la determinación de salvar a su compañero era más fuerte que el pudor.

Un momento más tarde observaba las manos de Shino levemente iluminadas por el tenue resplandor del cilindro. La combustión interior de las fibras le daba a la piel blanca un color casi sano. Tomó aquellas manos largas y blancas con una de las suyas, y las atrajo hacia el pecho del ninja. La otra sostenía la frente de Shino, acercando la cabeza contra el cuello de la _kunoichi_.

― Verás como pronto estás bien, Shino-kun...

Se apretó aún más a su compañero, y el roce de aquella espalda helada contra sus pechos desnudos le erizó el vello. Posó la mejilla en la de Shino, abarcándolo con los brazos y las piernas, tratando de que aquel cuerpo blanco y congelado tomara el calor de su propio cuerpo. Sopló con timidez el cilindro por encima del rostro de Shino, y se acurrucó aún más bajo la manta, enroscándose con el ninja.

― Te pondrás bien.

Y, casi sin darse cuenta, mientras escuchaba el gotear de la ropa que había tendido en las redes que los cubrían, se quedó dormida.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Deslizó la mano con lentitud hacia la pequeña boca que se estremecía cerca, muy cerca. Hinata tenía los ojos cerrados, en anticipo del beso. Naruto había marcado los tiempos en las últimas citas, llevándola al cine donde la tomó la mano; invitándola a comer, cuando la besó de nuevo por vez primera; o la primera vez que la abrazó muy cerca, caminando por el paseo junto al río.

Ahora iba a besarla de nuevo, pero los labios de Naruto sobre los suyos profundizando en el contacto no le parecían suficiente a Hinata. Hacía tiempo que deseaba más.

Sus manos pequeñas abarcaron el rostro de Naruto, que aún la acariciaba con timidez, y hundió los dedos en el cabello espeso y rubio. Él pareció retraerse un poco, pero Hinata llevaba la iniciativa, y eso le volvía loco. El ninja estrechó su abrazo, apretando con las manos en la curva de su espalda. Hinata gimió, impaciente.

― Naruto...

Condujo los labios del shinobi a su cuello, e indujo las manos fuertes a descender. El corazón le latía con violencia.

― Naruto...

A él le temblaban los labios mientras la besaba. Seguía temiendo hacerle daño. Aunque la pausa le había sentado bien a sus movimientos (y ciertas instrucciones que Neji le había dejado escritas antes de marcharse), deseaba complacerla. Neji mismo había calculado este momento, le aconsejó que esperase a que ella fuera quien lo deseara. Esa era la clave.

― Te he echado de menos...

Naruto alzó la mirada para observar el rostro de la _kunoichi_. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados entre los breves quejidos. Pero estaba sonriendo, satisfecha con las caricias, alterada con los besos. Él mostró los dientes, brillantes, antes de forzarla contra la pared.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akamaru ladró como aviso. Hanabi se irguió en un respingo, intentando recomponerse la ropa con rapidez. Kiba se desenredó del cuerpo de la _kunoichi_ y, mascullando maldiciones, se apresuró a imitarla.

― Mierda. Mierda. Mierda...

El instructor jefe abrió de golpe la cremallera de la tienda. Hanabi y Kiba habían sido lo suficientemente rápidos para estar preparados.

― El tiempo se ha acabado. Me llevo los tres frascos para el examen.

Kiba se los alcanzó con presteza y el jefe los guardó en su bolsa. Los venenos no debían recibir la luz para no estropearse, esperaban haber hecho las mezclas correctamente. Cuando los dejó solos de nuevo, Hanabi resopló de alivio. Kiba aprovechó para atarse las sandalias. Casi se le salió el corazón cuando el instructor abrió la cremallera de nuevo.

― Se me olvidaba... instructor Inuzuka, necesito saber la evaluación de su alumna en el procedimiento de esta tarde.

Kiba apretó los labios para no sonreírse con malicia.

― Notable. El procedimiento ha sido correcto, pero se echa en falta algo más de iniciativa.

― Gracias. Ya podéis iros a casa.

Kiba pudo entonces sonreírse, aunque le duró poco. Los dos capones que Hanabi le machacó en la coronilla le hicieron gemir de dolor.

La verdad era que llevaban así unas cuantas semanas. Se dedicaban a su trabajo y sus estudios, pero cada vez que se encontraban lo suficientemente cerca, comenzaban a besarse y acariciarse casi sin darse cuenta. Topaban el uno con el otro distraídos, abandonados, simplemente obedeciendo al olor y el calor. Les divertía hasta cierto modo, pero también les aterraba. El momento era tan espinoso como una castaña fresca, demasiado doloroso para mantenerlo en las manos; pero también demasiado frágil para dejarlo caer. Así que se pinchaban y lo lanzaban al aire, lamiéndose los picotazos en el intervalo.

― ¿Piensas venir a la fiesta?

― Me parece que sí. No tengo nada mejor que hacer.

― Recuerda que hay que vestirse con los trajes tradicionales.

― Eso es lo que me jode de tu primo, lo estirado que es...

Neji y su esposa habían vuelto hacía dos semanas, y después de ese tiempo (que se reservaba para que los novios vivieran su nueva vida juntos en soledad) la pareja recibía en su hogar a familia, compañeros y amigos. Como era el estilo de Neji, todo se llevaría con la máxima corrección.

― Pero sólo hasta que la familia abandone la casa antes de la medianoche ― aclaró Hanabi, conciliadora ―. Cuando se vayan, tendremos fiesta para nosotros solos. A nuestro aire, Inuzuka.

Hanabi terminó de atarse las puntas del cabello y, besando en la coronilla a Kiba, salió de la tienda. Kiba la siguió un minuto después, cuando hubo rellenado el breve informe de campaña.

― Vámonos, Akamaru ― ajustó el collar del perro con ternura ―, ya lo has oído. No podrás entrar en la fiesta hasta después de medianoche.

Echó a correr y Akamaru lo siguió. Le vendría bien un poco de ejercicio antes de cenar.

---------------------------------------------------

― Vaya...

Shikamaru nunca había visto a Temari vestida con un kimono de gala. Sus coletas se habían transformado en un elaborado moño, y se había maquillado el rostro con delicadeza. Parecía una hermosa muñeca de porcelana.

Se acercó a ella, decidido a besar aquellos labios jugosamente pintados. Pero al apretarse contra su pecho, sintió algo afilado presionándolo en el torso.

― Cuidado, muchacho ― susurró Temari, reajustándose la bolsa oculta de shuriken del escote ―... te vas a pinchar.

La siguió, fastidiado. Llevaba toda la tarde de mal humor. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no tenían un momento a solas, desde que las mezclas se volvieran demasiado inestables como para quedar sin vigilancia. Y lo peor era que hacía casi tres semanas de eso.

La noche después de la fiesta se habían ido tropezando hasta el laboratorio, pensando aprovechar la soledad de la sala de trabajo para sus propios fines, cuando descubrieron que las mezclas se estaban saliendo de los frascos en espumas de colores. El trabajo de toda la temporada arruinado. Se pasaron la noche limpiando y rebajando mezclas, mientras lanzaban balizas y mandaban llamar a Kankurô. Pero él no se presentó hasta la mañana siguiente, y su sonrisa no parecía precisamente preocupada. Shikamaru lo odió durante dos días, pensando en el placer que el ninja de la arena sí había disfrutado esa noche.

Los tres se turnaron para modificar la temperatura de las mezclas cada cuarto de hora. Las enfriaban y calentaban con cuidado cada quince minutos, mientras otro de ellos anotaba progresos y el restante dormía. Se habían pasado a este ritmo las dos semanas y pico, hasta que las mezclas se espesaron lo suficiente para ser estables. Para aquel entonces estaban tan cansados como para no hacer más que dormir y comer de verdad. Lee controlaba los ciclos de un Shikamaru consumido, cansado y hambriento.

Y además, a la tarde siguiente los de la Arena se marcharían a casa. Los venenos y sus contraantídotos ya estaban preparados y habían madurado hasta estabilizarse. Las flores del invernadero de la Arena esperaban ser injertadas con fibras envenenadas. Si resultaba como pensaban, conseguirían una nueva especie sólo conocida por las naciones aliadas, que produciría el veneno para siempre sin tener que usar laboratorio.

Shikamaru las había visto, con su colorido tenuemente violeta. Más o menos como el _obi_ que llevaba Temari esa tarde. Odiaba el sentimiento de impotencia que lo invadía lentamente a cada paso que los acercaba a la fiesta de Neji. Se encogió bajo sus _sashinuki_ y su chaqueta negra, que llevaba el símbolo del clan Nara en gris sobre la espalda. Aunque hacía calor, sentía escalofríos mientras seguía a Kankurô y Temari calle arriba, al ritmo en que se balanceaban las larguísimas mangas del _furisode_.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se abrochó los últimos botones de la camisa y estiró con cuidado el cuello _Mao_. Sentía un júbilo extraño, comparable al que lo embargó al enfrentar su primera misión. Recogió las llaves y la invitación, repasó el estado de su cabello en el espejo y se calzó rápidamente las sandalias negras.

Al abrir la puerta de la calle no esperaba encontrarse a nadie. Pero le aguardaba Sakura, vestida con el mismo kimono de cerezos que llevase aquel día bajo el _dojo_.

― Sakura-san... buenas noches.

― ¡Buenas noches!

Sakura lo tomó de la mano para acompañarlo a la fiesta. A Lee le zumbaba la cabeza, aturdido ante ella. Se había pasado todos aquellos días cuidándolo, curándolo con constancia y asistiéndolo en todo lo que necesitara. Incluso le ayudó para que Shikamaru recuperara la forma. Y Lee estaba tan abrumado que le faltaban las palabras.

Durante aquellas semanas de parón, después de restablecerse de las heridas, se había dedicado a estudiar y entrenar con suavidad. Sakura lo iba a buscar después de las sesiones y lo regañaba si se lo encontraba aún entrenando, o con alguna magulladura. Con sus palabras suaves lo conducía de vuelta a casa, incluso a veces le había preparado la cena. Por dos veces fueron de picnic, disfrutando de la vista del lago de las carpas al atardecer. Sakura parecía feliz y relajada, y cuando se encontraban con algún compañero más solían unirlo a la compañía.

― Hoy estás muy hermosa, Sakura-san...

― Gracias, Lee. Muy amable por tu parte.

― Me alegra que las manchas hayan salido al final. Hubiera sido una pena que no tuvieran arreglo.

― Los trucos de Tenten ― Sakura aferró su pequeño bolso brocado. Quería parecer firme y tranquila ante Lee, aunque cada vez le costaba más ―, tiene muchos recursos. ¿Sabes si volverá pronto?

― No tenemos noticias ― Lee se metió las manos en los bolsillos, distraído ―, pero tengo entendido que Kakashi-sensei ya ha partido para traerlos de vuelta.

Las puertas de la casa de Neji se alzaron ante ellos en la oscuridad. Sakura se agarró al brazo de Lee para entrar, y a él se le cayó el estómago al suelo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La pereza aún se le pegó a las pestañas cuando consiguió abrirlas, formando un hermoso espectro de colores prismáticos. Se estremeció levemente, como un cachorrillo que se desperezara al ver por vez primera la luz, y cerró con brevedad la presa de sus brazos.

La piel de Shino estaba caliente, posada con suavidad contra la suya. Tenten no recordaba haberse dormido. Estaba tan preocupada por Shino que no había dudado en abrazarlo de aquella manera para darle calor, pero también estaba tan terriblemente cansada que el leve calor de la manta y el cilindro de estopa le habían hecho caer en el sueño más profundo en cuestión de segundos.

Se recreó en la sensación de la piel tibia de Shino, y hundió la nariz en aquel cabello crespo para aspirar su aroma. Sujetaba ahora el rostro de su compañero con fuerza contra el cuello y el pecho, y percibió con júbilo que respiraba con un ritmo regular. Apretó el cerco de sus miembros y comprobó algo turbada que Shino también la había abrazado durante la noche. Sus brazos reposaban alrededor de ella, entrelazados en su espalda, y el estómago firme del ninja se mecía lentamente en el vientre de Tenten.

Los cabellos de Shino le hicieron cosquillas en la nariz, y estornudó con timidez, sin poder evitar que su cuerpo se estremeciera con el impulso y abrazara aún con más fuerza el del shinobi.

― Salud.

Tenten contuvo el aliento. Shino estaba despierto...

"_Kami-sama_... _kami-sama_..." enrojeció y la cabeza le dio vueltas de repente. Shino se contrajo, deshaciendo con lentitud el lazo de sus brazos fuertes y blancos y dejándolos demorarse en la cintura breve. Tenten desenterró el rostro de la mata de pelo y descendió la vista avergonzada, pero repleta de ternura.

Shino no la miraba, pero Tenten se quedó congelada.

Los ojos de Shino miraban al frente, aún con la mejilla pegada a la piel de la _kunoichi_, con un aire perdido y ensoñador. Eran los ojos más extraños que Tenten hubiera visto en su vida. Libres de capucha, banda y gafas, los ojos resplandecían con su propia chispa interior, a pesar de ser completamente negros. No había lugar para pupila, iris o globo: todo estaba invadido por el negro más profundo, que brillaba como esferas pulidas de azabache.

Después de observarlo unos segundos él alzó la vista. Sus miradas se encontraron entre el calor y la pereza, abrumados por sus propias desnudeces. Pero ninguno retrocedió ni un ápice. Ambos tenían frío. Pero ese no era el verdadero motivo de su rubor.

― Gracias, Tenten.

La piel blanca resaltaba sobre el suave tostado de la piel de la _kunoichi_. Ella sintió en su voz un tinte inusitado de tristeza. El instinto protector volvió a ella como una ola arrolladora, y sintió deseos de abrazarlo fuerte.

― No ha servido de nada... demonios...

La voz de Shino, usualmente monocorde, vacilaba al hablar. Tenten rellenó el vacío de sus tripas con una sonrisa.

― Estamos vivos, Shino.

― Pero ― Shino enterró el rostro con dulzura en el cuello y el pecho cálidos. Tenten sintió cómo se le erizaba la piel ―... pero todos mis insectos...

Cuando la _kunoichi_ elevó el brazo para alcanzar la mochila de Shino, él sintió el frío ahí donde ella lo había abarcado. El deseo de que su piel volviese para acunarlo lo arrolló.

Se elevó con firmeza sobre los antebrazos, tendiéndose parcialmente sobre Tenten. Ella congeló el ademán. Shino lo había comprendido. Sus ojos negros y brillantes la subyugaban, todo su cuerpo blanco y flexible luchaba por dominarla. Ella se dejó hacer, sintiendo el vértigo de lo desconocido y el rugido del placer enroscándose en sus pechos al ritmo de las caricias implacables. No quiso acallar los rumores de sus labios, ni detener el cosquilleo de sus dedos sobre la piel del ninja. Él respiraba con fuerza en los miembros esbeltos, mientras la rozaba con sus yemas, atormentándola. Tenten rogó, suplicó con la mirada. Pero aquellos ojos oscuros y profundos la perforaron, haciéndola sumisa y dulce a las oleadas interminables de gozo.

----------------------------------------------

GLOSARIO

"Sashinuki" – pantalones masculinos plisados (o ese es el nombre que se les da en el "Genji Monogatari"). recientemente he descubierto que en la actualidad se les llama _hakama._

"Furisode" – kimono de larguísimas mangas (llegan al suelo!) que llevan las jóvenes solteras.

"Kami-sama..." – "Dios mío..."


	9. Vuelo

**9. Vuelo**

Kiba bostezó, volviendo el rostro a la vez. No quería ser incorrecto, pero se estaba aburriendo una barbaridad. La cena con todos aquellos familiares era tan tediosa... Aunque estuviese sentado en la mesa de los invitados de Neji, todos parecían igual de estirados. Ni siquiera Hanabi estaba allí: se había sentado cerca de los novios, junto con su familia. Incluso Naruto comía prudencialmente silencioso, en el extremo más oculto de la mesa de los amigos, lejos de la vista de Hiashi. Hinata también comía en la mesa de la familia, gesto que honraba a Neji. El rostro de Hiashi mostraba que no parecía habérselo tomado demasiado bien.

"Jodido estirado" pensó Kiba, atrapando los palillos con los dientes mientras estiraba las manos para recoger su bol de arroz lleno, "tengo que acordarme de agradecérselo a Neji luego". Los únicos que no parecían sombríos ni forzados eran Ino y Chôji, que sonreían y hablaban en voz baja. Kiba pensó en la camada del Akimichi, y se sonrió para sus adentros. Los ninjas de la arena se mantenían correctos y educados, aunque Kiba vio el brillo seductor en los ojos de Kankurô cada vez que miraba hacia la discreta delegación de la novia, compuesta en gran parte por sus damas de compañía.

Shikamaru se ocupó en comer para distraer la mente. Lee estaba muy nervioso y no podía dejar de juguetear con los palillos bajo la mesa, porque no quería mostrarse incorrecto haciéndolo a la vista de todos. Sakura se había reído con risita histérica cuando les habían pedido las invitaciones, y todo el mundo había vuelto la vista alarmado hacia ella, así que ahora se mantenía sombría y callada. Temari parecía la más tranquila de todos, elegantemente sentada y comiendo con toda formalidad.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sólo cuando el último de los familiares Hyuuga (a excepción de Hinata y Hanabi) abandonó la estancia en medio de pomposas felicitaciones y deseos, y la delegación del señor feudal se hubo marchado, los amigos pudieron respirar con tranquilidad. Hinata se acercó a Naruto, radiante, y le compensó con un breve beso en la mejilla.

― Lo siento, Naruto-kun.

Naruto sonrió.

― No tienes que preocuparte por nada. De vez en cuando tendré que compartirte con las otras personas que te quieren¿n...? ― Naruto se desplomó en el suelo de madera. Kiba lo había derribado de un empellón y ahora forcejeaban gruñendo sobre los _tatami_. Hinata se quedó allí, riendo con timidez. De vez en cuando Naruto decía cosas adorables como aquella sin darse cuenta.

Su primo se acercó a ella lentamente, con su gesto pensativo clavado en el ceño. Observó a Naruto calmadamente mientras él ametrallaba a capones a Kiba; después a su prima, que se reía con brevedad tras los puños cerrados... y metió las manos en medio de la pelea para separar a los contendientes.

― Naruto...

El ninja rubio tragó. Sólo Neji podía emanar tanto frío en una noche de verano cuando estaba... colérico...

― Lucha conmigo, Naruto.

El Hyuuga caminó con calma hasta los paneles de papel que daban al jardín y los corrió. Su esposa caminó tras él con pasitos cortos y recogió las zapatillas que su marido le tendió. Ella tenía ya las vendas preparadas en las manos blancas, y cubrió con cuidado los antebrazos de su esposo, recogiéndole después las largas mangas a la espalda.

― ¿Es que no me has oído? Lucha conmigo, Naruto.

Se había quedado clavado en el suelo. Miró a Hinata, que se encogió de hombros. Miró a Kiba, que fruncía el ceño preocupado. Volvió la vista hacia Sakura, pero ella ya estaba sentada en el escalón del patio sirviendo té a un abrumado Lee. Miró a Shikamaru, que bostezaba.

Con pasos firmes pero cortos se dirigió al jardín ¿Por qué parecía Neji tan enfadado? Algo le retuvo del codo.

― Naruto-kun... dame la chaqueta, yo te la guardaré.

Se desprendió de la prenda. Cuando las manos de Hinata rozaron las suyas, ella le susurró:

― Ten cuidado. Cuando se trata de la familia se lo toma muy a pecho...

La realidad lo golpeó como una bola de derribo.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Llevaban cerca de dos horas luchando encarnizadamente. Shikamaru no había parado de bostezar. Pero no tenía sueño. Eran los malditos nervios, estaba desquiciado.

Se encorvó aún más sobre su bebida, observando los movimientos de los ninja sobre la hierba silenciosa. La esposa de Neji no perdía detalle del combate, sentada junto a Hinata. Sostenía un abanico blanco sobre el regazo y, de vez en cuando, abría uno de los pliegues. Ya llevaba más de la mitad abiertos.

Alguien lo tomó por los hombros desde atrás, y sintió una nariz menuda tras la oreja.

― ¿Te aburres?

Temari lo masajeó gentilmente, haciéndolo estremecer de gusto.

― Si te aburres podemos irnos de aquí. Me parece que estoy desperdiciando la noche...

Shikamaru no contestó, hundiéndose en sus negros pensamientos. No estaba acostumbrado a atollarse de esa manera. Tras los árboles del jardín, discretamente apartado de los demás, se había mantenido aparte de la fiesta refugiado en la sombra. Dentro de las sombras parecía sentirse más seguro.

Temari arrugó los labios en un puchero.

― ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa hoy?

Puso su rostro frente al del ninja, arrodillándose a su lado, y le besó los labios finos y pálidos. Shikamaru se hundió en el beso con lentitud, consciente del poder que ella ejercía sobre él, y dejándose dominar por un momento. Pero su gesto seguía inamoviblemente serio.

Temari no quedó satisfecha con los resultados de sus dos movimientos estratégicos. Shikamaru seguía allí, con una expresión de desgracia ensombreciéndole los ojos. Así que recurrió al movimiento de evasión.

― ¡Vámonos, Shikamaru!

Le asió de la mano y se escurrieron juntos por la puerta oeste del jardín. Shikamaru la seguía sin una sola palabra, sin mudar el gesto y mirando al suelo.

― Me estaba aburriendo de muerte en esa fiesta ― comenzó a charlar Temari, arrastrándolo calle arriba ―. La única que parecía pasárselo bien era la mujer de Neji, con todo ese lenguaje de símbolos cortesano...

― ¿Símbolos?

"Bien", pensó ella "he conseguido atraer su atención".

― ¿No te has fijado en lo que tenía en las manos?

― ¿El abanico?

― En las regiones cercanas a la Arena, como es el caso de su feudo ― respondió ella, aflojando un tanto el paso para asegurarse de que él andaba suavemente por su propio pie ―, los abanicos en manos de las damas expresan cierta... predisposición al contacto... ― se sonrió con su mueca de suficiencia ―. Me temo que cuando ese abanico esté abierto del todo Neji abandonará el entrenamiento para comenzar otro tipo de ejercicios físicos...

Se detuvo y asió con fuerza a Shikamaru del cuello de la chaqueta. Atrayéndolo hacia ella, lo besó resoplando y gimiendo de modo adorable. Shikamaru desobedeció a su razón y la abrazó, tentando la tibieza de su espalda envuelta en sedas.

― Vamos a tu casa, Shika-_kun_...

Shikamaru entornó los ojos. Adoraba cuando ella lo llamaba así, aunque nunca se lo diría. Nunca le diría tantas cosas... el orgullo se le atragantaba y le hacía sudar suavemente.

― A mi casa no.

― ¿Por qué? ― Temari se apretó a Shikamaru. Vestido con aquellas prendas el blanco de su piel la estaba volviendo loca.

― Porque luego me paso semanas despertándome por la noche para taparte con la sábana ― soltó una de sus manos para rascarse distraído la nuca ―. Eres una maldita anguila cuando duermes. Y despertarme para nada me pone furioso, luego me cuesta volver a dormirme¿sabes?

Temari se mantuvo en silencio aún agarrada al cuello de la chaqueta. Sus ojos azules estaban abiertos de par en par. Shikamaru temió que fuera a darle una paliza.

― Oye... no te lo tomes a mal. No era por meterme contigo... _kuso_, qué complicadas que...

Temari le tapó la boca con una de sus manos perfumadas.

― Vamos a mi piso. Kankurô se ha ido a "re"cenar con Chôji, no creo que vuelva en toda la noche.

― Pero... no es eso, Temari. Ahhh... _mendokusai_... ahora cómo te explico...

Temari volvió a taparle la boca, esta vez con la suya. Se abandonó en los brazos de Shikamaru, y éste, sin explicárselo, sintió entonces un candor y un triunfo inauditos.

--------------------------------------

No había cigarras en aquel bosque. El silencio dominaba la espesura. El suave siseo del chakra la adormecía mientras se arrebujaba aún más en la manta. Ahora que sólo era ella ahí debajo, se estaba quedando fría.

Shino se acuclillaba frente a la _kunoichi_, alimentando con mimo a sus insectos. Le correteaban por la piel y bajo la ropa devorando su nutritivo _chakra_, mientras se mantenía serio y en silencio, aunque los ojos le sonreían. Tenten se cubrió la nariz. Aún le temblaban las manos. Nunca la habían manejado de aquel modo. El cuero cabelludo le cosquilleaba, posado contra la almohada. Shino la había sujetado de él, mientras ella no podía hacer más que sucumbir una y otra vez a sus deseos.

El ninja guardó el último de sus insectos y depositó con cuidado los grandes escarabajos en la bolsa de armas. Habían vagado por su nuca, cosquilleándole en las mejillas a veces, donde parecieron reparar su piel arañada por la batalla pasada. Con pasos sigilosos se acercó a Tenten, despojándose de la camiseta y los pantalones en el camino. Cuando alzó con suavidad la manta para deslizarse dentro Tenten se retrajo, cubriéndose la piel desnuda con los brazos.

Los ojos de Shino brillaban al clavarse en los de la _kunoichi_.

― No sientas pudor. Ya lo he saboreado todo.

Se sonrojó en respuesta, aquello la había violentado. Shino la abrazaba con fuerza, sin apartar de su rostro aquella mirada brillante y firme. Ella frotó su mejilla con la de él temblando sin control, acurrucándose contra el calor. Él le respondió con un beso suave en la frente.

Recordó que unos minutos antes había temblado de esa misma manera, agotada después de incontables proezas. Sus brazos, que ella creía fuertes, se le habían doblado sin poder evitarlo y había caído sobre aquel pecho amplio y blanco, incapaz de mantener el peso de su propio cuerpo ni un segundo más. Shino no se había detenido, sosteniendo su cadera con fuerza, ni siquiera cuando ella le había suplicado con voz entrecortada. Siguió y siguió, sin trazas de agotamiento, mientras Tenten gritaba débilmente contra la piel blanca, derrumbada sobre su torso, y sentía cómo el vientre se le partía y ardía de nuevo, exhausta y vencida. Shino no la había dejado descansar ni un segundo, y Tenten ni siquiera sabía cuánto tiempo llevaban en acción. Acto seguido, mientras mordía su barbilla gruñendo, el ninja la empujaba para enderezarles de nuevo y continuar.

― Shino... por favor...

Ella se asentó sobre las piernas dobladas del ninja, incapaz de sostenerse erguida, mientras Shino la manejaba sobre él como un juguete otra vez. Su cuerpo ligero y flexible saltaba obediente, firmemente sujeto por las manos del ninja. Tenten no tenía ningún dominio sobre sus propios movimientos, tan sólo podía gritar ahogadamente ante el nuevo espasmo, más fuerte que el anterior. Pero él no parecía satisfecho aún. La depositó con suavidad en el suelo, y Tenten se derrumbó bocabajo, hundiendo la nariz en una de sus propias prendas allí abandonada, ahíta. "Por fin se ha calmado" pensó, intentando recuperar el aliento. Pero estaba equivocada.

Shino se elevaba tras ella, erguido sobre las rodillas. Ella lo observó un momento, volviendo el rostro mientras respiraba fatigosamente sin control. La piel pálida cubierta en sudor, el cabello crespo yaciendo lacio y empapado, los ojos negros brillando con demencia... los brazos fibrosos, el vientre plano, la firmeza en que aún se mantenía... las manos largas la tomaron de la cintura, elevando su cadera hacia él.

― Shino... no...

Pero su propia voz sonaba débil, para nada convincente. No podía ni siquiera mover los brazos, así que los enterró bajo el pecho. Las piernas le temblaban tanto que él debía sostenerla con un brazo bajo el estómago. Se inclinó levemente sobre ella, con calma, mientras su mano libre se enroscaba en el cabello negro y suelto de la _kunoichi_ y tiraba, haciendo que arquease la espalda. Los ataques fueron más duros aún que los anteriores, y Tenten pensó que esa vez sí se desmayaría.

No tuvo fuerzas ni para gemir pero él sí lo hizo esta vez, cediendo al fin, mientras ella no podía sino jadear agotada, sintiendo el fuego de Shino inundarla con fuerza.

-------------------------------------------

Compró tres kilos de arroz en la tienda de veinticuatro horas, una botella de vinagre de sake, unas hierbas aromáticas y aceite de semillas. Le prepararía a Shikamaru un tanque de _sushi_ y otro de _sashimi_ para que fuese tirando mientras él estaba fuera.

Al subir las escaleras procuró hacerlo en silencio, y en cierto modo sintió alivio al no ver ningún calzado femenino a la puerta. Shikamaru se habría escabullido con Temari a algún lugar fuera de la casa. Así tendría la vivenda para él solo sin temer molestarlos.

Se despojó de la camisa celeste nada más entrar, mientras se sacaba las sandalias y las ponía con cuidado en el estante de la entrada. Colgó la camisa de momento en la percha de la entrada, así se le airearía del tabaco de la fiesta. Se cubrió con una camiseta negra de entrenamiento el torso desnudo, consciente de que Shikamaru se habría dejado el futón en el tejado y que tendría que meterlo antes de irse a dormir.

Aunque no sabía si podría dormir. Estaba tan nervioso que no podía dejar de hacer cosas ¡Al fin entrenaría en el dojo de _taijutsu_ de la frontera este! Mientras el pescado se marinaba en las fuentes de cristal, cortó las verduras muy pequeñas y las salteó para dejarle a su compañero una base para arroz. Salió al aire de la noche y recogió el futón, metiéndolo en la lavadora con jabón natural (a Shikamaru le daba alergia y rabia a partes iguales el suavizante). Enumeró mentalmente las armas que se llevaría, y abrió el frigorífico para buscar algo de comida. Le apetecía tomar algo más antes de acostarse, la presencia de Sakura a su lado en la cena le había provocado un gran nudo en el estómago que no lo había dejado comer.

Encontró una pequeña tarta de queso que Sakura le había enseñado a hacer dos días antes, y le puso encima una generosa ración de mermelada de su tierra. Yuko sabía cuánto le gustaban las mermeladas de su madre.

Cuando sonó el timbre se dio tal susto que pateó la esquina de la encimera. Cojeando, con un trozo de pastel aún sujeto con los dientes, y los dedos pringados de mermelada, acudió a la puerta.

― ¿Quiedefh bafhtel, Fhika...?

Sakura se rió con carcajadas altas y francas, cubriéndose el rostro con una mano para que no le salpicasen las miguitas de queso y mermelada.

Lee intentó no atragantarse al tragar el pedazo, y se relamió los dedos con prisa, escondiendo las manos tras la espalda.

― Discúlpame, Sakura-san... pasa, pasa...

Aún a la pata coja alcanzó las zapatillas blancas de invitado y las dejó en el suelo junto a la _kunoichi_, que ya se descalzaba. Pero ella las rechazó.

― Llevo toda la noche con estas malditas sandalias altas, me apetece caminar un rato descalza, si no te importa...

― En absoluto, en absoluto, estás en tu casa.

Caminó cojeando de vuelta a la sala, recogiendo tímidamente algunos trapos que Shikamaru había dejado esparcidos por las sillas. Apagó el fogón donde ya se había cocido el arroz, y lo puso en las cestas de rejilla para que se aireara. Algunos de los pescados, ligeramente marinados, los escurrió y los puso en la prensa para secarlos.

Sakura se asomó a la cocina.

― ¿Necesitas ayuda?

― No, ya lo tengo todo encarrilado. Gracias, Sakura-san. He puesto té al fuego, espero que te quedes a tomarlo conmigo.

― Bueno... será un placer.

Lee observó por un momento las mejillas sonrosadas de Sakura antes de que ella desapareciera canturreando camino a la sala. Un leve olor a alcohol la acompañaba.

― ¡Leee¿Saco las esterillas?

― ¡Sí, muchas gracias! ― retiró la tetera del fuego y rellenó las dos tazas de barro. Sakura siempre prefería la celeste, así que le sumergió una ramita de canela. Pensando en si sería conveniente ponerle un poco de sal para la futura resaca, salió a la sala con la bandeja.

Sakura estaba dormida, acurrucada en el sofá. Lee, en silencio, dejó la bandeja en la mesita. Recordó que en su casa, cuando era muy pequeño, le encantaba despertarse con el olor del té de cardamomo. Se sentó en el suelo, hechizado por la presencia de la _kunoichi_. La suave luz de los farolillos hacía que el leve rubor de la piel de Sakura se convirtiera en brillo aterciopelado. Uno de los brazos blancos reposaba lánguidamente sobre la cintura y la cadera, y los diminutos pies asomaban bajo el kimono. Los dedos pequeños y de uñas pintadas en rosa suave le provocaron a Lee cosquillas en el estómago.

Pensó en cargarla hasta la cama, pero la hermosa palidez de su cuello blanco y expuesto por el moño le daba escalofríos. Temía despertarla. Se dio unos minutos para empaparse en la belleza de Sakura, imprimiendo en fuego aquella visión para levársela consigo al dojo de la frontera oeste, y sorbió el té sin despegar los ojos de aquella hermosa durmiente.

Se despejó del encanto con una leve sacudida de la cabeza, y procurando ser silencioso fue hasta el baño cerrando con cuidado la puerta. El calor del agua lo adormeció, mientras aplicaba el champú y repasaba mentalmente la lista de equipamiento. La visión de Sakura era peligrosamente excitante, así que desvió la mente hacia aquellos temas de protocolo.

Apagó el agua y se enjabonó, sentado en el centro del suelo de baldosas. Con alegría pensó en la gran idea de Shikamaru al ponerle suelo radiante al baño. Su pensamiento volaba sin querer una y otra vez hacia las últimas semanas, en las que había vivido tan feliz con la compañía de Sakura. Los picnic, los paseos, los entrenamientos, las risas... había sido un gran preludio para las semanas de acción extrema que lo esperaban.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Encendió las luces, canturreando. Él entró tras ella, cerrando la puerta con cuidado.

― ¿Te importa hacer té?

― En absoluto.

Temari se deslizó con pasitos cortos hacia la habitación, sacándose las horquillas con parsimonia. Shikamaru encendió el hornillo del salón, posando la tetera sobre el fuego, y añadiendo un par de cucharadas de té al agua. Se aflojó un tanto el cinturón de los pantalones, dejando que los _sashinuki_ se le abriesen un poco más. No estaba acostumbrado a esas prendas. Cargando su peso en el muro, vigiló el quedo bullir de la tetera.

― ¿Está ya el té?

― Aún no.

Temari trasteaba en la habitación, y Shikamaru oyó el rumor del agua de la ducha. Mientras la tetera comenzaba a silbar suavemente, se masajeó los pies. La _kunoichi_ salió del baño cuando el ninja ya había servido las dos tazas y sorbía la suya. Aún tenía el pelo mojado. Shikamaru lo notó cuando ella se recostó en su hombro.

Temari se acurrucó bajo el brazo del ninja, y él la abarcó con pereza. Olía a lavanda y madera, el calor de su mejilla en el hombro era tan reconfortante...

Shikamaru dejó la taza en la bandeja y besó a Temari, atrayéndola hacia sí con el brazo que la rodeaba, y acariciando suavemente aquel cuello. Ella se dejó llevar, ofreciendo su boca con reverencia. Cuando él detuvo el beso, Temari se alzó gentilmente y se sentó a horcajadas en el regazo del ninja.

― Shikamaru...

El ligero _yukata_ le dejaba sentir y entrever todo el cuerpo generoso y firme de la _kunoichi_. La observó quieto por un momento, mientras ella desataba lentamente el _sashinuki_ con la mirada baja, y una enorme ternura lo invadió. Acarició aquellas manos, intentando detenerla con suavidad. Pero ella no le hizo caso.

El agua fría que empapaba el cabello dorado le dio escalofríos al sentirlo en el estómago.

― Pero... ugh...

Hundió los dedos en la mata espesa y rubia. El leve balanceo de aquel rostro adorado le dio vértigo, el cuerpo encogido de la mujer le volvía loco. Cerró los ojos mientras acariciaba las mejillas suaves, sintiendo el movimiento de la lengua bajo ellas.

― Ah... Temari...

Escarbó en la nuca breve, pulsó gentilmente en las sienes y la coronilla, mientras se le escapaban breves gruñidos entre los dientes apretados. Temari ronroneó, presionando levemente con los dientes.

― ¡Ahh!

― Mmh...

Shikamaru sintió la lengua de Temari juguetear dentro de su boca. El ninja deslizó con suavidad el _yukata_ por los hombros que se contraían bajo las manos masculinas. El cuerpo magnífico de la mujer le hacía jadear con violencia.

Temari entrecerraba los ojos y respiraba contra los labios de su amante. Sin que él supiera cuándo, ya lo había deslizado en ella. Shikamaru echó la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en la pared, mientras Temari hundía los dientes en su cuello blanco, haciendo todo el trabajo. Antes de perder la noción de la realidad, pensó qué habría hecho para merecer tal tremenda recompensa...

-------------------------------------------------------------

― _Dooo!!_

Naruto esquivó a tiempo el golpe de costado. Neji no perdió el tiempo, y presionó con fuerza dos dedos en la espalda desnuda mientras caía.

― Au...

Neji recobró su posición inicial. Naruto se lo estaba haciendo pasar mal, de todos modos, pero no pensaba parar. Se lanzó de nuevo al ataque, aunque Naruto lo inmovilizó con un giro del brazo.

― Pero... me has engañado... ―Neji forcejeó mientras le susurraba a Naruto en el oído, atrapado por los brazos fuertes del ninja ― Eres un embustero...

Naruto no le contestó. Llevaba todo el combate con aquel tono colérico de voz, y ya le había golpeado con saña al principio, diciendo que era su venganza por Hinata.

― Yo nunca... nunca te dije que fuese otra persona, Neji...

Neji se zafó de la llave, y comenzaron de nuevo una tanda eléctrica de golpes y bloqueos.

― Pero no te preocupes ― Naruto esquivó dos patadas seguidas agachándose con rapidez ―, con las instrucciones que me diste todo fue de maravilla...

Neji recordó las doce últimas hojas que le había escrito antes de casarse, y su color pálido viró al azul. Naruto lo golpeó en el pecho una, dos veces con precisión, haciéndolo caer hacia atrás entre los árboles.

Neji maldijo por lo bajo, encogiéndose dolorido. Naruto se había acercado a él y le tendía la mano. Con un suspiro, la tomó y se levantó. Se sacudió la ropa, y la risa le vino de repente, aliviando los nervios.

― Discúlpame, Naruto-kun.

― No es nada ― respondió el ninja rubio, sonriéndose y frotándose la nuca. En su interior estaba aliviado, sabía que si seguían peleando perdería el combate. Neji volvió sus ojos blancos hacia las mujeres que tomaban té en el porche. Hinata parecía realmente feliz, mientras conversaba calmadamente con su esposa. Sobre el regazo reposaba el abanico blanco, desplegado como el ala de una paloma.

― Naruto... hay asuntos más urgentes que requieren mi atención. Espero que Hinata sepa dónde está el botiquín. Tienes un corte muy feo en el labio...

― En un momento estará curado ― respondió él con despreocupación ―. De todos modos ya es muy tarde, debería haberme ido a casa hace rato. Mañana tengo maniobras.

Neji contempló con calma al ninja. Su mente vagó desde los ojos brillantes y despiertos hasta las manos fuertes y valientes. La sonrisa, aunque algo infantil, escondía una vitalidad difícil de comparar. Sonrió levemente a su vez, satisfecho con el conjunto.

Cuando ambos se acercaron a las mujeres las dos les sonrieron, con la mirada llena de reproches por la suciedad que acarreaban.

-----------------------------------------------------------

GLOSARIO

"Tatami" – cada una de las tablas anchas que componen el suelo elevado de las viviendas.

"Sashimi" – pescado marinado (el de atún rojo es deliciosooo)

"Do!" – grito que se da en Kendo al golpe de costado.


	10. Finale

Alzó las persianas, pero dejó las cortinas echadas. La luz de la mañana que ya se asomaba despertaría a Sakura. Recogió el equipaje en silencio y abandonó la sala.

Mientras se ataba las sandalias en el recibidor, encogido sobre sí mismo, unos dedos leves le escalaron las vértebras. La frente fresca y amplia de Sakura se apoyó en su nuca, mientras las manos le apretaban la ropa a los costados.

― No te vayas.

Lee sonrió con paciencia. La cercanía de la _kunoichi_ le llenaba de vida.

― Sólo serán tres días. Te traeré algún recuerdo.

― No hace falta.

Lee se levantó, y Sakura lo imitó.

― Tengo entendido que el té de flores del este es muy famoso. Si quieres lo compartimos... Lo probaremos en cuanto vuelva.

― No... no hace falta... que vayas...

El ninja se quedó congelado. Tenía un rollo de vendas en la mano, y lo apretó levemente.

― No hace falta que vayas, Lee. ¿Es que no tienes suficiente con lo que hay por hacer en Konoha?

― Sakura... ― La voz de Lee era un lamento dolido.

― Creía que te lo pasabas bien estas semanas pasadas. Esperaba que... ― se acercó al ninja, abrazándolo con desamparo ― esperaba que lo prefirieras al viaje. Esperaba que yo fuera suficiente para ti...

― Sakura...

La tomó de las mejillas. No había duda en sus ojos cuando la besó, sumergiéndose en los labios suaves y complacientes. Saboreó el contacto con deleite, como si fuese el momento último de su vida, abrazándola con fuerza contra sí. Ella se movía con lentitud, acoplando su hermoso cuerpo a la anatomía fibrosa.

― No quiero que te vayas. Hazlo por mí...

― Eso es juego sucio...

Lee volvió a la boca fresca y femenina, devorando suavemente aquella lengua pequeña y tibia. Sakura gruñó bajito, urgiéndolo de nuevo dentro de la casa. Lee se sacó con los pies las sandalias y se dejó arrastrar, picoteando el rostro amado con sus besos breves y rápidos. Se preguntó si aquella bestia que le rugía en el pecho se había despertado con el leve sabor a alcohol de Sakura.

Se dijo a sí mismo que todo aquello no estaba pasando. Pero las manos de Sakura, abarcándolo con ternura, le espantaban las contradicciones. Ella le desabrochó el chaleco y tiró con decisión de la cremallera de su malla, recorriendo la espina dorsal con manos cálidas y expertas.

Lee se dedicó a ella con fuerza, con atención y reverencia. Sakura temblaba, estaba hirviendo. Parecía que él no había nacido para nada más que para arrollarla, adorarla, estremecerla.

― Lee...

Él sintió los escalofríos sacudirle la piel con violencia. Nunca jamás pensó escuchar su nombre con tal cantidad de deseo, de lujuria, prendido en sus letras. Ascendió en sus caricias, sintiendo cómo ella se contraía en cada contacto. De repente sintió las manos de Sakura explorando con vehemencia. Jadeó junto a la boca de la _kunoichi_.

― Sakura... no hace falta...

Ella vio que era verdad, y el estómago le dio un profundo vuelco ¿Hasta qué punto demencial la había deseado Lee? Dejó yacer sus manos a los lados del rostro, ofreciéndole su blanco cuerpo por completo, entregando su piel y su carne a aquel devoto.

― Lee...

Cada vez que pronunciaba su nombre, él se estremecía. Siguió pronunciándolo con sus susurros, con sus gemidos, bajo aquellos hermosos abdominales que se enroscaban brunos alrededor del estómago...

---------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi les dio vía libre. Ambos pasaron corriendo frente a las puertas norte de Konoha, deseando presentar su informe de progresos cuanto antes para volver a sus casas y descansar. Había sido una misión demasiado agotadora.

Tardaron un rato en rellenar los formularios, y Tsunade insistió en que pasaran por el dispensario. Los bordes del rostro de Shino estaban algo amoratados, con surcos de finísimas venas oscurecidos como arañas. Pero ese parecía ser el único efecto secundario del veneno que aún le quedaba en el cuerpo.

Tenten tiró el equipaje al sofá antes de sumergirse con un hondo suspiro en la ducha. Pensó en la cantidad de mugre que le cubría los tobillos, en el frío que llevaba calado en los huesos, en las heridas de sus dedos, en las contusiones de sus hombros. Era la peor parte de las misiones, pero llegar y aliviarse bajo el agua caliente era el paraíso. Tan sólo le faltaba el espléndido té de Sakura antes de meterse en la cama, pero todo no se podía tener. Su compañera no estaba en casa.

Shino desempacó cuidadosamente antes de desprenderse de la ropa. Anotó con seriedad la fecha y hora de su llegada en el libro de registros de la familia, se decidió por un baño caliente y dejó de nuevo a buen recaudo los grandes escarabajos.

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a las calderas, su madre lo retuvo. No lo dejó en paz hasta que hubo explorado su cuerpo en busca de heridas o más manchas de veneno. Aún así, añadió algo de antídoto cutáneo al agua caliente.

No supieron nunca que sus respiraciones se acompasaban a medida que la pereza los invadía, Tenten bajo la ducha, Shino sumergido en la bañera, aguardando a una noche más que contar en el calendario.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Shikamaru entró en silencio en el piso. Temari entró tras él, dejando el equipaje en el recibidor. Ninguno de los dos quería encontrarse con los ojos de Kankurô al descubrirlos juntos en la habitación por la mañana. Al menos no aún...

Le sorprendió el desorden del piso. Medio té se congelaba en la mesita del salón, las migas de dos pastas le pincharon en los pies desnudos cuando pisó la alfombra, y lo más extraño de todo, había algunas prendas abandonadas en las sillas o el suelo.

Tomó con dos dedos y frunciendo el ceño el mono verde de Lee, que pendía de una de las espalderas. Lo llevó hasta la cocina, echándolo en la cesta de la ropa sucia. Temari lo siguió, dejando la vajilla usada en el fregadero.

― Este Lee se larga y me deja la colada por hacer... ― rezongó, aun aliviado al ver gran cantidad de pescado preparado. Pero una mirada a la encimera le ensombreció el rostro ― Y este arroz está incomible...

Despegó con pereza los pegotes de arroz de la cesta, virtiéndolos fastidiado en el cubo de basura.

― Eres más tonto de lo que pensaba, Shika-chan...

Él se volvió para enfrentarla con el enfado pintado en la cara.

― ¿Tienes que estar todo el día insultándome o qué? ¿Se puede saber qué te he hecho ahora?

Temari sostuvo en sus manos un kimono blanco estampado en flores y un _obi_ rosa.

― Esto no es mío... y a no ser que a alguno de los dos os guste vestiros de mujer...

Shikamaru palideció y, morbosamente, ambos guardaron silencio. Se oían susurros y suaves lamentos procedentes de la habitación de arriba. El ninja se sonrió.

― Cuando Lee quiere, es un as...

― Cállate, inútil ― le respondió Temari, observando con codicia los montones de comida preparada ―, deberías valorarlo más y dejar de intentar darle lecciones. Al fin y al cabo, él es mayor que tú y nunca lo he visto intentar de "educarte"...

― Tú también eres mayor que yo y bien que me regañas, loba ― gruñó Shikamaru, agachándose para cerrar la puerta de la lavadora.

― Necesitas algo más de adiestramiento ― respondió simplemente ella, dándole un leve azote en el trasero.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Chôji observó nervioso el montón de ropa que Ino había apilado sobre el futón. Aquella ropita tan pequeña le provocaba un leve cosquilleo en el estómago.

― Bien... creo que está todo...

Ino resopló y observó a Chôjo, que llevaba toda la mañana callada. La niña observaba a su madre con ojos como platos.

― Mamá...

― Dime, mariposita.

― ¿Por qué sacas la ropa de bebés?

― Ya te lo he dicho antes. Vas a tener un hermanito, y habrá que vestirlo. Si no, pasará frío.

― ¿Va a traerlo la abuela de la aldea, mamá?

― No, mi amor ― respondió Chôji, arrodillándose frente a su niña para limpiarle los berretes del desayuno con su pañuelo.

― ¿Vais a buscarlo en los campos de arroz?

― No, querida...

Inosuke entró en la habitación y pateó suavemente a su hermana.

― No sabes nada, Chô-chan...

― ¡Cállate!

Chôji observó la escena con paciencia, y sintió cómo un júbilo cómodo le asentaba el estómago antes revuelto.

― A ver... ― se acercó a su hijo y le tocó la punta de la nariz ― así que tú sabes dónde está el bebé ahora...

Inosuke se quedó callado y enrojeció. Le costaba reconocer cuando estaba equivocado.

― Pues...

Ino se situó entre sus dos hijos. Señaló su vientre con una sonrisa brillante. Los dos niños se acercaron temerosos y lo tentaron con prudencia, preguntando si el bebé se había comido el desayuno de mamá aquella mañana, o si hablaba con mamá por la noche... Chôji se sentó en el futón, pensando que recordaría aquel día para siempre. Comenzaba las clases como instructor, y los niños entraban en el colegio. Además Ino le pareció más hermosa que nunca, como aquel mes antes de tener a los mellizos, en que la mirada le brillaba como si tuviera en sí toda la sabiduría del mundo...

-----------------------------------------------------------

El olor del café que bullía en el fuego lo despertó de golpe. Se estiró con fuerza, espantándose el sueño. El agua fría con que se roció el rostro terminó de asustar la pereza fuera de su cuerpo.

Apagó la cocina con un chasquido. El café, que se había reducido a fuego lento, le supo a verdadera gloria. Se sentó en el suelo de la cocina, caliente por el sol matinal, y mojó unas porciones de bizcocho en la bebida.

Gruñó al atarse las sandalias. Aún mascaba un trozo tierno de bizcocho al salir a la calle.

― ¡Naruto!

Kiba se le acercaba corriendo por el extremo de la calle. Naruto lo aguardó, y se enzarzaron en una pelea instantánea para desentumecerse el cuerpo. Mientras se perseguían por los muros de la ciudad, los habitantes de la aldea se reían o les reñían. Akamaru se mantenía al margen, ni siquiera él era tan animal como para luchar en broma tan de buena mañana.

Al llegar a la academia se separaron, y Kiba tuvo que mesarse el cabello dolorido en el espejo de la entrada antes de presentarse en el aula de _taijutsu_.

Lee lo aguardaba sentado en el recibidor del _dojo_, esperando a que lo presentase entre los alumnos para comenzar su clase magistral. Se estaba poniendo en aquel momento el chaleco verde. Lo saludó con suavidad alzando una mano.

― Parece que no soy el único que viene con magulladuras a clase... ― sonrió Kiba, frotándose la mejilla dolorida. Lee lo miró con extrañeza.

― Lo siento... ― Kiba le señaló las marcas del cuello―, yo me he peleado con un zorro, pero parece que tú te has enfrentado con una loba de primera clase...

Entró en el aula sin volverse a mirar cómo Lee se abrochaba con rapidez el cuello del chaleco, profundamente avergonzado.

Por su parte, Naruto entró sin preguntar ni siquiera llamar a la puerta en el aula de Shikamaru.

― Hey, buenos días a todos.

Shikamaru se volvió, molesto. Estaba explicando en aquel momento un tema especialmente peliagudo, y todos los alumnos se le distrajeron con la llegada del legendario Naruto. Dejaron los cuadernos a un lado y comenzaron a susurrarse entre sí.

― Ahhh... ― Shikamaru suspiró, terriblemente fastidiado ― Naruto, ¿es que no sabes leer? Hay que llamar antes de entrar...

― Jeje...

El ninja rubio se rascó la nuca, Shikamaru esperó que fuese por vergüenza y no por descaro. De Naruto podía esperarse cualquier cosa. Mirando a sus nerviosos y excitados alumnos decidió que serían incapaces de volver a los apuntes así que, suspirando, presentó a su compañero.

Naruto no podía dejar de sonreír, por muchas broncas que le echase su compañero. Esos días le habían hecho más feliz que nunca. Hinata había demostrado su valía protegiendo a su padre en una misión diplomática, y ahora estaba de nuevo en la mansión Hyuuga, bajo los cuidados de su padre. No había sufrido heridas graves, tan sólo magulladuras y una fractura en el brazo. Pero Hiashi se sentía tan orgulloso de su papel que la mantenía prácticamente entre algodones.

Recordó cómo los miraba Tsunade cuando fue a encargarle la misión a Hinata. Ambos estaban en el Ichiraku, sorbiendo ramen (y Tsunade trasegó dos botellas de _nihonshu_ en el proceso de información), y Hinata no parecía demasiado entusiasmada con la idea de viajar con su padre. Pero los resultados no podían ser mejores.

― ¡Naruto!

Toda la clase lo estaba observando. Por lo visto Shikamaru acababa de formularle alguna pregunta. El instructor se sujetó la cabeza en una mano. Le empezaban a latir las sienes dolorosamente...

----------------------------------------------------------------

Lee había derribado a todos sus contrincantes con asombrosa facilidad. Aunque la técnica de Hanabi se basaba en bloquear el chakra del oponente (inútil en el caso de Lee), fue la que más tiempo duró sobre el _tatami_. De todos modos, todos sabían que Lee no se estaba empleando a fondo.

― Éste tío no es humano...

― Tiene que ser una técnica ilusoria, ya te digo...

― No es posible...

Hanabi se sonrió, escuchando los murmullos que Lee provocaba entre sus compañeros ya derrotados, que descansaban junto a ella. Lo había visto cientos de veces entrenar con su primo y Tenten. Eran el equipo más eficiente de toda la aldea. Además era tan encantador que pedirle entrenamientos era muy fácil, se había ofrecido a principio de clase incluso para practicar con los alumnos fuera de horas lectivas. Se había sentido tentada después de que la derribara, pero después pensó en Sakura.

Haku se acercó a ella y le respiró con suavidad en la nuca.

― Creo que voy a pedirle un par de clases esta tarde ― Hanabi llevó una de sus manos a la espalda sin volverse, y le tentó el abdomen con suavidad―, es una deshonra que me haya derribado antes que al palurdo de Shintaro.

― Yo he sido quien más ha aguantado ― presumió ella, escalofriada por los nudillos que le escalaban la espina dorsal cuidadosamente. Liberarse de su compromiso le había sentado mejor que aprobar el curso de shinobi. Aunque, por suerte, fue la familia de su propio prometido quien anuló el matrimonio: él había escapado con otra mujer a quien amaba más, pero de menos estatus social. "Parece que todos tenemos nuestra propia jaula de oro" pensó Hanabi, volviendo a guardar su ajuar con algo de nostalgia, pero con un alivio enorme.

― Pero es que todos sabemos que eres la mejor, Hana-chan.

― Te besaría, Haku ― susurró ella, sonriendo cuando Lee derribó al último alumno mientras le daba recomendaciones sobre la postura defensiva―, pero estamos en clase.

Discretamente, mientras Kiba no miraba, Haku le posó los labios en la nuca.

― Dejaré el entrenamiento para otro día, Hana-chan...

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shikamaru salió de la academia pronto aquella tarde. Mientras caminaba por las calles camino a su destino, sacó distraídamente un pañuelo del bolsillo interior de su chaleco. Miró a su alrededor. Al ser la hora del té, no había nadie por la calle en aquel lujoso barrio. Se llevó el pañuelo a la nariz y aspiró su aroma, cálido y suave, a lavanda y madera.

Entró por la puerta baja al patio escrupulosamente cuidado. Se oían risas infantiles dentro de la casa. Antes de que llegase siquiera al corredor, la puerta de papel se abrió y una chiquilla de ojos brillantes salió corriendo y riendo de la entrada. Al verlo se detuvo un momento, pero chilló de inmediato mientras corría hacia él.

― ¡Shikamaru-jichan!

Chôjo se le asió a la pierna, y Shikamaru le revolvió el cabello rubio entre las coletitas. Ella le tomó de la mano y lo condujo hasta la entrada.

― ¿Has visto qué casa tan grande tiene Neji-sama? ― Le susurró la niña, con un tono confidencial que no le pegaba para nada a su corta edad. Shikamaru se sonrió, pensando que Chôjo ya apuntaba las maneras cursis de su madre.

Chôji e Ino tomaban el té con Neji y su esposa cuando entró en la salita azul. Los hombres y la esposa de Neji se levantaron a recibirlo, estrechándole la mano e inclinándose respetuosamente.

― Disculpa que no me levante, Shikamaru.

― No pasa nada, Ino ― se sentó junto a ella, que se inclinó para sonreírle―. Dios, estás como una vaca.

― Ni siquiera tú podrás fastidiarme el día ― sonrió aún más ampliamente Ino, acariciándose con una mano el gigantesco vientre. Pero la fuerza con que tironeó de la oreja de Shikamaru en reprimenda parecía decir lo contrario.

― _Itee..._

_---------------------------------------------------------_

La pared del invernadero estaba empañada. La humedad se escurría cristales abajo trazando caminos brillantes. Las hojas que crecían en verde exuberancia colgaban con indulgencia, balanceándose suavemente con el calor que ascendía.

Tenten sintió que ella ya no existía. Dejaba de existir en momentos como aquel, mientras se besaba con indolente lentitud con Shino. La ropa se le había pegado al cuerpo, y los cojines del banco de mimbre estaban empapados. El cuerpo de Shino también estaba cubierto en humedad, y el calor ascendía golpeándola como un huracán. La lengua de Shino le abría los labios lentamente, los saboreaba, los devoraba. Sus dientes pequeños y blancos mordisqueaban su boca, y ella sólo podía suspirar con languidez.

El mundo se había dividido entre el tiempo con Shino y el resto del tiempo. Entrecerró los ojos batiendo las pestañas, notó cómo rozaban con los cristales de las gafas de Shino. Acarició aquellos labios blancos con su índice, mientras con los otros dedos mantenía bajado el cuello de la prenda para besarlo entre las caricias. Shino la sostenía contra sí con fuerza, ella se tendía sobre él sintiendo el abrigo esponjoso ceder a la respiración del ninja.

― Creo que está aquí...

Yuko se detuvo con la puerta entreabierta, a punto de entrar, pero al ver a aquellos dos intentando enderezarse con premura volvió a cerrar la puerta bruscamente.

― No, no... ¡no está en este invernadero! Vamos a buscarlo a la huerta, creo que estaba cubriendo las crisálidas de gorgojo...

― Maldita sea...

Tenten no pudo evitar sonreír levemente. Shino estaba rojo hasta las raíces.

― No te preocupes, Shino ― lo abrazó por la espalda―. No parece haberle importado demasiado.

Shino no dijo nada. Estaba realmente azorado, las manos le temblaban. Tenten sabía que Shino odiaba que los demás lo vieran en actitudes privadas, y no sólo con ella. Kiba era la única persona que lo había visto llorar, Hinata conseguía hacerlo sonreír... pero siempre a solas, tan sólo se entregaba cuando nadie más lo miraba.

― Ven a vivir conmigo.

Shino detuvo su respiración. Tenten lo abrazó con más fuerza, frotando su mejilla contra la espalda mullida.

― Sakura va a mudarse en breve, y me quedaré sola. Hay sitio en el ático para un invernadero, y es una casa muy luminosa. Hace falta alguna reforma en la habitación pequeña, y el viento hace crujir la estructura como si fuese un árbol viejo, pero es una buena casa. Y yo no puedo pagarla sola. Tendré que mudarme a uno de esos pisos pequeños y oscuros. El espacio será para nosotros solos...

Shino se zafó de los brazos de Tenten. Caminó hacia la puerta del invernadero y jugueteó con la cerradura. Tenten se asustó ¿Por qué no se daba la vuelta?

Él se quitó las gafas aún dándole la espalda. Tenten oyó un chasquido antes de que el ninja desabrochara su abrigo y se volviera hacia ella con los ojos peligrosamente brillantes.

― Debí echar el cerrojo antes...

Tenten se levantó para enfrentarlo, y lo besó mientras deslizaba las manos bajo el abrigo abierto. A partir de ahora, caminaría junto a él en todos los aspectos.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto, Kiba y Lee salieron juntos de la academia. Empezaba a hacerse de noche. Además aún hacía frío: el invierno se negaba a marcharse aún. Se arrebujaron en sus uniformes y corrieron en el frío de la tarde, sonriendo ante los escalofríos.

Kiba tenía una cita, por supuesto. Se miró en un escaparate antes de entrar en la tienda de _dango_, sonriendo con esos colmillos brillantes suyos, y sacudiéndole a Akamaru la nieve de las patas. Naruto visitaba aquella tarde a Hinata (bajo la atenta supervisión de Hiashi), pero las instrucciones que aún le daba Neji le estaban siendo muy útiles en temas de protocolo. Hiashi incluso lo había mirado con tintes de aprobación la última vez.

Lee corrió hasta su casa, azotando el suelo duro con sus sandalias. Los primeros copos de nieve de la noche le sorprendieron a medio camino.

Sakura estaba asomada a la ventana aunque el viento frío le hacía temblar con violencia. Siempre lo esperaba así. Sonreía a Lee todo el tiempo, segura de que aquello le daba más calor de hogar que cualquier otra cosa.

― _Irassai_, Leee!

Lee subió las escaleras de dos en dos, jadeando tras el ejercicio. Una vaharada de calor le reconfortó al abrir la puerta.

― _Tadaima_...

Se despojó de las sandalias, el chaleco y la camiseta en el recibidor. Tenía los pies helados al enfundarlos en las zapatillas. Fue estirando los brazos y la espalda en su camino hacia la cocina. Sakura se prendía el cabello en lo alto de la cabeza, mientras sostenía las horquillas con la boca. El ninja observó con calma el arco de su cintura y las parábolas de sus pechos, sintiendo cómo le escalaba por la garganta el calor. Abrazó aquella cintura por detrás y abarcó los pechos con suavidad. Sakura se rió con ganas.

― ¡Lee! ¡Estás congelado! Anda, ve a meterte en la mesa del brasero, seguro que tienes los pies como el hielo.

Sakura acarició las manos fuertes posadas sobre sus pechos, sentía aquella situación tan cómoda... Lee se embebió un poco más en el calor de la _kunoichi_ antes de obedecerla con sumisión. Estaba tan a gusto que incluso tenía sueño.

Un rato después Sakura le trajo un té y una sorpresa. Posó con un golpe un sobre marrón ante él.

― Quiero que me lo expliques, Lee.

― ¿Has estado cotilleando en mis cosas? ― intentó parecer ofendido, pero el brillo travieso de sus ojos desbarataba el efecto.

― Eso no importa ― Sakura estaba demasiado enfadada para sentir vergüenza―. Creía que los viajes de entrenamiento se habían acabado con las oposiciones, que tenías bastante con los estudios, las clases y las misiones; conmigo...

Lee tomó con calma el sobre. Extrajo los billetes de tren y los olió. El aroma de la tinta y el papel le evocaban recuerdos gratos, pero también dolorosos.

Al alargárselos a Sakura tuvo cuidado en poner delante el segundo. Cuando ella comprobó que estaba a su nombre, no supo si sentirse halagada o más enfadada si cabe.

― ¿Quieres llevarme contigo? ― resopló examinando la hoja ― ¿para qué, para que sea tu enfermera? Pues lo llevas claro, listo...

― No es un viaje de entrenamiento, Sakura. Aquí aún hace mucho frío. En el sur ya hace calor, y los campos han florecido... ― Lee observó los copos que caían lentamente más allá de la ventana ― Hace más de tres años que no veo a mi madre. Le he hablado de ti en mis cartas, Sakura... la verdad es que llevo hablándole de ti desde que te conocí. Ahora quiere cono...

Sakura se había echado encima de su regazo y se apretaba contra su hombro. Lee no pudo más que abarcarla y acariciarle las mejillas, complacido.

― Gracias, Lee...

La voz le llegó velada por la ropa. Pero el aliento que le traspasó hasta la carne le hizo entrar en calor al instante.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Los niños corrían bajo los copos de nieve, chillando como locos cuando conseguían atrapar uno entre sus manos. Luego se les derretía, pero iban a por más. Su padre les mostraba que todos eran diferentes, haciéndolos posarse en una de sus amplias mangas. Neji cazaba algunos al vuelo y los convertía en chispas azules antes de deshacerse.

Las dos mujeres se refugiaban del frío tras las persianas, tomando té caliente con Shikamaru. Él se sacó del chaleco un sobre tostado, rozando en el proceso el pañuelo perfumado. El estómago le bullía a toda velocidad cuando se inclinó hacia la esposa de Neji.

― Me preguntaba si me podrías ser de ayuda en un tema importante ― le deslizó el sobre en una de las mangas, indicándole con una mirada que debía ser discreta con respecto a Ino. La _kunoichi_ se sentaba junto a ella, pero no despegaba la mirada del jardín entre las láminas de la persiana, cubierta con una manta y con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro. Parecía ensimismada en el juego de sus hijos, así que la esposa de Neji aprovechó para volverse levemente.

Abrió con cautela el sobre. Escritas sobre un papel sencillo de doblar, las palabras "Te necesito" se deslizaban en toda su superficie. Shikamaru se había asustado al verlas, Temari nunca escribía... "ese tipo de cosas" en sus cartas. Comentó con sencillez los términos habituales de su correspondencia, meros cuadernos de viaje, con la mujer. Pero ella, aún no comprendiendo lo que Temari realmente quería decir, buscó más en el sobre. Lo que encontró allí le iluminó el entendimiento.

― Creo que se trata una de esas señas cortesanas que os gustan tanto a las mujeres... ― Shikamaru observó aquello en las manos blancas de la mujer, mientras el brillo de los ojos femeninos parecía comprender al instante lo que él desconocía ― no tengo ni idea de lo que significa...

― Ino, acércate un instante, por favor.

Shikamaru se llevó la mano a la frente. ¿Qué diablos significaba que llamase ahora a Ino? Ella, nada más ver aquello, exhaló un "oh!" suave y maravillado. Neji lo escuchó, y también se acercó en silencio. Al ver a su mujer sosteniéndolo, se arrodilló frente a ella.

― No, Neji... esto no es mío ― sonrió a su esposo, tomándole de la mano, y formando la palabra "pronto" en sus labios sin pronunciar sonido.

Se lo devolvió a Shikamaru. Él volvió a acariciar aquel pedazo de seda blanca, estampado con pequeños tréboles verdes. Ino se le acercó arrastrándose sobre las rodillas, y le tomó la mano que sostenía la tela.

― Shikamaru... y ahora ¿Cómo te lo digo?...

Una sonrisa divertida le había cruzado el rostro. Neji y su esposa lo miraban con interés, y también sonreían. Chôji se acercó ante el silencio y se quedó muy quieto al otro lado de su amigo. Los niños lo siguieron, e Ino se los acercó a Shikamaru. Él estaba a punto de gritar... ¿Qué significaba todo aquello? ¿alguien se lo iba a contar de una vez o no?

― Digamos que... el ciervo que nos falta para el trío está en camino... y conociéndoos a los dos, seguro que es un maldito genio y alcanza en poco tiempo a la mariposa y el jabalí...

Shikamaru enterró el rostro entre las manos. Ino lo abrazó por la izquierda, Chôji por la derecha.

― Enhorabuena, amigo ― le susurró Chôji al oído.

― Enhorabuena ― le susurró ella, apretándolo con dulzura entre sus brazos.

― Y... ― Chôji inclinó el rostro sonriendo con franqueza ― deja de esconder la cara, que todos sabemos que estás sonriendo, maldito cabezota.

Shikamaru descubrió el rostro. Lo primero que pudo ver, con la luz invernal que ya se extinguía, fue a la pequeña Chôjo que le sonreía abrazada a sus rodillas. Y la tomó en sus brazos, revolviéndole el cabello, y pensando que si no se quitaba pronto aquella sonrisa feroz de su rostro le dolerían las mejillas. No estaba acostumbrado a sonrisas tan grandes ni tan profundas...

10


End file.
